Lifes Sorrows and Regrets
by Kavbj
Summary: Somethings wrong with Kai. Voltaires out to get him but Kai's got the Blitzkrieg Boys and Bladebreakers helping him. Kai's safe. Right? chp 21 up. i hope u enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! this is my first fanfic but i have read many. so i think i know how it works by now! i'm not to sure bout this first chapter but tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: do not own beyblade. if i did i'd be rich and asian.**

Kai sighed. Hilary and Tyson were arguing. Again. Max was laughing at Tyson as Hilary hit him over the head. Kenny was typing rapidly on his laptop and Ray was watching Hilary and Tyson with a smile on his lips. All of a sudden he heard a growl. He turned to his captain and sure enough, Kai was sitting there rubbing his temples, eyes closed and a low growl emitting from the bottom of his throat. Ray sighed. He knew that meant trouble. He tried to clam the 2 teens down and stop Hilary from murdering Tyson. The only way he was able to succeed was to threaten Tyson by saying he would receive no lunch if he kept yelling.

"What!?" cried Tyson, "but I'm hungry!" he whined.

"Tyson…" came Kai's voice.

Tyson looked over at his captain. "What?.." Tyson's voice trailed off as Kai stopped glaring daggers at him and switched to the death glare. Now everyone could hear the growl coming from their captain's throat. Tyson immediately shut up and sat down while everyone else just laughed.

After lunch:

"Get up Tyson!" snapped Kai.

"But I'm tired!" argued the blunette.

"Yeah Kai" added Max, "can't we take the rest of the day off? We've been training all day!"

"It hasn't been all day. It's only 3. And there's no way we're stopping! Now! Run ten laps!" barked Kai.

"But-"

" No buts! NOW GO!!"

"Kai." Ray said calmly but firmly.

"Kai you should just stop training for today. I think the teams had enough." Explained Hilary who had been sitting next to Kenny watching the day's session.

"And any way," added Kenny. " I want to check everyone's blades!"

Kai sighed. "Fine" said Kai as he called Dranzer back.

Tyson and Max cheered while the other 3 smiled.

"That just means there's more training tomorrow." Said Kai as he walked away.

Everyone groaned.

"So? What should we do?" asked Max. "We've still got a while before sun down."

"How bout a movie! I hear there's this new horror that's out!" suggested Tyson.

"Sounds good." Agreed Ray. "What do you think Kai?" the nekojin asked his captain.

"Hn." Was his only reply. Ray smiled to himself. Kai had definitely changed, if only slightly, over the couple of years Ray had known him. He seemed to be around a lot more and he would give more then one-word answers every now and then. But something was wrong. Ray didn't know what but he could sense it. A look of worry crossed Ray's face as he continued to stare at his cold friend.

Kai's eyes snapped open. He could feel someone staring at him. He saw it was Ray and the nekojin seemed worried for some reason. "What?" growled Kai.

Ray woke from his thoughts at the sound of Kai's cold tone. "Nothing." Replied Ray with a weak smile. "It's just…"

"What?" asked Kai again, growing impatient.

"No. It's nothing"

Kai looked at him suspiciously. Something was up but he didn't question it any further.

"Hn. Whatever."

Ray smiled again though inside he knew that he hadn't fooled Kai. Kai could tell when anyone was lying.

The team bought their tickets and headed into cinema 5. The team were the only people in the cinema so far. Max and Tyson were running up and down the aisles trying to decide where to sit. "back… front…" they repeated in unison. Kai went and sat in the middle and Ray, Hilary and Kenny followed suit. Kai sat with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Slowly Max and Tyson got louder and louder and Ray could tell Kai was tensing as he was literally clawing at his arms. Finally, Kai snapped.

"WILL YOU 2 FRICKIN SHUT UP AND JUST SIT DOWN ALREADY OR DO YOU WANT ME TO COME AND MAKE YOU!!" He yelled, scaring the people who had just walked in to the cinema. Kenny and Hilary laughed nervously then shot a look at Max and Tyson, the same look Ray was giving them. The 1 that meant 'I'd do it if I were you'. Tyson and Max quickly sat down with the rest of the team.

A few minutes later the movie started. It was definitely a horror. Some time during the movie Tyson called out, "Don't go in there!" causing everyone to look at him awkwardly as he blushed madly. Kai seemed to be the calmest out of the team 'but after everything he's seen and been through there isn't much that scares him now!' thought Max, a small smile paying on his lips. Everything was going well until a certain scene in the movie. Kai opened his eyes slowly to see if the 'horror' movie was over yet but the scene he saw made him gasp. Ray heard Kai, who was sitting next to him, gasp and he turned to see if he was all right, only to see his captains eyes open and wide with fear flashing across them and his knuckles going white as he gripped his arms tightly. Ray turned to see the screen and soon understood what had frightened Kai. It got worse as Kai's breathing became short and ragged.

"I have to get out of here," whispered Kai more to himself as he stood up but Ray heard it with his sharp hearing.

"Kai?" he questioned but he just shook his head and practically ran out the cinema.

Half an hour later the rest of the team walked out.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Yeah and when he appeared behind her out of no where!" Max shuddered as he remembered that part of the movie.

"Uh Kai?" asked Hilary.

The team looked towards their captain who was sitting in his usual position, eyes closed but it wasn't this that surprised the Bladebreakers, it was the girl. Sitting next to Kai, eyes closed, head nestled against Kais shoulder and arms around his waist, was a girl round about their age. They all studied her; she had yellowish whitish skin, in fact it seemed to glow! Her hair was a fiery red and it flowed down to her waist with soft waves running through it and she seemed to be wearing a strawberry blonde dress in which the V was a gold with rubies embedded in it. Upon her forehead was a golden V whose point ended in between her eyes. Around her wrists were many bangles all of them being red and gold. She had a necklace with a red ruby embedded in gold and had matching earrings. In other words, she was beautiful. The girl opened her eyes and saw everyone looking at her. She flashed a genuine smile towards everyone. But the team couldn't stop gawking at her. Now that she had opened her eyes, they could see she had the same crimson coloured orbs as Kai. Tyson was the first to speak.

"Wow! She's beautiful!" he breathed. "Ha! Kai's got a girlfriend!"

Max joined in on the chant.

"Kai's got a girlfriend!" the two sang repeatedly.

The girl got up and stood in front of Kai, spreading her arms out as if defending him. Hilary hit both boys on the head and they immediately shut up. Anger had spread across the girls face like a disease, all of a sudden she was surrounded in a swirl of flames and Dranzer was in her place. The phoenix walked back to Kai and sat next to him. Kai nuzzled against his bit beasts feathers and Dranzer lay her head on Kai's lap as he started stroking her. Kai opened his eyes and looked at his team, a smirk spreading across his face. They looked like they had seen a ghost.

"Don't worry," said Kai "she wont hurt you!"

Ray smiled at this comment.

"I've seen Dranzer in her bit beast form so many times but she always seems to astound me." Hilary said softly.

Kai smiled slightly and stood, Dranzer stood with him. Kai gave her a quick kiss on the beak and she flew back into her blade. It wasn't until now did the Bladebreakers realise Kai' blade was spinning n front of him. He called it back to his hand and started walking towards the exit.

"Oi!" cried Tyson; "wait up!" the team ran to Kai before walking again.

"Before you start asking questions, yes that was Dranzer and yes she has a human form." Explained Kai in a monotonous voice.

"K then…" Tyson said slowly. "Hey Kai I can't believe you got scared! You practically sprinted out the cinema!" teased Tyson.

Kai sent him a death glare before saying, "I wasn't scared, I just got bored and decided to leave."

Of course, everyone believed him. Everyone but Ray.

"Was it that scene?" he whispered he knew only Kai would be able to hear it, as his hearing was sharper then the others. Kai nodded.

"Did it stir up your memories of the abbey?"

Again a nod.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ray asked already knowing the answer.

Kai shook his head. Ray sighed. He didn't think he would. But he wished Kai would just open up a bit more.

Back at the Dojo, Ray had just finished cooking dinner when there was a knock at the door. Ray answered it and found it was Diachi.

"Hey Ray!" exclaimed Diachi.

"Hey Diachi! Come on in!" said Ray as he returned the greeting. "Hang on for a sec. DINNER!!" cried Ray. Tyson and Max came running yelling "Yay dinner!" Hilary and Kenny walked in calmly and they all sat down and started eating and asked Diachi how everything was at his hometown. After Diachi had finished telling everyone how he was and how things were going he asked, "Where's Kai? I wanted to ask him about a new move I was trying to do." It wasn't until now did everyone notice that the ice prince wasn't at the table and his plate hadn't even been touched. "I don't know." Answered Ray. "I'll go see if I can find him" Ray got up and left the table. He walked outside and there lying on the porch was Kai.

"Kai?"

"Hn."

"You coming in for dinner?"

"Hn" said Kai before he opened is eyes and followed Ray to the kitchen.

As the 2 teens sat down, Kais blade glowed and Dranzer appeared in her human form.

Diachi yelped and fell from his chair. It was the first time he had seen the girl and he was in the same state of shock the others had been in. Dranzer smiled at his reaction, bowed her head at everyone as a hello and hopped up onto the bench.

"Do you want to eat or anything?" asked Hilary. Dranzer shook her head and smiled warmly at the brunette.

An hour later, everyone had finished eating, with the exception of Tyson and Diachi, and was laughing. Kenny looked at Kai and realised he hadn't eaten anything.

"Something wrong Kai?" he asked motioning to his plate.

"Huh? Oh. Just not hungry." Was the reply.

"But Kai!" exclaimed Tyson with a mouth full of food, "you haven't eaten all day!"

Dranzer hopped off the bench, walked to Kai and place her hands on his shoulders, resting her head on one of them. "Master, you really should eat something."

It was the first time anyone had heard the girl speak, except Kai of course, and they all seemed mesmerised by her voice. Her voice was musical and mystical, almost as if she were singing. "I'm fine Dranzer." Said Kai, snapping everyone back to reality. Dranzer sighed. Kai stood up and left the room, Dranzer following right behind.

"Where are you going Kai?" asked Max

"Bed."

"Well since he's not eating, I'll eat for him!" exclaimed Tyson as he grabbed Kais plate.

"Tyson!" scolded Hilary, "Can't you see something's wrong!"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Sheesh Tyson! I've been here for like 2 hours and I've already noticed it!" complained Diachi.

"Can't you see something's wrong with Kai, Tyson?" asked Max

"He's right Tyson." Agreed Ray, "he hasn't eaten in three days now, he seems exhausted and did you notice what scene of the movie it was when Kai left the cinema?"

"First of all, THREE DAYS!! Then, so that's why he's so grumpy and no I didn't notice what scene it was!" replied Tyson hotly.

"It was the scene where that child was getting beaten as punishment." Said Hilary quietly.

"Oh." Was all Tyson said.

"I'm not sure if you guys noticed but Kai had trouble standing up after the movie today." Explained Ray.

"What do you mean Ray?" asked Max.

"He looked exhausted all of a sudden and stumbled backwards but Dranzer caught him and he ended up leaning against her."

"Then there was training." Said Kenny speaking up suddenly. "His blade stats kept dropping and rising. Almost as if Kai couldn't handle Dranzer's power."

"I noticed that! He always seemed distracted!" exclaimed Max

"Well then! If he doesn't have breakfast tomorrow we'll have to shove it down his throat and force him to eat!" Diachi said simply with a mischievous look in his eyes.

**What is Diachi planning? Will Kai ever it again? Will...**

**Ok yeah i'm goin over the top. anyway please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok i'm back. thank you to those who took them time to read this and a special thank you to those who tokk the extra time to review! here is chapter 2! enjoy!**

Everyone was sitting down and eating breakfast. Again Kai wasn't eating. He stood up and started leaving the room.

"Kai? Aren't you going to eat?" asked Max.

"Not hungry." Was the Russians reply.

They all looked at each other with evil glints in their eyes.

"GRAB HIM!!" shouted Max, Tyson and Diachi.

Kai spun around quickly only to be tackled by everyone. They all dragged him to the table and pushed him onto one of the chairs. Ray let go and grabbed a bowl and a spoon, putting some food in the bowl. "Hilary." Said Ray

Hilary turned to him and nodded. She too let go of Kai and while the others held him down, she grabbed his upper and lower jaw and forced his mouth open. She managed to get it open, (after trying 3 times) and Ray shoved a spoon full of food into Kai's mouth. Hilary then snapped Kai's mouth shut and tilted his chin up, forcing him to swallow. Hilary and Ray prepared to do it again but Kai stated thrashing around even harder. Ray shoved the bowl into Hilary's hands and helped Tyson and Diachi keep Kais upper body down while Kenny and Max attempted the same action with Kai' lower body. Kai was growling and snarling, "Dranzer!" he called. Dranzer appeared and stared at the scene in front of her, raising an eyebrow. "Dranzer get them off me before I literally kill them!" yelled Kai.

"I'm sorry Master, I can't. It's for your own good." Replied Dranzer turning away from her master's glare. This only made Kai angrier (angry being an understatement) and Dranzer soon had to jump in and help hold him down. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, pulling him against the chair while making cooing sounds in his ear, trying to calm down her furious master. Soon the bowl was empty and everyone could relax. The team pulled away from their captain and sat down. All exhausted. Kai stood up and was about to walk outside when he turned pale and ran for the bathroom. The team followed and watched as Kai unwillingly emptied his stomachs contents into the toilet. Kai turned to see concern written on his team's faces.

"Oh Kai." Whispered Ray.

"Yeah 'oh'." Muttered Kai.

" I guess we shoved it down your throat to fast." Said Diachi; clueless to what was going on. Everyone had to laugh at this, except for Hilary, who had gone to help Kai, Ray, Dranzer and Kai. Dranzer raised her hand which was engulfed in flames and was about to hit Diachi on the head for being so clueless when Kai who was walking out the bathroom, grabbed it and put it back down, shaking his head. He then grabbed her hand in a more comfortable position and pulled her along with him. The team followed and sat down in the kitchen. Kai went to the sink and had a glass of water.

"Gees. He may be exhausted but he sure puts up a fight. I'd hate to see him when he's at full strength." Muttered Diachi.

"Trust me. I have and it ain't pretty." Tyson muttered back.

"You do realise I can hear you" stated Kai as he put his glass back in the sink.

Tyson and Diachi gulped. "We only meant… um it's just…." They stuttered.

"Be outside for training in 5 minutes." Ordered Kai, ignoring Tyson and Diachi.

Tyson and Diachi gave a sigh of relief.

"I really thought we were gonna get it that time!" stated Tyson.

"Yeah I know what you mean!" agreed Diachi.

"I can still hear you, you idiots!" called Kai.

Kai didn't go easy on the team when it came to training and he kept his promise of 'extra training tomorrow'. Ray and Max had just finished a beybattle with Ray pulling off a win and Diachi was trying out his new move and was using the tips Kai gave him.

"Right. Tyson you battle me. The winner goes up against Ray, the loser against Max," explained Kai.

Kai and Tyson walked up to the dish.

"3 2 1 LET IT RIP!!"

Both bladers launched their blades into the dish. The battle went back and forth though Kai seemed out of it. Tyson noticed this and tried to use it to his advantage by calling out Dragoon. Kai kept his head down with his eyes closed.

"Dragoon attack!!" called Tyson as Dragoon charged at Dranzer. Kai seemed to snap out of his trance and called out Dranzer. Ray studied Kai. Something was wrong. His eyes were a blood red and he seemed real mad. Ray gulped; something bad was about to happen. Kai's head had snapped up and he was looking at Tyson with eyes full of hate. "Dranzer!" cried Kai. Dranzer rose and charged full on at Dragoon who was already charging at her. Dranzer clashed into Dragoon and there was a bright light, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. When they looked back to the dish, they saw that Tyson and Dragoon had been flung back, leaving a victorious Phoenix and Russian teen. Tyson was staring at Kai with shock 'what the heck just happened?' thought Tyson.

"Tyson…" Tyson snapped out of his thoughts and focused on Kai. His captain had managed to stay standing in the one spot but was panting heavily. Kai closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes again slowly and his breathing had steadied a bit. "Tyson…" Kai said again. "Sorry about your blade" said the teen in between breaths.

Tyson looked at his blade and gasped when he saw that his attack ring was smashed.

He looked back up to Kai and the sight he saw worried him. Kai was shaking and his breathing had become difficult as the rising and falling of his chest were becoming slower and struggled. Kai fell to all fours as he coughed up blood. He tried to stand up again but as he did, the last thing he remembered was falling backwards and seeing nothing but black.

Hilary sighed as she watched Ray replace the wet cloth on Kais head with a new one. It was quite a shock to the whole team when the cold teen collapsed. Ray had caught him just before he hit the ground. He had called to Kai trying to wake him up but then took control and knew jus what to do. He sent max to get a bed ready and for Hilary and Kenny to go get some water, a cloth, and some bandages just in case. Ray had picked Kai up bridal style and told Tyson and Diachi to open the doors for him.

By the time Hilary and Kenny came with what Ray had asked for, Ray had already started checking Kai for any injuries and Kai was already in bed.

"How's he doing?" asked Kenny as he walked into the room.

"Not to good chief." Replied Max.

"He seems to be getting worse." Stated Ray.

It was true. Kai had started shaking and breathing heavily again and was now covered in cold sweat. Every now and then he would mumble something, usually in Russian. The others just figured he was having a nightmare. They hadn't seen Dranzer at all but Kenny explained that it was probably because Kai had fallen unconscious.

"Why do you think he just…collapsed?" asked Tyson.

"It could be from lack of sleep or food or anything." Explained Ray. "I mean right now he's got a fever and this morning we saw him throw up and I don't think he's eaten anything since as we've all been training."

Just as Ray was saying this, a small groan was heard, turning everyone's attention back to Kai whose eyes were open, staring at the ceiling with a look of confusion in them. Soon the confusion was replaced with realization.

"Kai?" asked Hilary.

"You ok?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah. Never felt better Tyson." came Kais reply as he rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The others smiled. At least some things never changed.

"Do you remember what happened?" Ray asked softly.

Kai nodded. "How long was I out for?"

Everyone hesitated to answer.

"2 hours." Answered Max.

Kai cursed under his breath as he looked away from everyone. He sat up but winced as a shot of pain ran through his body. Ray tried to push Kai back down but he only shrugged Rays grip off of him and stood up.

"Kai I don't really think you should be moving." Said Diachi.

"I'm fine." Retorted Kai. He looked outside and saw that it was probably about 5 o'clock. " Come on. Let's go out for dinner. On me." Suggested Kai.

Everyone's jaws hit the floor. Kai just offered to take them somewhere for dinner!

" Sounds good!" said Tyson, Max and Diachi. The others nodded In agreement. As they headed for the door there was a bright light that zoomed past them all causing most of them to stumble backwards as the light tackled Kai to the ground. There lying on top of Kai, pinning his arms to the ground was what seemed like a very ticked off Dranzer.

" And where do you think you're going?" Dranzer snarled.

Kai just looked up at her face with no emotion on his face or in his eyes.

"Well?" demanded Dranzer. Again Kai didn't reply causing Dranzer to become extremely annoyed as she growled at him. Finally Kai responded.

"Dranzer."

"Yeah?"

"Get off me."

Dranzer sighed and reluctantly hopped of her master and helped him up.

"Please master. Don't go. Stay and rest!" Dranzer pleaded as she pouted and gave the Kai the puppy dog eyes.

"Come on lets go." Said Kai as he ignored Dranzer.

Dranzer crossed her arms and pouted some more. "Now what? I've tried being rough and I've tried the pouting and puppy dog eyes." Muttered Dranzer, unaware that her master was walking towards the door again.

Kai turned around and faced his bit beast; he could've cracked up at look on Dranzer's face. "Take me to a place where the magic between us becomes real. Take me all the way." Sung Kai, his voice soft and smooth. Dranzer looked up at him while his team gave him puzzled looks.

"Boy I want you to lock me in your heart and throw away the key." Dranzer sung back to him, her voice flowing gently.

"Show me love the way it's supposed to be." Responded Kai, still singing.

"Lock me in your heart and never let me go." They sung together.

"Oh I must confess," sung Kai.

"You are the best. So baby come and take me." Finished Dranzer. **(A/N chorus from lock me in your heart by Mandy Moore)**

Kai smirked. "So you haven't forgotten."

"I never will!"

Kais smirk grew bigger as he turned to walk out the door. Dranzer laughed and ran to catch up to her master who had just walked out of the dojo. The rest of the team was silent. Ray soon broke the silence by asking," what was all that about?" everyone else just shrugged before they too ran to catch up to their captain.

**What was that about? you'll find out if you continue to read! plz review! (sorry this chapter is kinda short. the nxt one should be longer!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapta 3! Enjoy!**

**Declaimer: don't own beyblade but I do own Dranzers human form.**

Tyson and Diachi let out a loud belch as they sat back in their chairs, rubbing their stomachs. Kai called the waitress over and paid for their meals and they all left. As they were walking home, Kai abruptly stopped, causing everyone else to run into him.

"Could you warn us next time?" complained Diachi as he rubbed heads.

"Quiet!" hissed Kai.

"Kai what's going on?" asked the blonde. Kai only ignored him as he searched for the presence he had felt. Usually he wouldn't care too much but the presence seemed oddly familiar. The others watched as Kai narrowed his eyes and turned as he searched for… something. No one dared to ask what he was doing as they all knew that Kai's senses were pretty much as good as Rays. The odd thing was, Ray hadn't sensed anything. Kai let out a hiss as he sensed another presence one he did not like.

"Dranzer." The girl appeared in her bit beast form before changing into the form they had all become familiar with. "Yeah I know. I sense it too." Dranzer was standing in a similar pose to Kais as they both searched for the presence they had felt. Kai straightened and shook his head.

"Can you please tell us what that was about!?" demanded Tyson.

"It's nothing. Let's keep go-" Kai was cut off as he felt the presence again. He got into the position he was in earlier and started searching.

"Great here we go again!" muttered Hilary. She was getting annoyed with this and it was starting to get cold.

Kais eyes widened. "Is it her!?" he asked.

"I don't think so," replied Dranzer though she didn't sound too confident. Kai felt the presence again and it was coming at them from behind. Kai spun around and threw his fists out, narrowly missing Ray.

"What was that for!?" exclaimed Ray but Kai didn't answer as he turned to look up at the sky. The others watched again as their captain started scanning the sky. All of a sudden he jumped backwards, missing the 'thing' that was coming at him.

"I see you're still as good as you used to be. Maybe even better!" said the 'thing' as it raised its head. Everyone gasped but for two different reasons. Kai and Dranzer gasped when they saw who it was and the rest f the group gasped when they saw that the 'thing' was a girl.

"What do you want?" growled Kai as he got into and attack stance.

"Kai?" asked Ray as his eyes flicked between the 3 people in front of him. Kai was in an attack stance as was Dranzer but her eyes were glowing red, her hands were engulfed in flames and beautiful red wings had appeared at her shoulder blades. And yet the girl who had attacked them stood there calmly. "Kai? What's going on?" Ray asked again.

"I asked you a question. What are you doing here!?" demanded Kai.

"Relax. I'm only here to get what's rightfully mine." Replied the girl.

"And what's that?" asked Dranzer.

"You." the girl said pointing to Kai.

Dranzer narrowed her eyes. "Well you aren't gonna get him!"

"Fair enough. But I will have him sooner or later. Be warned. I'll be coming for you sooner then you think!"

"Well you'll have to get through me!" exclaimed Dranzer as her whole arms were covered in flames. The girl smirked as she moved into the same position as Dranza, wings and all.

"Wait! If you're coming for me later. In which you won't succeed by the way. Why are you here now." Said Kai.

The girl stood up straight. "To see if you would come now and to do this." She replied as she stepped towards Kai, wrapped hr hands around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Kai's eyes widened in shock and Dranzer let out a furious screech, turning into her bit beast form while everyone who was watching felt their mouths drop open. The girl let go of Kai and turned to face Dranzer. "Relax you stupid canary. I'm going now anyway." She said and stretched her wings, rising into the sky and flying off. Once the girl was out of sight, everyone turned to look at Kai, watching as his knees buckled and he fell to his knees.

"Kai!" they rushed over to see if he was ok but Dranzer, who had turned into her human form, beat them to it.

"Wake up!" she demanded. By now the others had reached her.

"Wake up?" asked Max. Dranzer said nothing, just pointed to Kais eyes. The team looked and saw that kais eyes were glazed. Dranzer got on her knees so that her eyes were levelled with Kais. "Snap out of it right now!" she ordered as she shook Kai.

"Master! Wake up!" Dranzer slapped him across the face causing everyone to wince at the sound of flesh meeting flesh. Kai closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were back to normal. Everyone but Dranzer gave a sigh of relief. Kai rubbed his cheek. "Sheesh, you didn't' have to hit so hard! Why take your anger out on me!" he muttered while glaring at the girl before him.

"Well you shouldn't have fallen under her spell so easily! You should've pushed her away!" retorted Dranzer, standing.

"So this is my fault is it?" snapped Kai, staying on his knees.

"Well duh!" Dranzer snapped back.

Kai glared harder and was about to say something when he saw something in Dranzer's eyes. Worry and concern but not just that, pain and tears. He studied the girls face and saw that she was trying not to cry. He reached up and stroked her cheek, his eyes becoming soft and gentle. "Dranzer." He whispered. He grabbed her hands and pulled her down into a hug. He rubbed her back soothingly as she rested her head against his shoulder the tears falling freely now. Dranzer soon pulled away and stood up again, helping her master up as well.

"You know she'll never have me. She'll never be mine. I wont let her." Kai explained softly.

"I know. I'm just scared that I'll lose you." Dranzer said, smiling weakly. Kai slipped his hand into hers. "Come on." He said, "let's go home."

Ray stood over the stove making breakfast. When they got home last night, Kai had just gone straight to bed so they didn't get the chance to ask him any questions about what had happened. Ray gave a quick glance towards the Russian. Kai was sitting at the table, laying his head on his arms with his eyes closed and he looked completely drained. Ray turned back to the stove and guessed that Kai hadn't slept much last night let alone at all. Ray was dieing to ask Kai about last night but knew he should wait until the others woke up.

Tyson and Diachi shoved down their 5th lot of breakfast while the others just sat and stared. Ray looked over at Kai who was looking at his plate hesitantly; Dranzer was watching him like a hawk from her place on the bench. "You know you don't have to eat if you don't want to." Stated Ray. Kai looked up and nodded. "I'll just have an apple." Before Kai could get up to get it one came flying at him, which he caught. Kai looked at Dranzer, knowing she was the one who had thrown it. Dranzer pointed at the apple, "eat." She ordered. Kai obeyed and ate it in record time, even making Tyson and Diachi look slow. He took the core and chucked it in the bin before coming to sit down again. Tyson and Diachi had finally finished eating. 'Finally!' thought Ray. "Kai who was that girl last night?" asked Ray. Everyone looked at Kai, expecting an answer. Kai sighed. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later. "You mean you didn't figure it out?"

"Well I thought it was like Dranzer's sister or twin and I thought she was jealous that you were Dranzer's partner and that she wanted revenge." Tyson said.

Dranzer narrowed her eyes, "don't you EVER compare me to her!" she snarled.

"No Tyson. It wasn't that. It was…" Kai hesitated. "Black Dranzer."

Everyone let it sink in, thinking back to what she had said then; "WHAT!?"

"Come on. Training." Said Kai as he got up.

"But you've only had an apple!" objected Kenny. Kai glared at him but took a handful of cherries. "There."

"How do we know you're gonna eat them?" asked Hilary. Kai rolled his eyes then stuck one in his mouth and swallowed it. Dranzer then raised her hand and clicked her fingers. The bin flew open and Kai spat the seed in and the bin closed again. Dranzer threw her hands in the air and cheered. "SCORE!!" she then cracked up laughing and followed her master out to the yard. Kai smirked at his bit beasts childish antics but was stopped when Kais cell rung. "Now what?" he muttered as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kai its Mr. Dickinson."

"Hi. What's up?"

Mr Dickinson chuckled. "Always straight to the point aren't you! Anyway. I was wondering if you and the team could come down to my office for a quick meeting."

"Sure. We'll be down there as soon as possible."

"Well see you then!"

"Bye" Kai hung up and turned to face the others.

"Trainings cancelled for now. Mr D wants to see us at his office. We leave. Now." With that he walked out the door the others following.

**Why does Black Dranzer want to come after Kai? And what does Mr Dickinson want to talk about?**

**Plz review and the nxt chappie will be here soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! i am guilty! i didnt thank ma reviewers! thank u to my reviewers! k. now that that is out the way, on with the story!**

"Now boys you're probably wondering why I called you down here and I was going to ask if…" Kai cut off Mr. Dickinson.

"Sign us up."

"Well then. That was easy!" Mr. Dickinson said while chuckling.

"Sign us up for what?" asked Max.

"Well Max, it's a tournament that's going to have only the teams who participated in the world championships participating in it. It starts in 1 wk and the other teams are arriving today."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Diachi.

Mr Dickinson chuckled. "Yes it is! Well that was all I had to say so I now leave you in Kai's hands!"

* * *

"Wow! I can't wait! This is going to be the best! Not only do I get to battle everyone again, I get to thrash everyone again!" Tyson said merrily. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Hey Kai would it be alright to quickly go and get some groceries? We want to invite some of the other teams over for lunch today and I'm going to need a lot more food." Said Ray. Kai just shrugged. "Cool! Let's go!" said Ray.

* * *

As they walked out of the supermarket Dranzer appeared. "That's a lot of food!" she exclaimed, raising her eyebrows at all the bags everyone was carrying. "Master let me help!" said Dranzer as she tried to grab the bags from Kai. Dranzer grabbed one but dropped it and gasped. Kai put his bags down and quickly grabbed the bag but there a few items that were fell out the bag. He put the items he had caught down and dived to catch the ones that were about to hit the ground. As he dived he twisted so that he landed on his back with his arms stretched upwards so that he could catch the eggs. Kai gave a sigh of relief when he caught the eggs but swore when he saw two 2L bottles of milk coming at him. The milk landed right in Kai's stomach pushing all the air out of Kai's lungs. Kai started coughing as he was winded. "Instead of looking, can you get these things of me so I can breathe!" shouted Kai between short, raspy breaths. "Oh! Right! Sorry!" cried Dranzer as she picked up the milk and helped her master up. After everything was fixed up, they started heading home again. As they were walking Ray stopped and it was his turn to drop some bags. Kai rolled his eyes and caught them. "Right anyone drop anymore bags they can catch them themselves." Said Kai as he gave some bags to Dranzer. Kai looked over to the nekojin and frowned at the scared expression on Rays face. "What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"D…dog!" replied Ray. Everyone looked at where Ray's eyes were directed and there standing a few feet away was a stray dog. Max and Tyson yelped and hid behind Ray. "That is one BIG dog!" exclaimed Diachi as he stared at it.

"You know its useless standing behind Ray." Stated Kai.

"Yeah but he's stronger!" whined Tyson.

"Yes but he's also a nekojin."

"So?"

Kai sighed. He could hit Tyson for being so naïve. "Nekojin. Cats." Explained Kai.

"Oh."

Kai rolled his eyes and put down the bags he was carrying and walked over to the dog who started growling as he approached. Kai growled back at it and gave it a stern look. The dog stopped growling when Kai held out a fist for it to sniff. When the dog stopped sniffing his hand, Kai slowly raised it and scratched behind its ears.

"There you go big boy!" Kai said to the dog as it pawed at Kai affectionately.

"Right." said Kai as he picked up the bags. "Let's go!" Ray walked up to Kais right side, the dog on the left, and asked, "How'd you do that? Oh, and thanks"

Kai was about to answer when the dog started growling at Ray. Kai gave it a stern look and it stopped growling. "Tala would always look after stray dogs just like I look after stray cats and I guess some of me rubbed off onto Tala and vice versa." Explained Kai.

"Cool!" exclaimed Ray. "I didn't know you looked after stray cats."

"Yeah well, tell anyone and you're dead."

* * *

As Ray started cooking, max came in and confirmed that the All Starz were coming.

"Right. Can you go tell Kai that everyone's coming?"

"I would but he fell asleep on the couch with the dog after he washed it and fed it."

"Well I guess we better leave him! He hasn't slept in a while."

* * *

Some time later there was a knock at the door everyone but Kai who was still asleep, went to see who it was because if it was one of the teams they sure were early! When they opened the door they were surprised to see Tala, Spencer and Bryan standing there. "Hi. What brings you here?" asked Ray.

"Hi. Where's Kai?" replied Tala.

"He's inside sleeping. Would you like to come in?"

The boys nodded in reply. As they stepped into the dojo, the dog came around the corner. "I didn't know you had a dog!" exclaimed Tala as he repeated the same thing Kai had down earlier.

"We…we don't but i...if the dogs here, that means K…Kai's probably awake." Stuttered Ray as he backed away from the dog. And speak of the devil; Kai came round the corner with Dranzer in tow. Kai stopped in his tracks when he saw the 3 Russians. "You didn't tell me they were coming." Kai said slowly. Tala stood up straight and looked at Kai who was staring at him with his usual mask on. Tala, Spencer and Bryan stared at Kai with the same mask on. Dranzer broke the silence by rushing forwards screaming, "Tala!" as she wrapped her arms around him. Tala returned the hug, "hey Dranz!" Talas eyes never left Kai's. The girl then ran over and hugged Bryan who picked her up and swung her around, laughing. Dranzer then raced over to Spencer who picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. Dranzer then stood up on his shoulders, and jumped off, flipping while in midair and landing with a "ta-da!" Tala and Kai narrowed their eyes at each other.

"What are you doing here?"

"There's a tournament remember?"

"You know what I mean!"

"We remembered the date and came to see if you were ok and by the looks of things, it's worse then ever!"

"Why isn't Ian here?"  
"You know he hates seeing it happen, especially to you, seeing you get it worse then any of us!"

The boys growled at each other, then lunged at each other. Spencer, Bryan and Dranzer sidestepped the two boys who were now rolling around on the ground throwing kicks and punches at each other.

"Shouldn't we try to stop them?!" Hilary asked urgently.

Spencer, Bryan and Dranzer looked at each other before turning back to Hilary.

"No" they said in unison while shaking their heads simultaneously. After a while the 2 Russians stopped trying to kill each other and lay next to each other breathing heavily. They looked at each other and to the Bladebreakers surprise, started laughing. Spencer, Bryan and Dranzer smiled, the 2 Russians who were still standing went to help their friends off the ground but ended up tripping over them causing them all to laugh harder. Once they had gotten up Dranzer and everyone else watched as they greeted each other with jokes and friendly hugs and they continued to laugh and the dog started barking. Dranzer smiled at the scene.

"I've never seen Kai this happy!" exclaimed Hilary.

Dranzer nodded. "It's been a while since they've seen each other otherwise their usually like Ray when he gets happy, calm and smiling slightly but not like this, over the top. But when they're together their like how you usually see them at tournaments like take the latest one for instance, they have complete trust in each other but they still seem distant to others. Their with family."

"I guess we'll be having some extra people for lunch!" said Ray. He looked at his watch and yelped.

"What's wrong Ray?" asked Tyson.

"Everyone will be here in an hr and nothings ready! Quick! Help me finish cooking!" cried Ray as he pushed everyone into the kitchen and started ordering them around. The Russians looked at the scene in front of them. No one but Hilary and Ray had any idea what they were doing. Bryan was smirking, Spencer had a look of confusion on his face, Dranzer was trying not to crack up and Tala raised an eyebrow then looked over at Kai who ran a hand through his hair and looked back at Tala, rolling his eyes, Kai sighed. "Everyone freeze!" he demanded. Everyone froze and looked at him.

"Everyone outside for training except for Hilary and Ray!" everyone obeyed. "Spencer, Bryan go out with them and take Dranz with you. Just launch her. Oh and your in charge of training!" said Kai as he and Tala went to help Ray and Hilary.

"Right. What do you want us to do?" asked Tala as he rolled up his sleeves.

"You cook?" Ray asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything wrong with that Kon?" snarled Kai.

"No of course not! Just start cutting and do anything really!" replied the neko gin. "Oh and can you send the dog out with the others?" Ray added weakly. Tala nodded and took the dog outside while Kai started chopping. 'I now know what Dranzer meant by trust and family, they're really protective of each other.' Ray thought as he put some food in the oven. By now Tala had come back and was helping Kai.

"I wonder what weapons those 2 were taught to use?" Ray wondered out loud, quickly covering his mouth after he said it. Both Russians stopped chopping. Tala looked at Kai who started chopping again. 'Not a good time to ask that now. Not with what he's going through.' Thought Tala. "Why do you ask that Kitty?"

"Its just that you're so smooth with the knife and… oh I'm so sorry I brought it up!" apologised Ray ignoring the 'kitty'.

"Lets just say knives were one of them." Replied Tala as he too started chopping.

* * *

An hr later everything was done and just as Ray popped the last thing into the oven, there was a knock at the door. Hilary called the others in and the Bladebreakers answered the door. Everyone was there, The White Tigers, All Starz, Barthez Battalion and The Majestics. There were many hellos but all went silent when the Blitzkrieg Boys walked into the room. Spencer stood with his arms crossed. Bryan stared at them through narrowed eyes, a nasty smirk playing at his lips. Tala glared at them all while Kai looked at them calmly, his usual mask on. The dog, which they had named Blitzkrieg was sitting next to Tala and Kai but stood and growled when he saw The White Tigers, but was soon hushed and told to sit by Tala and Kai. Dranzer stood next to Kai, smiling warmly at the guests. Soon all eyes were on Kai and all were shocked by his appearance. He was paler then usual, his eyes were redder then usual, he seemed slightly drained and he had lost an unhealthy amount of weight. The Blitzkrieg Boys could tell everyone was staring at Kai and stepped in front of him slightly, glaring at everyone and telling them to back off.

"Ray?" said Kai as he turned.

"Yeah?"

"I think lunch is…" Kai stopped and turned back to face everyone, his eyes glazed again.

"Kai?" asked Ray, his voice full of worry.

Kai said nothing as he walked past everyone and out the door, scaling the wall surrounding the dojo and walking to the other side of the street. The remaining Russians looked at each other before Tala swore and they ran after their teammate, following the same path. The White Tigers followed when Ray ran after them, they too jumping the wall while the others went through the dojo entrance.

Kai had run across the street and he stopped a girl. He blinked and shook his head, his eyes retuning to normal. He looked down at the girl he had stopped and gasped. In front of him was a girl in black mini shorts, black boots, black fingerless gloves, a blue shirt with a black half jacket over the top. Her hair was black and was tied in a ponytail that came half way down her neck. Her fringe was brushed over to one side covering half of one of her blue eyes. There was a blue headscarf tied around her head and there was a clip with blue flowers on it sitting just above her ponytail.

"Kai!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise and her face displayed a huge smile.

"Niki…no, no, no! You're dead! Boris he said. He said that he k…killed you! You can't be alive! It's impossible!" Kai stumbled backwards, his breath becoming quicker as he panicked, memories flashing before his eyes. "No, no, no…" he repeated over to himself. Niki stepped froward and touched his cheek. "If I say I want you back would you turn around and say you want me too. You asked me that Kai and I agreed but only if you'd do the same for me, you agreed as well. And now I'm telling you that I want you back." Whispered Niki, her eyes filled with tears of happiness.

"It's true Kai." Kai spun around to see Tala and the others there. "She was never killed."

"You knew!" accused Kai. "You knew and never told me! I always blamed myself for her death and this entire time you knew!" Kai was growing more frustrated by the second.

"Please Kai! Tala couldn't tell you cos then they'd punish all of us, mostly you! They could torture you both ways! It was a win/win situation for them!" Niki explained.

"Then that means that the others knew as well!" exclaimed Kai. "What about her!?" he asked as he pointed at Dranzer. "Did she know as well!"

"Yes." Niki answered weakly.

"Well why didn't anyone tell me after the abbey!"

"Because we thought it would be best for you to find out by yourself!" protested a new voice.

"Ian?"

"Hey Kai! You ok?"

"Y…yeah. Look I think I get it now. Lets… just go have lunch."

Niki hugged Kai as tight as she could, tears streaming down her cheeks. Kai returned the hug just as tightly. 'At least I did get to see her again! I am never letting Boris or Voltaire near her or anyone ever again!' thought Kai as he walked back inside hand in hand with Niki.

**Ok then! that was chapter 4! plz review! oh, if Kai or any of the Blitzkrieg Boys seem OOC, there is an actual reason for that and it'll be explained later on in the story. and also, dont worry, Dranzer isnt always as hypo as a 5 yr old. that'll be explained later as well!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok hi! thank u to my reviewers. this is not gonna be a Kai x OC story in fact in wont be a anyone x anyone story, no romance. i hate when people go overboard with romance especially if everything else is perfectly good reading material. anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: dont own beyblade but i do own Niki**

* * *

After lunch everyone sat together and talked. Tyson and Max stuck on some music and started singing.

"Whose cd is that?" asked Hilary.

"It's The Masked Hearts!" replied Tyson as he continued singing.

All the girls squealed, "Turn it up! Turn it up!" they cried.

After the last track on the cd played Tyson decided they should have a rap competition. He ran and made a 'microphone' and ran back to the others.

"Ok! Who wants to go first?" Tyson asked.

No one replied.

"Aww come on!" Tyson said.

After a lot of convincing, Tyson managed to get some people up. Michael had a try as did Rick. Mariah and Lee did a duo. Tyson was about to try when Tala stopped him.

"How bout we get Kai to try?" suggested Tala. Kais eyes flew open and he glared at Tala. He knew that this was ticking him off.

"Oh yeah! Please Kai!" asked Niki.

"Yes! Do the warning you used to give to the others!" exclaimed Dranzer. Kai growled but stood up anyway. Tyson offered him the 'mike' but he shook his head.

"Come on Dranz!" cried Niki, "lets do it the special way!" the girls stood up and stood either side of Kai.

"Nana nana nanana nana nana nananananana." The girls started singing.

Kai sighed, took a deep breath and started, "my name is Kai. I got Dranzer by my side. And I love to blade. I've got one thing to say. I'll name no names. Don't push me cos I'm close to the edge and if you aren't careful then I'll have your head!" with that he turned on his heel and went back to the wall.

The girls continued to sing " I wouldn't want to get on his bad side cos you know he just might. Have your head just like he said. But it's all right cos as long as we're here, there's no need to fear, he won't even get near! But he really cares for you, watching every single thing you do. But if I were you, I'd watch what I do. Cos get on his bad side; he just might have your head just like he said! He just wants you to feel nothing but pleasure, beautiful pleasure! He'd rather be with you, then any treasure, beautiful treasure! He just wants you to feel nothing but pleasure, beautiful pleasure! He wouldn't give you up not even for treasure, beautiful treasure! He just wants you to feel nothing but pleasure, beautiful pleasure. You mean more to him, then any treasure, beautiful treasure! Beautiful treasure! Ooh yeah! Just pleasure. No, no, no treasure. No, no, just pleasure. Oh! Just pleasure, you're his treasure!" the girls finished their singing and completed their dancing with a set of complicated moves.

Everyone cheered as the girls took a bow. They then ran over and grabbed Kai, and hauled him over, forcing him to bow, though with a look of pure displeasure. Everyone clapped again.

"Where'd you learn to rap? I didn't think someone as cold as you COULD learn to rap! Maybe you had to hire the Masked Hearts to teach you," commented Tyson.

"You have no idea!" said Bryan.

Now it was time for Kai to get his revenge. "You know what. Why don't you all come to stay at my place? And I'll organise some dessert for us all and when we're there, Tala can show us what he can do!"

Everyone agreed. "Alright sleep over at Kais!" cried Diachi.

Kai let his mask slip back on. "I'll call for someone to pick us up. Be ready in 15 minutes." He ordered in his monotonous voice.

* * *

Everyone stepped outside the dojo only to have their jaws hit the ground. There in front of them were 4 limos. 1 pink, one that had the Blitzkrieg Boys and Bladebreakers logos on it, another was covered in a orange tigers pattern with white tigers playing different sports and shooting stars on it and one that had different knights on it and the Barthez Battalions logo on it. The chauffeurs were in black uniforms with team logos on the back of their jackets, the ones of whom they would be driving for.

"Why did these ones come? They were for the tournament only." Muttered Kai. "Well I'm pretty sure you can guess whose is whose."

"Kai these are awesome! But whose the pink one for?" asked Mathilda.

"The girls of course."

All the girls squealed and ran for the limo while the chauffeurs took all the bags.

Everyone hopped into the limos and they were off. As they arrived at Kais they gawked at it. It was a huge 3-story mansion. There was a beautiful garden and every facility you could think of. They walked to the front door and Kai knocked. A butler answered it. "Good evening mas- Kai. Is there anything you'd like me to do?"

"Could you please prepare some cake for us?"

"Sure."

"Thanks"

All the teams walked in and gawked again. The hall way was a beautiful place with white, purple and blue walls with silver splashes through it. There was a set of spiral stairs at the end of the hall way and there were doors leading to all different rooms.

"You guys coming?" asked Niki who had started to walk off with the Russians.

The others quickly rushed o catch up.

"Where are we going Kai?" asked Ian.

"We'll go to the recording room." Replied the teen.

All of the Blitzkrieg Boys stopped, including Dranzer and Niki. They looked at each other and started walking again.

"You sure about that?" asked Bryan.

"They're gonna find out sooner or later." Came Kais reply as he pushed open a set of doors.

"Wow Kai! I didn't think you were such a big fan of the Masked Hearts." Exclaimed Mariah as she and the others stared at the room in front of them. It was a huge recording studio. There were posters of The Masked Hearts all over the walls and all the instruments had the Masked Hearts logos on them.

"Well you guys make yourselves comfortable and we'll get set up." Said Kai as he and the other Russians walked over to the instruments. Kai and Tala pressed a series of buttons on the dashboard and ran over to the others. Kai, Tala and Bryan went to the guitars. Spencer was at the drums. Ian went to the Keyboards and the girls went to the 2 main mikes. There was a microphone in front of everyone.

"We're gonna make it like a video clip." Explained Tala.

"k. 1 2 3!" cried the 2 girls.

The music started and the group started singing.

G: oh oh oh.

Lalala lalala laLala la

la la la lalala la

B: you looked at my face

Thought you could get me.

Better look twice

It wont be that easy.

G: thinks its because

You're a little older

All you'll get from me

Is my cold shoulder

All: you shouldn't judge someone

By what you see

You may be wrong

Like you were wrong about me.

B: I'm not too young to know  
The right things to do  
And one of those things is  
Not to fall for you  
G: Boy I don't want no play  
Didn't you hear me say  
I'm not gonna fall for you  
So please just go away  
B: It didn't work out the way that you planned  
G: Bragged to your friends  
Said you were the man  
B: Now what you gonna do  
Since your plan is blown  
G: Couldn't get this little girl  
Now you're crying all alone  
All: Too bad you judged me by first sight  
It's too late now  
So kiss this chance goodnight  
B: I'm not too young to know  
The right things to do  
And one of those things is  
Not to fall for you  
G: Boy I don't want no play  
Didn't you hear me say  
I'm not gonna fall for you  
So please just go away  
All: You say you want me  
When you don't really know who I am  
I don't wanna play no games  
So catch me if you can  
G: lalala lalala lalala la

La la la lalala la

G: Lalala lalala lalala la

La la la lalala la

B: It didn't work out the way that you planned  
G: Bragged to your friends  
Said you were the man  
B: Now what you gonna do  
Since your plan is blown  
G: Couldn't get this little girl  
Couldn't get this little girl  
Niki: Now you're crying all alone  
B: I'm not too young to know  
The right things to do  
And one of those things is  
Not to fall for you (Niki: not to fall for you!)  
G: Boy I don't want no play  
Didn't you hear me say  
I'm not gonna fall for you  
So please just go away (Niki: please just go away!)

B: I'm not too young to know  
The right things to do  
And one of those things is  
Not to fall for you  
G: Boy I don't want no play  
Didn't you hear me say  
I'm not gonna fall for you  
All: Please just go away **(not too young by Mandy Moore)**

At some time they put the instruments down and just sung and started mucking around. Blitzkrieg got hyped up and ran in and started jumping around and danced with Niki on his hind legs.

Everyone clapped when they were done.

"Right now to put it together." Muttered Kai as he pressed some more buttons.

"Does it look any good?" asked Niki as she fussed over Blitzkrieg.

"See for yourself." Replied Kai as a projector came on and the video clip started playing. It was great. There were close ups of everyone and heaps of different effects.

Once the video had played, everyone clapped again.

"Where'd you learn to do all of that?" asked Kenny.

"We'll let Tala answer that!" said Kai, a smirk running across his face.

"Well…aah…you see." Tala stuttered as he thought of an answer. Kai walked over to Niki and whispered in her ear, "I thought I recognized you when we first met. I was always suspicious of you but you never knew who we really were. But you actually did. Isn't that right Nicolette?"

Niki smirked. "You have no idea how hard it was to keep you from finding out. Lucky for me, you were usually preoccupied by other things, Kav." She whispered back.

"We learnt how do to all this a while ago. It was just a hobby and we got quite good!" she said out loud seeing Tala still hadn't answered the question.

"Cool but why all the posters and all. Kai does across as one of those fans who would do all this." Said Emily as she motioned to all the posters. This time it was Niki's turn to stumble for an answer.

"Dranzer and Niki were into this kind of stuff as were the maids and I needed some new equipment so I thought I'd treat them." Answered Kai.

"But you always though Niki was dead." Lee pointed out. Kai stiffened.

"She always was into this stuff when she was younger so I thought of her younger self." Spat Kai, visibly annoyed at being kept in the dark for so long.

"Well you guessed right!" said Niki, smiling as she hooked arms with Kai. Everyone stepped back. She had just touched Kai and it was not going to end well. But to everyone's surprise, Kai just tensed and bit his lip, stopping himself from shrugging the girl off. The butler from earlier walked in. "the cake is ready Kai."

Kai nodded and the butler left.

"Come on. Its probably in the dining room" said Kai as he left the room. Everyone followed.

* * *

When they got to the dining room, they saw the longest table they had ever seen. They all took a seat except for Kai. He grabbed a cup of coffee from the table and leaned against the wall in his usual position, watching as everyone sat down and started eating. There was a cry that sounded like a cat and everyone looked to see the White Tigers and Ray standing on top of the table. Mariah was literally suffocating Lee as she clung to him tightly. There was the sound of laughter and everyone turned in time to see Bryan and Ian fall of their chairs, laughing hard as they rolled around on the ground. When they finally stopped laughing, Bryan high fived Ian saying "great idea! The look on the kitties faces was priceless!" Ian nodded as he wiped tears from his eyes. Kai put down his cup and walked over to the 2 Russians. He balled his hands into the fists, and hit them both squarely on the head. He leant forward and hissed in their ear, just loud enough for them to hear. "Touch and harm my team mates in any way and you deal with me. And trust me. You wont make it out alive." The 2 boys gulped and nodded.

"But I don't get it. What scared the White Tigers?" asked Johnny. Kai stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled, out popped Blitzkriegs head, near where the White Tigers had been sitting.

"Come here Blitzkrieg!" called Tala as he clicked his fingers near the floor. The dog raced over to Tala. "Good boy!" Tala praised as he pat him. Kai picked his cup back up and went back to the wall, Bryan and Ian got off the floor and the White Tigers sat back down. "Thanks Kai!" breathed Kevin as he relaxed again. 'If the dog isn't with Kai or Tala, it's with one of the other Blitzkrieg boys, or the 2 girls. Which is a relief for us cats!' he thought as he watched Tala continuously praise him, Tala then told the dog to attack Bryan and Ian, which he did. He jumped onto the 2 of them and started biting them gently. Tala called him back and praised him again. When everyone had finished eating, Tala spoke up. "So Kai. I hear from 2 dragons that you had a run in with Black Dranzer the other day. Mind telling us what happened?" Kai glared at Diachi and Tyson who laughed nervously. "I'll tell you later." He replied.

"You might as well tell us now. It's probably best if the others know." Said Spencer. Kai looked at Dranzer who just shrugged. So Kai told them all what had happened the other day. When he was finished Tala spoke. "Do you think its BioVolt?"

"Most probably." Came Kais reply. Dranzer, who had started pacing the room, fired a bunch of questions at Kai.

"What do they want? What if she gets to you? She better not lay a finger on you if she wants to survive! What are we supposed to do? What if they attack at the tournament?! People will get hurt and you know they won't care! Why do they want you?! Why does SHE want you?!"

Kais eyes followed his bit beast as he answered her questions in order. "I don't know. She won't get to me. We wait to see what happens. If they attack at the tournament their dead meat and there will be security as well as us there. I don't know why they want me. Probably something to do with my so called 'grandfather' and I don't know why she wants me but I'll have the boys with me and now all these bladers know as well. Will you _please _stop pacing the room?!"

"Sorry. But Master what if she _does_ get to you? Then what?"

"Dranzer I told you that she wont. Your mine and I'm yours. I made the promise with you. No one else." Kai answered while sighing, obviously getting fed up.

"Aah! That stupid promise! She got to you twice, the promise was broken twice, and we have said the promise 3 times, who says it wont happen again! I wish I never made that stupid promise in the first place!" cried Dranzer. As soon as she said the words her hands flew to her mouth, her eyes widened. "Master I… god no!" she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Kai spilt his coffee and it poured down his arm, he then dropped the cup and some of its contents splashed onto his legs, the mug smashed on the ground. Dranzer stared at her master, as he said nothing. Tough, he didn't have to. Everyone saw the emotion run across his eyes. Disbelief, pain, sadness, sorrow, anger, rage, hate and then Kai just stared at Dranza with cold, emotionless eyes. His mask had slipped back on. "Get out. Get out! GET OUT!" he screamed. Dranzer turned and sprinted out the room, tears pouring down her face. Tyson stood to go after her. "Leave her." Said Tala. Tyson turned to him. "What? Why?" he then turned to Kai. "Nice move Kai! Now look! Why'd you have to go and yell at her! You can be such a jerk sometimes!" but Kai wasn't listening. He just stared at the spot where Dranzer had been. Tala walked over to Kai and laid a hand gently on Kais shoulder. "You're gonna get burnt if you don't clean that coffee off of your arm." Kai turned his head slowly and looked at Tala, he then looked at his arm and shook it, and most of the coffee went flying off. "You know she didn't mean it." Tala said softly. Kais head whipped back to look at Tala. "Didn't she Tala?" he hissed. "Didn't she! If so then why'd she say it! Why isn't she here now!" Kais voice got louder. He scooped up the smashed coffee cup and turned to face the wall.

"I wonder if any of the butlers have got Voltaire's number! That way I can call him and he can come get me and then Black Dranza will have me as will BioVolt! As that THING doesn't seem to want me here and I don't seem to be too welcome here! But hey! Since when have I EVER been welcome in my own house!" Kai shouted as he threw piece after piece of the mug against the wall where it smashed into tiny bits, Blitzkrieg started barking, startled by all the commotion.

"Kai you don't mean that!" cried Tala.

Kai turned to face him. Eyes blood red and an awful smirk on his lips. "Oh yes Tala. Yes I do." He then snatched one of the cups off of the table and with an almighty shout, pegged it against the wall. Kai stood there breathing heavily. He picked up the pieces of the cup he had just smashed and clutched it tightly. It cut into his hands and blood started appearing. Tala walked over to Kai and forced his hands open. The cup fell to the floor. "Stop it Kai. Calm down. What you said isn't true. You would never give yourself to BioVolt. What about us? What about your friends, your team." Tala pulled Kai into a tight embrace. **(it said they are like family so dont get any ideas!) ** Kai struggled to get free but Tala didn't let go. Once Kai relaxed did he stop. Kai smirked, his eyes still blood red. He grabbed his beyblade. "She may be able to run but she'll never be able escape this! I'm gonna train." With this he ran out side. "We better go watch this." Tala said to his team. They ran out, the other bladers following.

* * *

Kai stood in front of a beydish, his beyblade on his launcher. "Who's up for a quick battle?" he asked. Tala stepped forward, "Kai…" Kai cut him off.

"Hm… Tala. This is gonna be fun!" Tala sighed and stepped froward. "Ian can you ref?"

"Sure" Ian stepped up to the dish. "3 2 1 LET IT RIP!!"

Both bladers launched their blades and circled each other.

'Might as well get this over and done with' thought Tala as he called out Wolborg.

Kai called out Dranzer but nothing happened.

"Rise already you stupid chicken!" he cried, knowing it would annoy the heck out of the Phoenix. Dranzer appeared and gave an angry screech.

"Hey I could've called you a canary so be grateful! Now attack!" Kai commanded. Dranzer gave another angry screech and charged at Wolborg but just as she was about to hit Wolborg she turned and charged at Kai. Dranzer flew out the dish and right at Kai who threw his hands in front of his face and ducked, just missing his blade. He spun around and lunged at it, skidding on the ground as Dranzer quickly swerved out of the way. This continued and Kai ended up with a number of cuts and bruises. Kai stood up and raised his head. "Fine then. If you wanna fight. Then I'll fight." With this he ran at Dranzer. At the last minute he jumped and flipped over her. Sticking his foot out he caused Dranzer to start wobbling as she moved out the way in the knick of time. Again this continued.

"What is Kai doing?" asked Max as he stared at the scene in front of him.

"Punishing himself most likely." Replied Tala.

"What? I thought he was trying to hurt Dranzer or fight her?" stated Ray.

"He is."

"Ok I am officially confused!" said Miguel.

"He's fighting Dranzer but punishing himself at the same time. Because he's channelling his energy into Dranzer, if he hurts her, he gets hurt too." Explained Tala.

"Then why doesn't he just stop his energy from flowing into Dranzer?" asked Robert.

"Because he's doing it on purpose. He knows what's happening."

They continued to watch Kai. With some fancy footwork, he forced Dranzer into the air. Kai dived and caught her. In mid air he twisted his body and threw the blade at the wall.

"This is new!" exclaimed Ian.

"Yeah and it's not good." Muttered Tala as he ran to catch Dranzer. Kai saw Tala running towards Dranzer. "Tala! NO! Stop!" he cried. "If you touch it you'll burn your hand!"

"Don't worry! I'm used to it!"

"Yeah but!" Kai groaned and by instinct ran forward as fast as he could so that he could catch the blade before Tala. Everyone watched as Kai moved faster then anyone they'd ever known. Kai lunged and caught the blade but was about to hit Tala. He shoved the blade in his pocket and as he came flying at Tala, grabbed him and pushed him out the way. Tala fell to the floor and Kai skidded on the ground as he landed, slamming right into the wall. As he did his head was thrown back and it hit the wall with a hard thud. Tala got up and scrambled over to Kai. "Are you alright?" he asked. Kai didn't answer. He felt something wet and warm running down the back of his neck. 'Blood' Kai thought. "Tala…" he whispered as everything went black.

**

* * *

ok if your getting lost or annoyed with something tell me! but most things will be explained in later chapters and are happening the way they are for a reason! dont worry. you will find out about Niki and her past cos i know she has just suddenly appeared out of no where. i didnt put her in properly but couldnt think of how to. Plz review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! here is chapter 6. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ownly own Niki**

Hilary looked at Kai. It was the second time she had seen him unconscious in about 2 days. There had been a deep cut on the back of his head, though it didn't need stitches. They had all watched as Tala cleaned Kais cuts and had fixed up the gash on his head. They never thought Tala could be so gentle. He always seemed so rough. The words from the song they had sung rung through Hilary's head. 'You shouldn't judge someone by what you see. You may be wrong like you were wrong about me.'

Tyson walked into the room and sat down.

"Hey Tala?"

Tala opened his eyes. "Yeah Granger?"

"In the song that the girls sung after Kai did the rapping, what did they mean by, feeling pleasure and we mean more then treasure?"

"Yeah I was wondering about that too." Agreed Max.

"So you guys didn't figure it out?" asked Ray. The boys shook their heads.

"Did you Kitty?" asked Tala, closing his eyes again.

"I think so. It meant that he cares for us more then we think he does."

Tala smirked and nodded. "He does. He wouldn't give you up for anything. That's what the treasure part meant. And he just wants you to have fun and stay happy. That what the pleasure part meant."

"Though it gets extremely annoying when you go over the top."

Tala, who was sitting against Kais bed, turned to face him. "So you're finally awake sunshine."

Kai scowled. "Do you _want_ me to beat you up!?"

Tala smirked and stood. "That's no way to thank a person who helped you in your time of need!"

Kai stood and rolled his eyes. "Well thank you almighty and oh so wonderful Tala." Praised Kai, his voice dripping with sarcasm, bowing as he did so.

Tala smiled as Kai straightened up. "Now that's more like it! Why didn't you let me catch your beyblade? I'm pretty used to the heat by now, and your used to the chill from Wolborg."

"I know that. It's just the blade was hotter then usual and it would've burnt your hand 10 times worse then it used to."

Just as Kai said this, Niki and Dranzer walked in.

"Hey Tala is master awake… yet." Dranzer stopped when she saw Kai standing. They glared at each other. Tala stepped away from Kai and Niki moved away from Dranzer.

"There's only one way to settle this." Said Kai as he cracked his knuckles. Dranzer nodded as she shook her hands and they caught alight. Her eyes glowed red and her wings appeared. Dranzer stretched her wings and hovered just above the ground. They charged at each other. Kai went to go hit Dranzer but she disappeared. Kai quickly kicked backwards and smirked when it made contact with Dranzer's stomach. "Teleportation. I'm used to that by now. Have been for years." He said as he spun and rammed the girl into the wall. The other teams came rushing in.

"Is everything ok? We heard a big bang and… oh." Enrique stopped in the same way Dranzer had when he saw the pair fighting.

Dranzer pinned Kai to the wall with chains of fire. As she rushed forward to punch him, Kai just stared at her blankly. There was a thud. Kai continued to stare Dranzer in the eye. Her fist on the wall next to his right cheek. He knew she wouldn't have hit him. Dranzer jumped back and held her hand out in front of her. A string of flames came out of her palm and wrapped themselves around Kais torso. The flaming chains disappeared. Dranzer pulled Kai towards her using the string of flames. When he was right In front of her, Dranzer stepped forward and hugged him. She then stepped back and held him from arms length.

"I didn't mean to say it master. I was flustered and frustrated and I didn't think."

"Yeah. Well." Kai looked away from Dranzer's gaze.

"If I say, I want you, want you back, will you turn and walk away, from me, it's a shame. I want you back, with me. Believe."

"Dranzer let me go." Kai demanded, ignoring her words. Dranzer did as he asked. Her wings went away and her eyes returned to normal. Kai turned to face the bladers in the room. "Bladebreakers just thought you'd like to know, we have extra training tomorrow since we didn't train today." The team groaned.

"I'm gonna go sort out dinner." Kai said as he left the room. Dranzer hung her head. "Oh and Dranzer?" Dranzer raised her head slowly, fearing what her master might say. "I'd like to have my bit beast back in her blade by tomorrow morning." With that, Kai left the room. Dranzer smiled. She knew that meant all was forgiven.

After dinner, everyone went back to the recording room and mucked around with the equipment until it was late.

"We might as well sleep here. I'll ask some of the maids to bring some blankets and all." Said Kai. A few minutes later a bunch of maids walked in with blankets, sleeping bags and pillows. They set everything up, said good night and left the room. Everyone hopped into bed. As everyone was settling down Ray said good night. "Night everyone! Night Kai and thank you!" there wasn't a response not even a 'hn'. "Kai?" Ray looked over to Tala who put a finger to his lips. "He's finally fallen into a deep sleep that is definitely well deserved." Niki said as she brushed a stray hair from the face of the sleeping teen lying next to her. Ray smiled and nodded. Niki was right. Kai had barely slept at all lately and really needed it.

Kai woke to the sound of whimpering. He sat up and looked at the Blitzkrieg Boys. He saw that Tala was having a nightmare and was covered in cold sweat and shivering. It was probably a memory. This happened to all of them and Kai was pretty used to it by now. He quietly leant over the trembling teen. "Tala. Tals. Wake up." He whispered as he gently shook Tala's shoulder. Tala gave a cry, waking up the others. "Kai what's going on?" asked Ray. Kai didn't answer as he called Tala's name again as he tried to wake him. Kai blocked his head as Tala's arms lashed out. Kai then gently placed his hands on Tala's shoulders, leant forward and whispered in Tala's ear. "Come on wake up. It's ok. It's Kai." Tala bolted upright, eyes wide and panting. Kai gripped his hand and waited 'til he calmed down. "You ok?" Tala nodded. "Everyone go back to sleep. You too Tals. I'm just here." as Kai pointed to the wall and walked over to it. He sat down in his usual pose. Tala nodded and lay back down. He turned onto his stomach and rested his chin on his arms, facing Kai. "Kai could you call out Dranzer and ask her to do it?" he asked. Kai nodded as he pulled out his beyblade and launched it. "Rise" he commanded. Dranzer rose from her blade in her bit beast form and bowed her head towards her master. Kai nodded his head towards Tala and Dranzer turned to face him. She changed into her human form and rushed over to him. "Tala are you ok? What happened? Poor, poor Tala. Everything will be ok." Dranzer babbled as she fussed over the Russian. Tala sat up and laughed gently. "Dranz, I'm fine. But could you do it for me?"

"Of course! Which one? The usual or the other?" she asked.

"The usual please!" answered Tala as he lay back down. Dranzer nodded and started singing in Russian.

"So I lay my head back down  
and I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours  
I pray  
to be only yours  
I know now  
you're my only hope"

Diachi interrupted. "What the _heck_ are you saying?"

"Diachi!" Hilary scolded.

Dranza laughed lightly. "Of course! I'm sorry!" she apologised. She then started singing again, this time in English.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul  
it's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray  
To be only yours  
I know now  
You're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me all the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray  
To be only yours  
I know now  
You're my only hope

I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving Him all I have

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray  
To be only yours  
I pray  
To be only yours  
I know now  
You're my only hope

Mmm...  
Ooh..."** (only hope by Mandy Moore)**

Dranzer looked around the room. Most people had fallen asleep, except for a few bladers, including all of the Bladebreakers. Though those who were still awake seemed to being having difficulty in doing so.

"Why are you still awake?" asked Dranzer.

"We wanted to hear the rest of the song." Replied a very sleepy Max.

Dranzer smiled. "Well go to sleep now. Good night! I'll see you tomorrow for training!" at this, Kai called the blade back to his hand and in a flash, Dranzer was gone. The bladers, who were still awake, lay down and fell asleep instantly.

Ray woke to a bang. It wasn't very loud but to his catlike hearing, it was easy to hear. The other White Tigers woke as well. Mariah rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What was that Ray?" she asked.

"It was nothing. Just go back to sleep." Replied Ray. The others did as they were told. Once Ray was sure they were asleep again, he looked around and saw Kai bent over, clutching his knee. Ray crawled over to him. "Are you ok?" Kais head whipped up to see who was speaking to him but relaxed when he saw that it was Ray. "I'm fine." He answered, giving Ray a look that meant 'bug off or else!' Ray shrugged it off. "Why are you still awake? Everyone went back to sleep 2 hrs ago."

"I always stay awake for an hr after it happens."

"Yes but it happened 2 hrs ago."

"Couldn't sleep."

"You really should lie down!"

"I'm fine ok!" protested Kai as he sat down in front of Ray. Ray rolled his eyes and grabbed Kais wrist. Kai looked at him suspiciously. "What are you doing?" he asked. Ray didn't answer. Instead he dragged Kai to his sleeping bag and forced him to lie down. "Sleep." He ordered. Kai snorted and stared at the ceiling while Ray stared at him. "You know you could watch me all night and I still wont sleep." Kai said.

"No. You _will_ sleep."

"Yeah and I'm the queen of England."

"Well your majesty, you need to sleep."

Kai sighed and gave in. he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When Ray was satisfied, he crawled back to his sleeping bag and went back to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed. please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi this is chapter 7. updates may become slower as i have gone back to school but i'll try to keep them coming as fast as possible.**

**Disclaimer: i only own Niki and Epserlona**

* * *

The bladers walked into the dining room for breakfast to find the Blitzkrieg Boys and Niki already there. "Morning guys!" Niki greeted.

"Morning Nik… WOW! How'd your hair grow that long over night!" exclaimed Kenny as he returned the girls greeting. Niki giggled. "My hair has always been this long!"

"But yesterday! It was short! The end of your ponytail finished half way down your neck and your fringe sat to the side!" exclaimed Mathilda.

Niki's hair was now out and came half way down her back. Her fringe, which had been on the side, was now a straighty-one-eighty with longer bits coming down the side of her face.

"Ah yes! I styled my fringe so that it looked like a side fringe and I put my hair up a certain way so that it looked shorter. My mum actually taught it to me and it was Kais mum who taught it to her!" explained Niki.

"Cool! Speaking of Kai, where is he?" asked Oliver. The 5 Russians exchanged glances.

"He…he's in the lounge." Answered Spencer.

"We'll take you to him." Bryan added as he walked out the room.

"Niki you better put your hair up." Ian said as they followed Bryan. Niki nodded and put her hair up in a normal ponytail. They came to a set of doors. Tala knocked, "Kai it's us. Can we come in?" there was no reply. They went in anyway. Kai was slumped against the couch, paper, videos, DVDs and CDs surrounding him. He clutched one certain piece of paper tightly.

"What happened in here?" asked Kevin as he stared at all the mess.

"Kais been like this since we found him this morning." Tala said.

"What time was that?" asked Hilary.

"6:30 and its now 8."

"Oh Kai." Hilary walked over and went to place a hand on his shoulder but Kai slapped it away.

"Hey!" she cried. Dranzer appeared.

"Don't you hurt her! She was trying to comfort you!" she said, her voice holding a warning tone. Kai just turned to look the other way. Dranzer sighed.

"Any luck?" Tala asked softly. Dranzer turned to face him and shook her head sadly.

"I know what's wrong but I can't convince him to tell you guys."

"Please Kai we just wanna help you!" explained Niki, her voice sounding exasperated. Kai looked up at her and handed her the piece of paper he was holding. Niki read it and gasped.

"What?" asked Tyson as he grabbed the paper off her. "I can't read it."

Tala took it off him. "It's in Russian you dolt! Here I'll read it out to you.

_Dear Kai,_

_We know this will come as a shock to you_

_But you need to read and view everything in the box._

_We are so sorry that Voltaire got his hands on you_

_And hope that you are ok._

_We are only giving this to you now as we were waiting_

_For the best time._

_You have always been a strong, beautiful boy._

_We know that you will find great friends_

_And you will become an excellent blader._

_You probably are already!_

_Please know that we will always love you and we _

_Are always watching over you._

_Send everyone, especially Niki, our love._

_Please thank Dranzer for us and tell her she is doing_

_An excellent job._

_Love always,_

_Mama & Papa."_

Tala looked up from the letter. Everyone was silent and was looking at Kai who was looking down at the ground. Tyson looked at the letter. It was slightly yellow and there were tearstains on it, smudging some of the ink. Fresh and dried tears. Tyson looked at Kai and his eyes widened. There were tear streaks running down Kais cheeks. Kai had been crying! But Kai never cried!

"Where's the box?" Tala Asked. Kai pointed to a box near his feet.

"When did you find it?" asked Miguel.

"I woke up an hr after Ray and I went back to sleep and I found it next to me." Kai croaked. His voice was hoarse. "Tala can you put this on?" Kai asked as he held out one of the videos. Tala nodded and stuck it into the VCR and turned the TV on. Everyone sat down and watched. A scene came on with Kai about 2 yrs old, lying in bed, with his mother sitting next to him.

"Mama…" 16 yr old Kai mumbled.

"How come this is English and not Russian?" asked Emily.

"Probably been altered." Answered Ian.

Kais mum was singing a song and they all realised it was the song that Dranza had sung that night. Kais mum had waist length black hair and crimson coloured eyes. Her voice was smooth and high.

* * *

A few more scenes later Kai was in bed again, this time with his father.

"Papa can you say goodnight?" asked little Kai.

Kais father laughed. He was like an older version of Kai without the shark fins. He had the same two-toned hair and the same crimson coloured eyes as his wife and son.

"You know I can't sing like your mother Kai! But I'll tell you a poem that my grandmother used to say to me." Kais eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. Kais father laughed again. "Alright! Alright!" exclaimed Kais Father.

"Good night to the world

Good night to all

As my eyes slip close

I say good night to the walls.

Good night to the love

And the stars and sun that hover above

I hope to see the love again tomorrow

And the sun shining bright

The stars in the night sky

Surrounding the moon and its white light

As I say goodnight to the world

And goodnight to all

I thank the lord as I fall

Fall into the depths of my dreams

Where anything is possible

And anything is real.

Goodnight till the sun rises

Announcing a new day

When I shall laugh, dance, sing and play

Until night falls again

And I say goodnight

But until then

I let the darkness engulf me

And the dreams begin."

**(poem wriiten by me and is only mine)**

Kais father looked at Kai and smiled when he saw him asleep. He kissed his son on he forehead and left the room.

* * *

"Kai! Come here!" called Nadia. (In one of the other scenes it had shown Kais parents wedding and they learned that their names were Nadia and Michael.) 3 yr old Kai came running in. "yes Mama?" Nadia was sitting at a piano.

"Come here. I want to show you something." She explained. Kai sat next to her. "It's a new song that I was going to sing to you tonight!"

Kai pouted. "But I don't want a new one!" he protested.

Michael had just walked into the room and laughed. "Trust me. You'll like it." He said smiling at his son. Nadia started playing.

"La La La La, La La La La  
La La La La La La  
La La La La, La La La La La Six AM  
Radio Playin'  
Stumble out of bed  
Runnin' out the door  
A brand new day  
Never thought I'd have this feeling  
Never thought I'd get this far  
But I'm okay And I fly  
I reach out my hands and touch the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free

When I fly  
When I fly Thinkin' back  
When there were days  
I could barely make it out the door  
So much doubt  
Changed my mind  
Change my ways  
Wasn't gonna do this anymore  
I turned around

And I fly  
I reach out my hands and touch the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free

Like a butterfly  
Who lost his soul  
I choose not to hide  
Anymore

Fly  
Oh oh oh  
Fly

And I fly  
I close my eyes and kiss the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let back, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free

And I fly  
I reach out my hands and touch the sky  
That's right in front of me  
And I try  
Just let go, relax, enjoy the ride  
And I feel free

When I fly (5x)

La La La La, La La La La  
La La La La La La  
La La La La, La La La La"

**(i fly by Hayden Panettiere)**

"That was really good mama!" exclaimed young Kai.

"Glad you thought so! I'll sing it to you tonight ok?" asked Nadia. Kai nodded.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. One of the butlers answered it. Nadia and Michael were eating with Kai. "Sorry to interrupt, but there is a man here to see the master and mistress." Said the butler.

"Thank you Jerry! And how many times do we have to say, call us by our first names!" said Michael as he walked out with Nadia.

The butler laughed and nodded. He then turned to Kai. "Bed time young sir."

Kai crossed his arms and glared.

Everyone laughed. Even at a young age, Kai was already doing his infamous death glares.

"I'm NOT going to bed!" stated Kai.

"But sir! It is the time your parents requested!"

"I am not going to bed," Kais glare changed into a smile. "Until you call me Kai. K-A-I! Kai."

"Alright then Kai, time for bed." Replied the butler, a small smile playing at his lips. Kais smile got wider and he went upstairs. "Good night Jerry! Love you!" Kai called. Jerry smiled again. "Good night and love you too." He whispered to himself before carrying on with his work.

Kai heard a scream and ran downstairs. He ran into the room where his parents were, no one aware that he was in the room. His grandfather was there and was holding Michael up by his collar and Nadia was yelling at Voltaire to leave him alone and put him down. Voltaire let Michael go and he fell to the ground. Nadia rushed over to him. "Mickey! Are you ok?" "I'm fine!" he replied with a weak smile. They both glared at Voltaire as they stood.

"Father leave my house. Leave my family alone and leave my son alone." Nadia demanded coldly.

"There is no way he is going to the abbey!" added Michael.

"What a shame. Guess I'll just have to take him!" stated Voltaire as he laughed evilly.

* * *

Tala paused it.

"What? Why'd you do that? It was getting good!" complained Tyson. Tala shot him a glare. "You aren't forgetting that all of this actually happened are you?" Tala hissed. "Kai do you want them to see it?" Tala asked.

'I can't got through it again. I can't see it again! No! I will! I will watch it!' thought Kai.

"I want them to see it and I WILL watch it." Answered Kai. Tala looked at him worriedly. "You sure? You don't have to push yourself." Kai nodded. "Ok then" said Tala as he played it again. He gripped Kais hand for reassurance and comfort; Tala knew that it would probably rip the poor teen up on the inside.

* * *

Voltaire pulled out a gun with a silent firing system. As he pulled the trigger, Kai closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears. There was a scream and when Kai looked again, he saw his Father lying on the ground and his mother crying her heart out. Michael had jumped in front of Nadia as the bullet had come at her. Without warning, Voltaire fired again and Kai watched as his mother was shot. Kai ran over to his parents and sat in between the two of them as he cried and cried. Michael and Nadia held hands and Kai held their hands.

"Shh. It's ok Kai. Everything will be ok." Said Michael.

"I'm scared!" sobbed Kai.

"It's ok my little Hiwatari angel. Promise us you'll never lose your spirit. That you'll always be the happy boy that we always knew, who always smiled and laughed. Promise us that when ever some one is upset or hurt you help them." Said Nadia.

"I promise."

"So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone"

**(chorus of, when i'm gone by 3 Doors Down)**

Nadia, Michael and Kai sung together for the last time.

"Mama! Papa! Please wake up! Wake up!" cried Kai as he shook his dead parents trying hopelessly to wake them.

"Shut up you little runt and follow me!" snapped Voltaire as he dragged Kai behind him.

"No! Mama! Papa!"

* * *

The scene ended and so did the video. That was the last thing they had to watch. Everyone was silent as they let it sink in. most people were crying as they realised that this had actually happened. Tala turned to Kai who was frowning deeply.

"What's wrong?"

Kai snapped out of his thoughts. "I was just thinking. That promise, I tried so hard to keep it, we tried so hard to keep it. But I failed. 18 months later, I broke that promise. I died. My spirit died. But since we got out of that place and have been able to live a close to normal life, it's like we're slowly being revived."

"Kai that was so…" said Lee as he thought of the word he was searching for.

"Deep?" tried Enrique.

"Yeah. That."

Mariah hugged Kai tightly. "I'm so, so, so sorry." She whispered. Kai stiffened at the touch and tried to relax. He knew she wasn't going to hurt him but he couldn't help it. He was so used to being manipulated, used and hurt all the time that it had become natural to tense and get ready to attack at the touch from someone else. Mariah pulled away from him.

"It's ok to cry you know?" said Ray.

"I know Ray. But I stopped crying a long time ago. When everything got to much there'd be a strange appearance of tears but even those became fewer and fewer." Answered Kai. He stood and stretched. "'Hey what's this?" asked Ian as he held up a video that had been behind Kai.

"Oh its nothing." Kai answered hurriedly.

"Lets watch it!" said Johnny as he took it off Ian and stuck it in the VCR.

A news report came on.

* * *

"Last night the police got a call from the Hiwatari mansion. We are here right now with the police chief."

Police chief: "last night we received a call from one of the butlers saying that there had been a murder. When we arrived, Mr Michael Hiwatari and Mrs Nadia Hiwatari were found dead."

"What about their son, Kai Hiwatari?"

"Unfortunately there is no sign of the 3 and a half year old. We are doing everything we can to find him and to solve this mystery."

"Thank you police chief. This is Chelsea Nolle, reporting for channel 9."

* * *

The camera showed the crime scene. The bodies were gone and there was dried blood on the floor. There was police tape around the scene and there were 4 police officers, 2 detectives and 3 forensics. The tape ended.

"Now you know why I hate paparazzi. Always butting into other people's business. But I guess being at the abbey didn't help much either." Kai spat.  
"That room the officers were in. it looked a lot like this one." Emily pointed out. Kai walked over to couch. "Stand up." He said to those who were sitting on it. They got up quickly and Kai pushed the couch out of the way. The couch had been sitting on the edges of the rug that was covering the polished timber floors. Kai rolled the rug so that you could see the floor underneath. There under the rug were 2 puddles of dried blood. Kai pointed to the puddles. "That's _their_ blood." He said blankly. Everyone's eyes widened. Kai turned the telly off. "Bladebreakers. Training now."

"But…"

"Now!"

"But Kai…"

"Now!"

The Bladebreakers trudged out of the room, their captain following close behind.

"We'll go to the facility building, that's probably got the best training room." Said Kai as he walked out the front door, the others in tow.

Out the back was another building. It was 2 stories and the size of a small house. They walked in and stopped. The entire lower story was a beyblade training facility.

"Bladebreakers over there." Directed Kai as he pointed to one of the room's corners. "You guys can train anywhere you like. Outside, in here. Anywhere." Kai said to the other teams as he walked over to his team.

Kais training was hectic and he pushed them beyond average limits. Tyson and Diachi were either complaining or boasting.

"Now for battles. Feel free to battle anyone you like." Said Kai. With that he walked over to Niki and challenged her. Niki accepted and they walked over to one of the bey dishes. Everyone else came to watch.

"3…2…1 LET IT RIP!"

The bladers launched and the 2 blades circled each other. Niki's blade was a pale blue colour with white and violet strips through it. It charged at Dranzer but Dranzer easily dodged it. The 2 blades went head on at each other.

"Epserlona! Rise!" cried Niki as she called out her bit beast. Epserlona had a female's upper body and a serpent's lower body. She had pale skin, shoulder length white hair with pale blue streaks, violet eyes and a pale blue dress with a violet sash. The dress finished just below her waist and just below where her tail started. Her tail was white and she had white wings with pale blue and violet streaks, sitting at her shoulder blades.

Kai called out Dranzer.

"Dranzer attack!"

"Goddess of air, flap thy mighty wings! Demoness of wind, release thy mighty breath! Epserlona! Twin Tornado Vortex!"

Epserlona split in 2. Next to her was an exact copy in red and black. She had the same pale skin; her hair was black with red streaks but came down to her mid back. Her eyes were blood red and she had a black dress. On the back of the dress, a diamond shape was cut out and there was red netting filling the gap. The bottom of the dress looked torn. Her tail was black with a red underside. Her wings were black with red streaks and were torn. They looked as though they had been roughly cut. The two sets of eyes glowed. The 2 bit beasts then flew at Dranzer and circled her. Soon there was a tornado that was a black and white swirl. There flashes of blue, violet and red every now and then.

"Dranzer! Blazing Gigs Tempest!" Dranzer attacked at the two girls, throwing them back. Dranzer quickly charged at the wobbling blade and pushed it out of the dish. Kai had won.

"I see Epserlona is still as beautiful and powerful as ever." Kai complimented as he handed Niki her blade.

"Of course!" joked Niki. Kai smiled. He then turned to face his team and glared at them. "Why are you just standing there?"

"We were watching the battle." Answered Max.

"Well get back to work. **Now!**"

The Bladebreakers rushed to get back to training. Kai smirked. They could be complete idiots sometimes. Scratch that. For Tyson and Diachi, all the time.

**

* * *

thats chapter 7. pls review and thanks to those who do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**i know its been a while but heck. i dont even know if anyone even likes this let alone reads it so i wont bother with the authors comment unless it s really important.**

**disclaimer: dont own beyblade just my ocs**

The rest of the week was pretty much normal. Train, complain, argue, train, eat, eat, eat, etc. finally it was the day of the opening ceremony. It was a dinner party at 6. Everyone was driven there in their team limos. Soon everyone arrived and they were walking into the venue with a million screaming fans surrounding them. Once they stepped through the glass doors everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Anyone who enjoys that would have to be crazy." Muttered Niki.

"Speaking of crazy, where are the 2 crazy idiots I call team mates?" asked Kai. Max pointed out side where Diachi and Tyson were still mucking around, blowing kisses and all. Kai growled and went back outside. He grabbed the 2 boys by the collar and dragged them inside. A man came over and directed them all to their seats.

"We have to go tend to some business. We'll be back soon." Explained Niki when the man had left. Niki and the other Russians left.

"Wonder where they're off to?" asked Ray. The others just shrugged.

The room had 1 big long table and there were 2 huge buffet tables in the middle. The room had a high ceiling with chandeliers hanging down. There was a stage set up against one wall, with its curtains closed.

After a while Mr Dickinson stepped out.

"Welcome to all bladers! Tonight is the opening ceremony of our tournament, and tomorrow we will have out first few matches. Tonight we have some special entertainment, which I am sure you will enjoy! The Masked Hearts will be performing for you tonight!" Mr Dickinson's last few words were cut off because as soon as he had said 'the Masked Hearts', everyone had started cheering. Mr Dickinson hopped off the stage, the curtains opened and the lights were dimmed.

There was all this smoke and as it started to clear, everyone could see 2 girls standing in front of the 2 main microphones eyes closed. The music started and the girl's eyes opened. The music was slow and the girls started singing.

"You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast"

The smoke had fully cleared and everyone could see the band. One of the girls had red, waist long hair that was straight and pulled up in a ponytail. She had reddy browny eyes, and she was wearing red leather pants that clung to her tightly but flared out near her ankles. She had a back top with a red flame in the centre and a red leather jacket over the top. She had red leather boots on with black buckles. There was a black belt around her waist with a red flame for a buckle. Around her neck was a black choker necklace with red jewels hanging from it.

The other girl had black hair that was pulled into 2 tight braids and fell mid-back. Black and white ribbons were braided through the 2 braids. She had a straighty-one-eighty fringe that fell just above her eyes. Her eyes were a deep jade colour. She had a white top with sleeves, one sat off of her shoulders. Underneath were slight signs of a black singlet. She had a black mini skirt on with black dance pants underneath. Around her ankles was white netting and she had on a pair of black high heels. She had white fingerless gloves on and black dangling earrings.

There were 3 boys on guitar, 1 on drums and 1 on keyboard. The beat of the music picked up and the girls started bouncing lightly and getting into it all.

"Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny,  
How we feel inside  
We cannot deny

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colours  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah (yeah, yeah, yeah.)

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We joked  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
(yeah, yeah, yeah.)

And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(yeah, yeah, yeah.)

The chemicals react"

**(chemicals react by Aly and Aj)**

When the band finished the song, the room was filled with the sound of people clapping and cheering. The concert went on for another hr or 2 with a number of different songs. There was then a dinner break and the band left the stage.

* * *

"I can't believe the Masked Hearts are playing live! Here!" exclaimed an overexcited Mariah.

"I know! And Nicolette looks great with her hair in braids! Oh and Daneeca looks heaps hot in those pants!" exclaimed an equally excited Hilary. The girls all continued to talk about the band. 10 minutes into dinner, the 5 Russians and Niki returned and sat down.

"You're back!" exclaimed Kenny.

Niki nodded. "We came back for dinner and then we're off again.

"What a shame! You're going to miss the Masked Hearts!" whined Emily.

Niki pouted. "Ok that's it. We finish as soon as possible. There is NO WAY I am going to miss the Masked Hearts!" stated Niki as she faced the boys she had been working with.

"I hope you don't think I'm being rude but, I just realised that we know absolutely nothing about you Niki and I wondering if you could tell us about yourself?" asked Ray as he stared at the girl before him.

Niki laughed. "I was wondering when that would come up! I've been with you for about a week and no ones even asked about me. Tala always said you were a bit funny in the head but didn't think it was that bad! Ok where should I start? I'm the same age as all of you and just like those five, I'm Russian. I knew Kai before the Abbey as our mothers knew each other. I was never at the Abbey. Well, not exactly. I stayed in the mansion with a few other kids. We lived in luxury while people who were stuck in the Abbey you know of, were tortured. Voltaire used to threaten Kai by saying that he'd beat me or kill me if he didn't obey. When the others found out about me, Voltaire would sometimes use me to threaten them as well. 2 months before Boris 'killed' me, I found out about the Abbey but Voltaire and Boris never knew. At least I don't think they did. When I was 'killed', I was sent back to live my parents. 2 yrs ago when I saw the Blitzkrieg Boys at the Russian tournament, I got really hyped up and flew over to Russia to see them. I've been living with the Blitzkrieg Boys ever since. When the others came to see Kai, Ian and I decided to come a little bit later, just on a later flight. That way I had time to work out what to say to Kai. And you know what happens from there." When Niki finished she took a big breath and let out with a sigh.

"I thought…" started Tyson.

"I'm already visualizing the duct tape over your mouth." Said Kai.  
"Could you at least **try** being nice?" complained Tyson.

"I'll try being nicer if you trying being smarter." Replied Kai.

"Anyway I thought… I can't remember." Tyson said sheepishly.

"And here I thought there was more then just air in your head." Hilary said dryly.

"Hey! I'm smarter then you'll ever be!" retorted Tyson.

"Tyson you're so dumb you'd trip over a cordless phone." Stated Kai.

"At least I'm smarter then that shortie!" Tyson said triumphantly as he pointed at Diachi.

"I might be short but you're ugly and I still have time to grow!" Diachi retorted.

Tyson shoved some food in his mouth and replied. Everyone just stared.

"It sounded like English but we have no idea what you just said." Max said dumbfound.

Tyson swallowed. "I said, whatever. I just want to eat as much as I can before the band comes back and anyway, I know you're just jealous of my good looks and awesome blading skills."

"When you say looks, do you mean the food all over your chin and shirt?" asked Tala.

"And when you say blading skills, do you mean the way Dragoon kept spinning in a circle this morning?" Kai asked, a smirk spreading across his lips.

"Look, we could insult Tyson all day and night, but we have work to do." Said Niki as she stood up. " Oh and Tyson, I mean it when I say all day and night. It is **_extremely_** easy to insult you," added Niki as they walked away.

* * *

The Masked Hearts were back on soon after the Russians had left again. They went through a few more songs before Nicolette spoke. "Ok then! I hope your all enjoying the concert but for the special opening ceremony, there is gonna be a live broadcast so we're gonna have to ask you all to go outside through the front doors and someone will direct you from there."

Everyone walked outside and some of the waiters sent them to special areas. All the teams had their own area that was surrounded by a barrier so no fans could get to them. Though it wasn't going to be easy for the fans even if the barriers weren't there. In front of the teams was the stage. The stage had 2 levels. The one that the band would be on and the second level was where the teams were. The second level was also raised from the ground where fans and paparazzi were standing.

The Masked Hearts arrived on stage. They sung a few songs and then sung the beyblade theme song. When they finished they called out all the names of the teams who were participating. As the names were called out, the section that the teams were standing on rose so that they were level with the top section of the stage, as their name was called out.

"The White Tigers!

The Majestics!

The All Starz!

Barthez Battalion!

Bega League!!

F Dynasty!

Bladebreakers!" as the Bladebreakers name was called out, one of the guitarist and Daneeca rose on a similar platform to everyone else. Everyone exchanged confused glances.

"Blitzkrieg Boys!" everyone else on stage rose. Now everyone was totally confused.

"Time to say hello to…" said Daneeca. "Daneeca," she pointed to herself. "Nicolette, Troy," Troy was one of the guitarist. He had blonde messy hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black jacket, black pants and he had a black guitar with a picture of a wolfs head and the Masked Hearts logo on it.

"Spud." Spud was at the drums. He was tall with sandy coloured hair. He had the same jade coloured eyes as Nicolette. He had a black T-shirt on and black pants. On his base drum was the picture of a whale and the Masked Hearts logo.

"Bryce." Bryce had snowy white hair and ice blue eyes. He was in a black turtleneck tank top and black pants. He was the second guitarist and had a black guitar with a bird and the Masked Hearts logo on it.

"Ivor." Ivor was at the keyboards. He was quite short and had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black long sleeved top and black pants. The seat he was sitting on at the keyboards had a snake picture on it and the keyboard had the Masked Hearts logo.

"And Kav." Kav had black hair and eyes that were almost as dark as his hair. He was wearing a black tank top and black pants. He was the final guitarist and had a black guitar with a picture of a feather centered in a flame and the Masked Hearts logo.

"Now say hello to…" Nicolette started to say but was cut off. All of the band members were encircled in different tornado like things. Kav was encased in flames, as was Daneeca. Nicolette, a black and white tornado. Spud, a swirl of water. Troy, a blizzard. Bryce, a tornado. Ivor, was wrapped in what looked like a snake. When everything had cleared, everyone gasped. There standing where the Masked Hearts were, was Kai, Dranzer, Niki, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian.

"Now say hello to…"repeated Nicolette. "Niki." She pointed to herself.

"Dranzer." Dranzer smiled and waved.

"Tala." Tala just stared down at everyone.

"Spencer." Spencer crossed his arms.

"Bryan." Bryan narrowed his eyes.

"Ian." Ian smirked.

"And Kai." Kai was looking to the side, ignoring what was going on. When his name was called he turned to face the crowd and gave his famous death glare.

The crowd just stood there staring.

"What the HECK is going on?!" asked Tyson. "You can't seriously expect us to believe that you are Kai, Dranzer, Niki, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian. They weren't even here! They had to attend to business for the tournament!"

The Masked Hearts exchanged confused glances.

"Granger I knew you were dumb but this is dumb even for you," sighed 'Kai'.

"Well prove to us that you are who you say that you are and not some crazy fans!" exclaimed Diachi. "We watched a video of who this afternoon?"

"Kai and his parents." Replied 'Niki'.

"And what was under the rug?"

"2 stains of… you know what." Answered 'Tala'.

"You guys were spying on us! That's it! There is no way that the Masked Hearts blade and there is no way our friends sing in a band. Well they do but as a hobby. Not like this!" protested Tyson.

"How bout you just launch your blades and call out your bit beasts?" asked Ray.

"Finally someone with common sense. Though I'm surprised it was from one of the Kitties." Muttered 'Bryan'. The Masked Hearts launched their blades and 'Dranzer' walked over to 'Kai'.

"Dranzer!" 'Dranzer' disappeared and reappeared in the form of the phoenix, hovering above the blade.

"Wolborg!" the mighty wolf rose.

"Falborg!" the fiery bird appeared.

"Wyborg!" a large snake came out.

"Seaborg!" the almighty whale cried out.

"Epserlona!" the strange creature from the other day flew out.

"That enough proof for you?" sneered 'Ian'.

"Yep!" Tyson said happily. Then, "WHAT THE HECK?! You guys are up there and you have been the Masked Hearts this entire time! So much for business for the tournament! We thought…" Kai cut him off.

"We were tending to business for the tournament. This. We were part of the opening ceremony." He said dryly.

"Why do you keep a secret identity then?" asked Kenny.

"Because of THAT." Replied Tala as he pointed at the crowd. By now all the fans had let the news sink in. they were all going hyper. The most popular band was the one of the most famous beyblading teams!

"Its hard enough escaping fans for beyblading and the Masked Hearts but both combined is gonna be tricky."

"Then where are your shark fins?" asked Tyson.

Kai raised an eyebrow. Shark fins. That was random. They went from fans to shark fins. And why does Tyson call them shark fins? "I washed them off before I came back on and as soon as I get off this stupid stage I'll paint them back on." Kai explained monotonously. With that he turned around and walked off the stage, the rest of the band following.

* * *

The Russians met up with the others at the table they had dinner at. Dranzer was out as well and was in her usual outfit though her hair was still straight. Niki still had her hair in braids and was wearing what she had been for the concert. Everyone else looked like they usually did and Kai had repainted his shark fins. They sat down.

"It is gonna be so hard to look at the cover of a Masked Hearts cd without getting totally confused." Sighed Tyson.

"Why?" asked Dranzer.

"Cos I'll see your faces instead of the ones I'm used to and I'll be like, what the heck? What are they doing on the cover? Then I'll be like, oh yeah, they're the same people."

Dranzer laughed. "Don't worry! We will have the usual Masked Hearts look for anything to do with the band!"

"Why?" asked Ray.

"Because when we change into the Masked Hearts, we don't have to live up to our blading reputation. We become a different person. And it's nice to have that change." Answered Spencer.

"Oh. All the songs you sung seemed to have a similar meaning. Whys that?"

"Because when we sing we usually sing about how we feel, what we've been through or our personality." Replied Tala.

"What's with all the black for you guys. You look like Goths." Stated Diachi.

"We don't usually decide what we wear, the producer or someone else does and we told to go for black and the girls were told to have some black. We also needed new equipment and we were told to get black but other then that we could do what we wanted to our equipment. All our old equipment is the stuff we used at Kais." Answered Bryan

"How come you guys didn't sing at all tonight, except for the last song and why was Dranzer there. I know with the Masked Hearts, there's sometimes a second girl but it isn't very often that she's there. From what I heard, she preferred to work backstage." Max said.

"Dranzer sung tonight cos she got down on her hands and knees and begged me to let her be on stage when out identities were revealed. The only way to get her off the floor was to agree and she knows I hate it when people beg. It's **_PATHETIC_**." Answered Kai, clearly disgusted with his bit beasts behaviour.

"And we usually don't sing as we prefer just playing instruments and we decided we'd leave the easy stuff to the girls. Same reason why you don't hear us singing too much on the cd's." added Bryan.

"Yeah." Niki agreed. "Hey! What do you mean easy stuff to the girls?"

"Exactly that." Bryan said with a smirk.

"I'll have you know singing isn't easy!"

"Yes but it is so much easier then playing an instrument."

"I'm gonna hurt you so much that you'll be unrecognisable from all the swelling and bruises."

"Wow I'm shaking in my boots."

Niki went to lunge at the Russian next to her but Kai, who was on the other side, grabbed her by the wrist. He didn't even look when he did it. He was staring out into space and was resting his chin in his hand. Niki sat down and scowled.

"Kai you can let go of my wrist now. Kai?"

Kai didn't respond. He was still zoned out. Niki waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Anybody home?" Kai closed is eyes and sighed. "No. I'm out of my mind right now. Please leave a message after the beep. Niki, I can see your hand so can you stop it already?"

"What planet were you on?" asked Tyson as Niki pulled her hand away.

"Yours. But when they discovered I had a brain they said, "you! Off our planet!". They also asked if they could have their idiot back." Replied Kai.

"Oh. Hey!"

"Kai are you alright? You've been spacing a lot lately." Asked Hilary. The worry evident in her voice.

"I'm fine."

"Then what's been going on? You've looked awfully unwell lately." Asked Ray.

"Every year since the Russian tournament, at a certain date, Kai will get a rush of memories. We all get it but it's different for us because it happens at different dates, not all at once. It's the worst memories that we see, the ones that are worse than any other memory we have." Explained Tala. Kai took over.

"It happening all at once for me isn't a coincidence. My so-called grandfather planned it. The memories that I see are the worst out of them all. Like Tala said. It happens over a wk usually. Though don't even bother asking as I'm not saying what any of them are but there are quite a few deaths. Unfortunately, none of them being Boris's or Voltaires."

As everyone took all this in, Kai and Tala thought the same thing, 'being that open isn't easy! And it's definately the last time I am this open'.

"Voltaire is SICK!" exclaimed Tyson. "How could he do that to his own flesh and blood?"

"The thing I don't understand is, if this has happened every year, why haven't we noticed it before?" asked Ray.

"Because he's always been with us when it happened. In the abbey you didn't really go through it cos you lived through it every day. But once you left the abbey it would start to happen. It didn't happen to Kai because he had lost all his abbey memories. He got it the worst in Russia because he had just got some of his memories back. In the second world championships it happened but wasn't as bad which is why you didn't notice it. In the world championships that have just finished recently, he was with us when it happened." Explained Tala.

"Does this have anything to do with Dranzer?" asked Hilary.

"Yeah. When it gets really bad she come out in her human form a lot and when it's coming to an end her visits become less and less. The first time I saw her human form was a yr after I had been in the abbey. That was when we made the promise. I didn't see her again until the Russian tournament. But when she comes out she starts off with her usual personality, quiet, gentle, shy and mysterious but when around a lot of people or if she hasn't had the chance to come out in a while, she'll sometimes go into the moods you've seen her in. 1 hyper 5 yr old." Kai explained. Dranzer blushed and disappeared back in her blade. No one had seen Kai so open but he really seemed to be more talkative and shifty then usual with the state that he was in. but it was like he couldn't be bothered keeping his usual mask on. Everyone treasured the moment, as it may never happen again. Suddenly there was a big bang, a lot of smoke and a whole lot of screaming. Everyone stood and rushed to the centre of the room to see what was going on. When the smoke cleared, everyone could see what had happened. Time seemed to stand still for the 5 Russian boys.

* * *

**done.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Everyone get under the tables!" ordered Kai. Most people obeyed straight away.

"No way! We're staying!" protested Tyson. The rest of the Bladebreakers and those who had stayed nodded in agreement.

"Tyson stop trying to be brave. These guys can kill you in 1 hit." Snarled Tala. "All of you under the tables!" the others obeyed finally. Now it was just the 5 Russian boys. They had sent Niki with the Bladebreakers.

The Blitzkrieg boys charged forwards in one line.

"ALPHA?" asked Tala, turning to look at Kai. Kai nodded.

"ALPHA attack!" cried Tala and the others followed.

Those who were under the tables couldn't help but to watch what was going on. Boris and Voltaire had blown a big hole in the wall and were standing with at least 20 men, all armed. The Blitzkrieg Boys ran forward then separated. Simultaneously, they each hit a different man under the chin with such force that they were thrown backwards. The boys then jumped into the air and flipped forwards, landing on the shoulders of the man they had hit. The impact from the landing pushed the man to the ground. The boys jumped off as soon as they landed and as the man fell, delivered a hard blow to the head, knocking them out. 5 down another whole heap to go.

This continued and soon the Blitzkrieg Boys switched plans and just fought.

Kai stuck his arms up to block a blow that was coming fro his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the others were still fighting, though they were all going to start tiring soon. For every 5 they seemed to knock out, another 5 came in to assist. Kai then saw the White Tigers rush forward and attack. He knocked out the guy who was attacking him and ran over to Ray.  
"What are you doing? You'll get yourself hurt or worse, killed." Exclaimed Kai as he fought next Ray.

"Relax Kai. All the White Tigers know martial arts." Replied Ray and as if to prove his point, he knocked a guy out. The fight continued and more and more bladers were coming to help fight. The Blitzkrieg Boys appreciated the help but were worried and watched everything that was going on more intensely. None of these men would care if they killed a few teens. Everyone had formed into groups and each group was fighting with one of the Russian boys, that way the Blitzkrieg boys could keep an eye on everyone.

* * *

"Blades!" ordered Spencer. Everyone in his group put their blades on their launchers.

"Launch!" everyone launched as hard as they could. The blades all rushed forward. The men in front of them launched their own blades but they were just torn to shreds.

* * *

Tala had the White Tigers with him. As he fought he studied their martial arts. It was similar to the Chinese martial arts. Once he saw how it was done, he started fighting in the same style and got the hang of it pretty quickly.

* * *

Bryan pulled 4 daggers out and held them between his fingers. At the abbey he had become an expert with knives and daggers. He could twist, throw, stab with them, with complete accuracy. He charged at a man in front of him. He wasn't going to kill unless he really needed to. Just inflict some serious damage.

* * *

Ian had found out at the abbey that being short could be extremely handy. He could get in between people and he found it easy to take someone's legs out from beneath them and then knock them out with a blow to the head.

* * *

Kai looked on at everyone fighting and smirked. Who would've thought an opening ceremony would've turned out like this. He looked at Tyson and Diachi who were in his group. They were going nuts. Kai turned to look at his grandfather and caught his eye. They glared at each other before Kai turned back to fighting. They would have to start being careful. Voltaire and Boris would probably start taking hostages soon and using the weapons.

* * *

Just as Kai predicted, Boris ordered his men to take out there weapons.

"Stop!" cried Kai. "Don't harm them. What do you want?"

"Why Kai! Can't you figure it out? We'll have to put you through more training!" exclaimed Boris.

"We've come for you Kai, you and the Blitzkrieg Boys." Explained Voltaire.

"And what makes you think we'll go with you?" asked Tala.

"Them." Answered Voltaire as he pointed to the other bladers. The men had surrounded the groups. Ian looked around to see how many were surrounding his group. Spencer called Seaborg out. Bryan narrowed his eyes and hissed. He got his daggers ready, anyone try to attack and he'd be ready. Tala got into a martial arts position and Kai glared at his grandfather. "Stand down." Ordered Kai. Everyone obeyed. "Fine. I'll go with you as long as you dot hurt anyone. And the Blitzkrieg Boys stay here."

"Glad you accepted our offer." Said Boris.

"Not like I had a choice in the matter." Spat Kai.

"But I'm afraid that the Blitzkrieg Boys don't get to choose if they come or not."

Kai looked at the mentioned team and his eyes widened when he saw that they had been captured. "You bastards!" he hissed as he was captured as well. As the 5 Russians were dragged off, one of the men threw in a bomb and quickly left the room. 5 seconds later the bomb exploded but to everyone's surprise there was no bang.

"Well that didn't work." Said Michael.

"Come on we have to go get the others!" exclaimed Tyson. Everyone nodded but didn't get any further as they started coughing.

"It's knock out gas!' exclaimed Kenny as he broke into a coughing fit.

'No. No! Kai. Tala. Bryan. Ian. Spencer. No. Don't worry we're coming.' Thought Niki as her world went black.

* * *

**k sorry dat was so short there will be more in the next chapta. thank you to ma reviewers good to know that people like ma story or at least read it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: dont own beyblade only own Niki and her bit beast**

* * *

Ray opened his eyes slowly. He sat up and looked around. There were police everywhere. 'What's going on?' Ray thought, and then it hit him. 'Kai!' Ray got up hurriedly. His body was stiff. He looked around and saw everyone else was slowly waking up as well. Ray looked for Mr Dickinson.

"Ray!" Ray turned towards where the voice had come from and saw his team coming towards him.

"Hey Ray! You ok?" asked Max.

"Yeah I'm fine. What about you guys?"

"We're all ok!" replied Tyson.

"Guys we should probably find Mr Dickinson." Suggested Kenny.

"There he is!" exclaimed Hilary as she pointed at the head of BBA. The team rushed over to him.

"Mr D! What's going on?" asked Diachi.

"Well, I was hoping to ask you that. There is nothing on the security cameras as they have been tampered with and from what we can see from this scene there was a fight." Everyone tried to speak at once.

"Whoa! Hold up. We'll get everyone together and then you can explain!" explained Mr Dickinson.

* * *

Half an hour later all the teams were sitting in a conference room with Mr D.

"Ok. Now Ray can you explain what happened." Said Mr D. Everyone told a part of the story.

"So. We have an entire team missing and they have been kidnapped by Voltaire." Said Mr D. "I'll send a team out to search for Voltaire and hopefully find the boys."

"If Voltaire doesn't want to be found he wont be." Niki said numbly. It was the first time she had spoke since they entered the conference room.

"What do you mean by that Niki?" asked Max.

"Well, when I was telling Tala how I 'vowed' to find Voltaire and give him a piece of my mind about what he did to Tals and the others, he just laughed. He said that if Voltaire didn't want to be found he wouldn't be found."

"That sounds a lot like Kai." Muttered Tyson as he remembered all the times the captain had gone out and no one could find him.

"Look. It's late and the tournament starts tomorrow and if I know Voltaire, he'll probably make a move tomorrow so we shall pick this discussion up tomorrow. Everyone to bed. Now." Explained Mr D. Everyone trudged out with groans and mutters of protest.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" Mariah asked to no one in particular.

"We'll go back to Kai's." Answered Niki.

"What! We can't just go back there!" exclaimed Kenny.

"Kai would hate you more than he does now if he knew that you weren't going back because of what happened. If you didn't go back because you were feeling guilty or something. And I can tell you now, pity or feel sorry for any of the Blitzkrieg Boys, and they will tear you apart with their bare hands." Niki explained. She could feel her temper rising as everything that had happened started taking effect on her emotions.

"But Tala said that Kai really cares for us!" protested Tyson.

"Just because he cares for you doesn't mean he likes you. In case you haven't noticed, as captain its part of his job to care for you."

The teams split up, those who weren't originally staying at Kai's went to their hotels and those who were staying at Kai's, made their way outside where the limos picked them up and took them home.

As the teams who were staying at Kai's stepped up to the front door, they thought it best that Niki explain, as the butlers were familiar with her. Niki knocked on the door and the butler from the other day answered the door.

"Ah children! Nice to see you back! Did you have a good evening?" no one replied.

"What is wrong?" still no answer.

"Where is Kai?" the butler looked down at Niki. "They took him again didn't they? Him and the others." Niki nodded sadly. The butler sighed. "Come, come children they will be alright. Come inside and I'll take you to your rooms." The bladers followed quietly, everyone in their own thoughts.

"Kai has requested that each team is kept together." With that the butler opened a set of doors. The room the teams were in was about the size of a very large bedroom but instead of a bed, there was a leather lounge, a coffee table, a small table, a fridge and a plasma TV. There were 6 doors leading off from the room.

"This room is for the White Tigers." Announced the butler. Mariah smiled with glee and ran in, the rest of her team following.

"We'll leave you to get ready." Said the butler. "There will be snacks downstairs in half an hour for anyone who is hungry." He looked at Tyson then walked out and took everyone else to their rooms.

* * *

Half an hour later all the teams were downstairs.

"Those bedrooms are amazing!" exclaimed a sugar high Max. "The beds! They're 4 poster beds and they are so pretty! And we get our own bathrooms!" everyone rolled their eyes. Kenny tried to calm the American down but with no success. Ray took over. Only he or Kai were able to calm the hyperactive teen down though it took Ray much longer then it took Kai. Niki walked in rubbing her eyes. She sat down and grabbed a piece of chocolate mud cake. She put a heap of ice cream on top, yawned and started eating.

"Where are you sleeping?" asked Mathilda.

"Where I always do." Replied Niki without looking up from her cake.

"And where's that?"

Niki looked up. "Kai's room."

"But Kai's room is near everyone else's room and we didn't see you. Also I didn't think Kai was the type who would have a girlfriend." Stated Tyson.

"I'm sleeping in Kai's usual room. And we are not together! Eew! We're just good friends! Can't a girl and a boy have a good relationship without being in a relationship? Anyways I would always sleep in Kai's room. When I would stay here when I was younger I would get scared of being in a different place. So when ever I stayed at the Hiwataris, I would always be in a room that had a door connecting to Kai's room so that I was always near Kai and if I got really scared I could walk into to Kai's room and sleep with him."

"Oh ok."

"Hey Niki what are you doing about tomorrow? You were supposed to be blading for the Blitzkrieg Boys but well, you know. Do you want to blade for us as we're one down?" asked Ray.

Niki thought about it. She felt like yelling at Ray but his question was innocent really and it made sense. Though she felt like yelling cos she was on the Blitzkrieg Boys team and no one else's and just because they weren't there at the moment didn't make it any different.

"Sure. I'd love to. Thanks for offering." Niki smiled at Ray who smiled back, his fangs showing. Niki stood and stretched. "We should go to bed. Big day tomorrow! Night!" with that she left and went to her room. The others followed soon afterwards.

* * *

The next morning everyone was down for an early breakfast though it took a lot of convincing to wake Tyson and Diachi up. Everyone headed to the stadium the same way they had the other night. The teams made their way through the fans and stepped inside though Ray had to go get Tyson and Diachi. Everyone said farewell and good luck to each other as they headed towards their lockers rooms. The Bladebreakers walked into their locker room and were greeted by… themselves. The rooms walls held posters of the team from different tournaments. There were little action figures and plush toys of them and their bit beasts seated on a table as well as other items that had something to do with the team.

"Wow. You're popular." Said Niki in a flat voice.

"I know! Isn't it great!" exclaimed Diachi obviously missing the sarcasm.

"Hey guys. Sorry. I'm. Late." Panted a very puffed Hilary. The girl had come separately as she said she did not want to have to walk through all those fans again.

"Hilary! Wait up! Sheesh! Did. You have. To. Run. So fast!" exclaimed an equally puffed Kenny. The boy had decided to go with Hilary. The rest of the teams had thought they were extremely lucky to not have to go through all of it again but for them, they had to. Well everyone that is but Tyson and Diachi.

"What! You're gonna miss all the fun!" the Dragon keeper had exclaimed.

"I know! I mean how can you not enjoy millions of fans screaming your name, asking for your autograph, squeezing the air out of you with their hugs, getting smooched on by lots of girls and getting stuck in the middle of it all? Though the smooching part usually happens to everyone but Tyson and I. Don't know why?" the hyperactive red head had stated.

"Yeah. Poor them." Everyone else had muttered while sighing.

Though they had all managed to make it out alive.

"Could all teams please move to their designated areas." A voice said over the intercom.

"Guess we better head over!" said Ray as an excited smile spread across his lips.

"Yeah! Lets go!" exclaimed Max as he ran out of the room, the others following.

* * *

"You ready for this?"

"Yeah but I cant believe we have to go through everything again"

"I know. But we'll manage. We always do don't we?"

"Yeah I guess your right. Lets do this."

"I hope you're ready boys."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Lets go."

"And remember the plan."

"Oh don't worry. We'll remember."

* * *

The stadium was full of noise as the audience filed in. Down below the crowds there was a platform with a beydish centred on it. Around the platform were huge holes. Slowly the noise died as the lights dimmed and there was a drum roll.

"Beyblade fans, welcome to this years tournament!" cried DJ Jazzman as he entered the stadium. Everyone cheered.

"Now let us welcome the BBA chairman, Mr Dickinson." Mr Dickinson stepped up to DJ and took the microphone from him.

"Thank you everyone for coming. This year's tournament is going to be a great one as we have only the teams from the world championships here to battle so there is going to be some serious beyblading! Now to introduce our teams…" the same as last, the gaps in the holes were filled as the platforms rose with the teams on them as the names were called out.

As the last platform rose empty, Mr Dickinson spoke. "Sadly, the Blitzkrieg Boys were unable to join us today. Neither was Kai Hiwatari, the captain of the Bladebreakers. Though that doesn't mean that the names mentioned will not be participating. They should join us soon. Hopefully." Mr Dickinson said the last word under his breath.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Said a voice. The spotlight went up to one of the entrances into the audience and standing there was, "Voltaire. Boris."

"Ah, how nice to see you again Stanley."

Boris nodded in agreement.

"Sorry the boys were late." Said Voltaire. "Oh. Where are the boys?"

"Boys. Forward." Ordered Boris. Out of the shadows came Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian and Kai. They each had a metal band going around their heads with a coloured chip like thing covering one eye. (Like the things Team Physic wore in season 2) instead of the clothes they usually wear, the boys were in a BioVolt uniform. The uniform was similar to something you'd wear if you were doing cadet training. It had long sleeves, long pants and a turtle neck collar. The top was an army green colour with a black cross on the back going from shoulder blade to hip. The pants were black and from the knee down to the bottom of the pants was an army green stripe. The boys looked ruthless and vicious. They glared at the crowd with no emotion showing through any of their features.

"Looks like the Blitzkrieg Boys will be joining us today." Mr Dickinson said, his voice shaking ever so slightly.

"There will be a slight change of plans in the teams though," stated Boris

"Oh? And what's that?" asked Mr Dickinson.

"Kai will be joining our team."

"What!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Tyson you already knew this was going to happen." Ray muttered to him. Voltaire turned to Tyson, an evil smirk on his lips. "Maybe you didn't hear my associate properly? He said that my grandson, will be joining our team."

"Why you cheating, lying, filthy bast-" Tyson's words were cut off as the Blitzkrieg Boys were suddenly in front of him and the rest of his team. With ninja like skills, the Blitzkrieg Boys had moved as soon as Tyson had started insulting their 2 instructors. The Russians had jumped quietly and quickly and soon landed on the area that the Bladebreakers were standing in.

"What was that?"

"Yeah why don't you try saying that again."

"I know I'd love to hear it again."

"N no. I its ok." Replied Tyson as he smiled nervously. Why did these guys suddenly seem more intimidating then usual?

"That's what I thought."

Kai had said nothing this entire time. He turned on his heel and looked up to face Boris and Voltaire.

"Sir permission to speak?" Kai asked Boris.

"Permission granted young Kai." Replied Boris with a sly smile.

"Grandfather?"

"Of course Grandson." Said Voltaire as he nodded.

Kai nodded. "Thank you sirs." He then bowed low before standing up straight and addressing the audience. "You should all know that BioVolt and the Blitzkrieg Boys are a team to be feared and we are not a team to be taken lightly. We will take all of these teams down one by one. There will be no mercy for those who dare cross our paths." As Kai said the last sentence he narrowed his eyes so that they were crimson slits glaring at the crowd. He then faced his 2 superiors and bowed again, this time the other Russian boys joining in. They all stood up straight then went back to Voltaire and Boris the same way they had come down. Everyone had gone silent at Kai's speech. It was something that was to be taken seriously.

"Uh… well let's begin with our first match." Said Mr Dickinson as he attempted a shaky smile. He handed the mike back to Jazzman and scuttled back to his seat under the glares of the 7 Russians up above.

"Yes! That's right folks! Its time to get started. Each team will be beyblading today. There will be no knockouts as of yet. Everyone will get a chance to beyblade against everyone and the 4 with the highest score will be off to the semi-finals. This tournament will be based in each of the home countries of these bladers! So now that you know what's happening, lets begin! First up we have… the White Tigers up against the All Starz!"

* * *

**plz review and i hope you liked!**


	11. Chapter 11

**hi here is chapta 11. pls tell me what you think. **

**Dislaimer: only own Niki and her blade**

* * *

"And the winners are the Majestics! Now for our last match of the day! The current world champions against the former world champions. The Bladebreakers against The Blitzkrieg Boys!"

"Ok who's blading first?" asked Hilary as she looked at the bladers in front of her.

"I don't know. Hey chief do you have any idea what there line up is going to be?" asked Ray.

"I…I don't know. It could be anything."

"What about you Niki?" asked Max. Niki shrugged.

"I have absolutely no idea. These guys are totally unpredictable." As she said this they all looked over at the mentioned team. They were just standing there until they turned the heads as if they had heard something. They started nodding and Tala put his finger to his ear and turned his head so that the Bladebreakers could see that he was touching an earphone. He spoke something, most probably replying to who ever had spoken to them. They then turned to face Boris who gave them a set of instructions. Voltaire had gone to sit up in the stands.

"Yes sir." The boys then turned to face the beydish.

"Could we please have the bladers step up to the dish." Asked DJ Jazzman. Spencer walked forward.

"Aah! Who's going up for us?!" asked Tyson.

"I will!" volunteered Diachi. The others nodded in agreement. The monkey like kid stepped up to the dish but he couldn't do it normally or quietly. Oh no. He ran over, jumping up and down like the monkey he looks like. When he got to the beydish he started doing back flips. "You're are going down! You're not so good! Me and strata dragoon are the best! Good to know you've got that tough cover because if you didn't you'd probably be shaking in fear right now! Right? Right?" as a response Spencer just quirked an eyebrow and yawned. Diachi's draw dropped before he started yelling again. "Why you! I'm gonna get you! You're going-"

"Down? Yes you already told us. Can we please just start the match." Asked an annoyed Jazzman.

Diachi scratched his head. "Oh right. Sorry"

"All right! Here we go! 3 2 1 LET IT-" suddenly Jazzman was cut off as the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys appeared behind Spencer.

"Uh…" said Jazzman as he looked to Mr Dickinson who just shrugged.

"We challenge the whole team." Stated Spencer as he got out of his ready position.

"We accept!" cried Tyson. The Bladebreakers nodded in agreement as they ran over to stand behind Diachi.

"Wait a minute! We need to get the ok first!" cried Jazzman. He turned to Mr Dickinson who nodded.

"Ok! Looks like it'll be 5 against 5!"

"Oh I don't think so." Said Tala. He nodded towards Kai who wasn't focusing on anything that was happening. He was tapping the side of his headband and speaking to it.

"Submit. Correct. Begin." He pulled his hand away and pointed to one of the circles the teams had been standing on. 5 of them sunk down before rising again with 5 bey dishes placed on them. The Blitzkrieg Boys each walked to stand in front of one of them.

"Looks like we'll be doing it their way." Said Max

"I bags going up against Kai!" cried Tyson as he ran to the Phoenix holder. Ray grabbed him by the collar. "I think it would be better if I did Ty." He said as he walked over to Kai. Max went up against Ian, Niki: Bryan, Diachi: Spencer and Tyson: Tala.

"Bladers ready. 3 2 1 LET IT RIP!"

The Blitzkrieg Boys did their entire launch simultaneously. They put their blades on their launcher, pushed in the ripcord and launched at the exact same time in the exact same way. The Bladebreakers launched the way they always had and the matches began.

* * *

Kai and Ray:

The two blades circled each other, each one waiting for an opening. The two bladers never took their eyes off of the blades before them, though Ray occasionally quickly stole a glance at Kai. The boy seemed to feel someone staring at him and he raised his head to meet golden orbs. Kai narrowed his eyes and glared, forcing Ray to look away. Dranzer went in to charge at Drigger who dodged it at the last minute.

"Come on Kon I thought you'd be better then this." Said Kai as he looked at the mentioned blader and smirked.

"Oh don't worry Kai. I'm just getting warmed up," replied Ray as he too smirked.

'Good. That means it's time to begin. I hope the others are up to the same stage.' Thought Kai as he stole a glance at his teammates. 'Good they are. This should work out well then.' Kai flipped up in the air and came down towards Ray, fists out ready to punch him.

"What the?!" cried Ray as he dodged Kai's assault only to have to block another attack that was coming towards him. He used his hands to push Kai away while he looked at his teammates and saw that they were stuck in the same situation as he was. Kai didnt waste any time in rebounding. He came at the neko jin again but this time the Chinese teen blocked Kai's attack with one of his own. They both jumped away from each other then charged again, their blades following their actions.

'Now to start step 2' thought Kai as he blocked one of Rays attacks. 'Dranzer start the connection.'

'Ray?' 'What the heck! ' Thought a startled Ray as he heard Kai's voice in his head.

'Relax it's just me'

'Yes I know it's you Kai but how the heck are you doing this! Wait. You just spoke to me normally. Well through my mind but it was the way you usually speak to me.'

'First question: I'm using our connection with our bit beasts to talk to you. And don't think that BioVolt has complete control over us. They think they do but again it has something to do with the bit beasts. If I'm correct the others should be having a similar conversation to us.'

'Ok then… I think I understand but why are you telling me this?'

'Because we need to warn you guys. BioVolt is planning something big. We're not sure what but you guys have to be ready. I want you to practise double then what you used to because trust me, that might not even be enough. We're going to try bring it down from the inside while you do the same from the outside.'

'But how? How are we supposed to do all this?!'

'Relax. The Blitzkrieg Boys should be back with you soon and they'll help. Remember all of this because you and Nik are probably the only ones who really understand this.'

'That's true, can you imagine the other 3 trying to figure this out?' both bladers pictured the three boys faces and chuckled mentally.

'Hey Kai what about Black Dranzer?'

'What about her?'

'Well we thought you'd be battling with her today.'

'Well grandfather has yet to convince me that it is the better blade. He has tried persuading me already but it failed miserably'

'What do you mean convince and persuade?'

'Nothing you need to worry about Kon!' Ray flinched at the coldness in Kai's voice all of a sudden. He heard Kai sigh.

"Look. Sorry bout that Ray. It's just something ok? Look I better cut off this contact before they pick up out conversa-' Kai was cut off by a scream. Both he and Ray looked over to where the scream came from and Kai swore.

"I knew this was going to happen. I better stop this before Diachi does the same to Spence." With that he ordered Dranzer to keep attacking and ran over to Tala. Tala was doubled over clutching his head. Kai crouched down so that he was level with Tala.

"Tala it's ok. It'll be ok." Said Kai as he tried calming down the teen. Tala screamed again as the pain got worse. Kai heard Rays voice in his head.

'I'm guessing you figured out how to do it.'

'Yeah. What's wrong with Tala?'

'He's being electrocuted as punishment. The headband is sending shockwaves through his body, mostly his head.'

'What! They cant do that! How do you stop it.'

'I'll have to try a number of things. Just concentrate on the battle.' With that Kai cut the connection off and started a connection with Wolborg.

'Wolborg?'

'Yes Kai?'

'Calm down. I can feel how tense you are.'

'I know but if it weren't for this stupid so called world champion, my master wouldn't' be like this would he?' Kai sighed.

'Just don't kill him. Continue to battle him while I attempt o get this thing off Tals' Wolborg went in for the attack again and Kai faced Tala. Kai's eyes widened when he saw that tears were streaming down Tala's face. The pain was slowly intensifying.

"Ok Tala I'll try to pull it off." Tala nodded. Kai grabbed Tala's hands in one of his own.

"Squeeze if it hurts." Tala wrapped is hands around Kai's hand and Kai placed his hand on Tala's shoulder. Kai grabbed the part of the headband that was coming in front of Tala's right eye with his other hand. He gently pushed against Tala's shoulder as he pulled the headband. Kai started pulling harder and felt Tala's grip on his hand tighten. Tala yelped as the headband snapped and some of it came off into Kai's hand. Kai chucked it to the side.

'Shouldn't it just have fallen off? But this is a BioVolt product so of course it'd be different. I'd hate to think of how they are getting this to stay connected to our heads.' Kai thought as he grabbed another part of the headband and pulled it off. Tala let go of Kai's hand and started shaking like a leaf as his thoughts were jumbled and his body started reacting to the jolts of electricity. Kai pulled the shaking teen into his arms and tried to calm him down. Tala just pushed him away and clutched his head again as he tried too stand up on shaky legs.

"Tala sit down!" ordered Kai. Tala wouldn't have been able to disobey if he wanted to. His shaking legs refused to hold him up and he fell down to his knees. Tala crouched down so that he was on all fours. Tala rested his head on his forearms and made choked sounds as he tried to stop himself from crying out. Kai placed a hand on Tala's back and helped him sit back up. Tala grabbed Kai's hand again and squeezed tightly as he gave a cry of agony before he collapsed into Kai's arms. Kai held him tightly then sighed as he brought up the connection with Wolborg.

'He's out like a light. At least he won't feel any pain when I pull the rest off.'

'True. Thank you young Kai.'

'You've obviously calmed down as you've started calling me young Kai again. I'll get Dranzer to check over him after this. Can you start the connection with Tyson please.'

'The connection is ready young Kai.'

'Ty?'

'Kai! What happened! Is Tala ok? What happened?'

'Don't worry. Ask Ray afterwards if you want. He should be able to tell you. What happened between you and Tals?'

'He was telling me something and I didn't believe him at first and then when I did believe him I didn't understand what he was trying to say. I'm so sorry.'

'It's ok don't worry about. Boris must have wondered what was taking so long or he picked up the conversation. Ray will tell you guys what I told him after this match ok.'

'Yep. And Kai?'

'Yeah?'

'Stay safe please. We all worry about you and we don't want anything to happen to you.'

'Dido.' Said Ray as he joined the conversation.

'You just look after yourselves.' With that Kai ordered Wolborg to attack and the blade knocked Dragoon out. Kai then faced where Ray was standing and told Dranzer to do the same. The other Blitzkrieg Boys did the same. Kai pulled the last bit of the headband off and hoisted Tala onto his back before he walked over to the other worrying Russians. He nodded in their directions, letting them know Tala was ok. They all walked over to Boris.

"Uh? Oh… and the winners are the Blitzkrieg Boys!" said DJ Jazzman as he watched the Russians walk over to their coach. The crowd cheered loudly. No one other then Ray, Voltaire, Boris and the Blitzkrieg Boys actually knew what had happened to Tala. Everyone else just thought that he had a really bad headache or the headband malfunctioned. Kai gave Tala to Spencer and faced Boris waiting for his punishment. Boris grabbed him by the wrist and dragged Kai into the shadows. When Boris was sure no one could see them, he punched Kai in the stomach, the nose and then backhanded the teen, which sent him flying into the light. Boris rushed forward saying, "Young Kai! Are you ok? You really have to learn to be less clumsy. Oh look you've got a nosebleed. Here, clean it up with this." Boris Handed Kai a cloth. Kai reached up and took Boris's outstretched hand and Boris helped Kai get up. As Kai went to get the cloth, he moved his hand at the last minute and punched Boris's nose so that it started bleeding.

"I think you're going to need it more then me." Sneered Kai as he wiped the blood from his own nose.

"Why you little runt!" cursed Boris as he went to punch Kai who ducked. Boris then went to kick Kais feet from underneath him but Kai jumped and back flipped so that he was half a metre away from Boris. Spencer put Tala on the bench that Boris had been sitting on during the match and Spencer and the other Russians joined in on the fight.

"Boys come help me break this up!" cried Mr Dickinson as he face the Bladebreakers and then rushed towards the fight that was going on, the Bladebreakers following. Voltaire came down from his seat to stop his grandson.

"Boys enough!" cried Mr Dickinson as he tried to hold Ian back, the Bladebreakers attempting the same on the others.

"Enough!" shouted Voltaire. Everyone immediately froze. Voltaire grabbed Kai by the back of his neck. "Boris we will make sure that these boys a told off for their behaviour. Especially this one." He said as he tightened his grip on Kai. Kai shrugged his grandfather's grip off of him, walked over and picked up Tala.

"You'll finish the plan that we started with and we will meet you later." Ordered Voltaire then he and Boris walked off.

* * *

**plz review and i hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi yes i am totally guilty and extremly sorry. i have no idea how long it has been since my last update but its been at least a month. i have my reasons. exams, assignments, been sick, writers block and worst of all... my dog died! wah! well i hope you enjoy! thanl you to my reviewers by the way! it's good to know that people actually read my story let alone like it!**

**Disclaimer: ok i am really tired of doing this every single chapter so this is for the ENTIRE story. I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!! did i make myself clear? i only own my charcters which are ones you never have heard of.**

**

* * *

Chapter 12 **

Kai glared daggers at the retreating men then hoisted Tala back on to his back.

"Kai… what did he mean finish the plan?" asked Mr Dickinson as he faced the teen. Kai gave him a blank look before he turned to face the Bladebreakers. He looked over them all as they all squirmed under his gaze. It felt like he was staring right into their souls. Kai then turned to face his team.

"Move out." He ordered. The team nodded before they walked down the corridor before breaking into a sprint. Ray sprinted after them.

"Ray wait up!" yelled Tyson as he and the rest of the Bladebreakers chased after him.

"Boys! No. Don't! Wait! Stop!" Cried Mr Dickinson to the backs of the Bladebreakers and the other teams that were starting to follow. Mr Dickinson sighed. "Never mind."

* * *

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of soft pants and shoes running on the ground. The Blitzkrieg Boys ran soundlessly. 

'Far out we have to catch up to them!' thought Max as the Russians started running faster. Everyone had been surprised at Niki's speed, as she had easily caught up with Ray who was hot on the Russian teams tails.

'You and your team. No one else.'

The harsh voice startled Ray but he spoke back.

'Sure thing. I'm guessing this is Bryan?' but there was no reply.

'We'll help you lose them because convincing them to leave will be pretty useless.' Came Spencer's voice. The teams came to the end of the corridor. The Blitzkrieg Boys looked at each other before splitting up in the two corridors that lead off the one they were originally on.

"We'll follow Bryan and Kai. You guys go after the others. Some of you run back and let Mr Dickinson know we're ok and another group of you get help. Police, medics and anything else you think may be useful." Ordered Ray as he started running off after the mentioned boys. The Bladebreakers following as the other teams split up and followed Ray's instructions.

* * *

"Please Kai! Stop! Bryan! We want to help you guys! Let us help Tala!" cried Niki as her and the Bladebreakers continued to chase the 3 Russians. The 3 didn't reply. 

"Looks like we'll just have to see why they want us to follow." Stated Kenny as he struggled to keep up with everyone.

"What do you mean Chief?" asked Max as he looked at the small teen.

"Well, if they wanted to, the Blitzkrieg Boys could've lost us easily. Yet we're still keeping up with them meaning they want us to follow."

"Oh. That's logical. That just means we have to run faster!"

* * *

"I don't see why they wont just let us help them!" muttered Michael as he, Lee, Miguel and Rick chased the other 2 Russians. 

"Just shut your trap and keep running!" ordered Rick. Spencer and Ian quickly turned a corner and the 4 bladers chasing them sped up in case they lost the 2 Russians.

"They're gone!" exclaimed Miguel.

"Where the heck could they have gone to?" asked Michael.

"Up." Replied Lee as he pointed at the air vent. "There are no doors leading off of this corridor."

"Yes or they just ran faster. Maybe you missed the speed that they displayed today?" said Rick.

"Well I guess we head back to Mr D. then" said Miguel as he started heading back where they came from.

* * *

The was a loud banging noise as all of a sudden the air vent in front of Kai and Bryan fell open and out jumped Spencer and Ian. They nodded at Kai and Bryan, who nodded back, then turned and ran. 

'We've lost them now. So it should be just you guys.'

'Follow. Do not question.'

'All will be answered soon'

'And please stay safe. If we tell you to do something, obey or I'll make sure that if you make it out alive that you'll wish you hadn't.'

The orders were spoken into to everyone's heads, the last voice being Kai's.

Ray mentally smirked. 'In other words you'll make our lives a living hell?'

'Bingo'

'I thought he did that already?' said Niki as she joined the conversation.

'Note serious face.' Came Kais reply before he cut off the connection. Niki and Ray shrugged at each other.

* * *

As the 2 teams came out of the corridor they found themselves at the back of the stadium. The Russians ran for a jet-black car. As they did Kai pointed at a car next to it that had a driver sitting in it. 

'He shall take you.'

Spencer hopped in the drivers seat, Bryan next to him, Tala was placed carefully in the middle seat at the back and Kai and Ian sat either side of him.

The Bladebreakers climbed into the car that Kai had pointed to.

"Are you all buckled in sirs?" asked the chauffer. The boys all said yes.

"Madam?"

"I'm ready now go!" the chauffer started the engine and raced after the car the Blitzkrieg Boys were in. Rays mobile started ringing.

"I would answer that if I were you sir." Advised the chauffer.

"Now's not the time!" snapped Ray.

"No. Now is the perfect time." Ray looked at him confused then did what he was told.

"Hello?"

"Everything is going to plan."

"Kai?"

"The bomb is set. We will tell warn you 10 seconds before it goes off."

"What?!"

"That is when we shall get out and hopefully we should succeed."

"Kai what the hell is going on?

"10."

"Kai?"

"9."

"Kai answer me!"

"8"

"KAI!!"

"7.6.5. get out… now!"

The chauffer quickly swerved to the left. "Out now" he ordered.

"What? Why?" asked Tyson.

"Just do it Tyson!" yelled Ray as he scrambled out the car. Seeing Ray scramble out as if his life depended on it told the others that something was up. Without anymore hesitations the others followed and got out of the way just in time to see the 2 cars go up in smoke.

"NO!!" screamed Niki as she searched frantically for the Russians.

'Didn't think you cared that much.'

'TALA!' everyone exclaimed mentally.

'Yeah. Just follow.' As Tala said this the 5 Russians came into view. They were running towards an old warehouse.

"Here we go again!" exclaimed Max as he and the others, minus the chauffer, chased after the 5 Russians again.

The 2 teams entered the warehouse and as soon as they did, the Russians turned to face them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"I see you boys managed to complete the plan."

"Yes sirs."

"Wha... what. Guys. Was this all a trap?" asked a bewildered Ray.

"Very good Ray!" exclaimed Boris as he came out of the shadows.

"He must be the smartest out of these idiots. Though Nika is probably smarter seeing she was brought up under the best of our care." Said Voltaire as he too came out.

"Lucky me." Muttered Niki.

"Yes lucky you dear Nika. Guards come out."

The Bladebreakers were surrounded by a bunch of heavily armed guards.

"Lord Voltaire. Do you not think it would be more enjoyable if it were these fine teens of ours who were the ones who _disposed_ of these annoying pests?" suggested Boris.

Voltaire nodded. "Guards stand down. Boys, finish them off."

With out hesitation the mentioned team rushed forward to attack.

"I think your out of luck _grandfather_." Sneered Kai as he and the Blitzkrieg Boys jumped over the heads of the Bladebreakers and tackled the guards.

"All right Kai!" exclaimed Tyson.

"You'll pay for this grandson!" raged Voltaire.

"Riiiight. And I'm the Queen of England." Was the reply.

"How dare you talk to Lord Voltaire like that!" scolded one of the guards. Kai scoffed and turned to face the guard.

"_Lord Voltaire?_ He's my _grandfather._ Like I give a damn how I speak to him." All of a sudden tight arms were wrapped around Kais torso. The harder they squeezed the harder it was for Kai to breathe.

"Now come with me," said Boris as he tightened his grip, causing Kai to breathe in sharply. "You had better stay back or you can say good bye to your little _friend_. And Kai you had better stop struggling or _you_ can say good bye to your friends." Instructed Boris as he motioned for the guards to move in. Each guard grabbed a teen. No matter how hard the bladers struggled, they couldn't get free. As soon as Boris's words had left his mouth, Kai had immediately fell limp. Boris dropped him to the ground.

"Good. Now Kai. If you press this button your friends will go unharmed. If you decide to resist well…." Said Voltaire as he waved a hand in the direction of the captured teens. Every guard pulled out a weapon of some sort and held it at a position that would mean sudden death or a slow painful death. Kais eyes widened.

"What is your decision grandson?"

"Give me the frickin button."

Voltaire smirked. "I knew you'd see it my way." He said as he handed Kai the remote. The Blitzkrieg Boys looked at each other. 'A button? BioVolt were usually more creative then that.' Kai must have been thinking the same thing as he was looking at his grandfather as if he had officially lost it. 'Not that he ever had it.' Thought Kai as he failed to hide the smirk running across his face. The smirk was soon gone as Voltaire kicked Kai in the gut.

"You find something funny boy?" Kai shook his head. "Good then press. The. Button."

Kai hesitated and looked up at his friends. Remembering that their lives were at risk, Kai slammed his fist down. Nothing happened. Kai smirked. Looks like his grandfather hadn't won yet. 'Now to figure out how to save the ot-' Kais thoughts were cut shot as he felt a sharp pain run through his body.

The others watched as Kai bolted straight before his eyes drooped and his body fell all the way to the ground like a limp rag. Kai stared up at them through half open, glazed eyes. Voltaire laughed menacingly as he scooped Kai into his arms. Kais head hung down so that he was looking at everything upside down.

"Quick. It was only a weak shock because otherwise the drugs we're going to use wouldn't work. Give him the first one and I need you to sedate him." Said Voltaire as he barked out orders. 2 guards came forward; one carrying a needle and the other had a small glass of some sort of purple liquid. The guard with the purple liquid tilted Kais head upward so that he could get the slate haired teen to drink it while the other guard went to stick the needle in Kais arm. Kais mind quickly registered what was happening and Kai knocked the hands away and fought against his grandfathers grip on him. Boris grabbed Kais head and roughly turned it so that Kai was facing the other bladers. Kai immediately became still as he stared at them. He looked away as the needle was stuck into his arm ad he swallowed the purple liquid. Kais eyes slipped shut as he fell into unconsciousness, his body went limp again and Kais head fell to the side so that it was leaning against Voltaire's chest.

"Men leave the others and come. Prepare for our exit." Ordered Boris as he walked after Voltaire who was leaving the room they were currently in. The guards roughly dropped the bladers and followed their bosses.

"Oi! Bring him back!" yelled Tyson as he went to chase after them but was blocked by Tala. "What are you doing? They've got Kai!"

"I know Tyson but we have to get out of here. Voltaire always makes sure there are no traces of him ever being here."

"How does he do that Tala?" Niki asked weakly, fearing she already knew the answer.

"BIG explosion." Said Ian before he turned and ran for the exit. The others followed suit and made it to safe grounds just before the place exploded. Everyone looked up as the sound of a helicopter was heard up above. There were 2 BioVolt helicopters making their escape in the afternoon sky. Another one came past them. It was a smaller one and hanging from a rope ladder was Boris. It flew in close to them.

"Here! Take this! Kai won't need it where he's going!" shouted Boris as he through something down. Tala caught it and stared at Boris as the helicopter flew off. Tala looked at the item in his hand before he closed his fist around the item and stared off to where the helicopter was just a dot on the horizon.

'Kai…'

* * *

**There you go. hope you enjoyed. please review and holidays are coming up soon so there should be quite a few updates. (i hope)**

**Cozmo**

**black and white dalmatian**

**9 august 03 - 9 march 07**

**luv ya Cozemodo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**hi thank you to my reviewers! enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"We'll have to postpone the tournament,"

"No not yet. At least not for a few more days."

"Why not?"

"Because if the tournament is running that means Voltaire will be there."

"And if Voltaire is there…"

"Then Kai will be." Said Tala as he looked up from the blade in his hand.

**

* * *

Flashback Talas POV**

_We made it out of the warehouse just before it exploded. As it did we looked up at the sky to see 2 BioVolt helicopters flying up above. A third one, smaller then the others, came out also. There hanging from a rope ladder was Boris._

"_Here! Take this! Kai won't need it where he's going!" he shouted as he threw something down to us. I raised my arm and caught it. As we watched the helicopter fly off, I looked down in my hand to see a blue bade. I clenched my fist around it as I looked back up at the helicopter, now just a spot on the horizon._

'_Kai…'_

**End Flashback**

* * *

" I see your point," said Mr Dickinson. "But Kai can't enter as a one man team."

"This is BioVolt we're talking about here. They manage to do everything somehow." Argued Ian.

"Yeah. All the illegal stuff," scoffed Bryan.

"Doesn't matter. If there's a chance that Kais going to be there then we'll definitely be there. I don't know about you other teams but the Blitzkrieg Boys will definitely be there." With that said Tala got up and left the room.

"Sheesh. What's gotten into him." Muttered Michael.

"It hits home. Real hard. For all of us." Explained Spencer.

"We all grew up together and so we know what Kai is probably going to have to go through." Added Bryan.

"Let me ask you this," said Ian. "How many times has Kai betrayed you guys?"

"Um about 2, 3 times." Replied Tyson.

"You may be incorrect there." Said Bryan.

"But it's true!" exclaimed Max.

"dont worry. you'll figure it out sometime." said Ian

Shouts came from the room Tala had walked into.

"Blitzkrieg heel!"

"Wolborg that's enough!" then there was a crash and a groan. Everyone looked at each other before they went towards the room the sounds had been coming from.

"Tala?" asked Kevin as he raised an eyebrow. Tala was lying on the floor with the 2 animals giving him a nice greeting. AKA lots of slobber. Wolborg and Blitzkrieg had found each other a threat at first but then they heard Tala commands and jumped onto him as they licked his face. "Wolborg return." Ordered Tala as he raised his hand and called his blade to him. Wolborg disappeared in a flash of blue light. Tala then pushed Blitzkrieg off of him and stood up.

"I think your going to need a shower wolf boy." Srated Ian as he snickered at the state his captain was in.

"Shut it." Was Talas reply as he hurtled a glare towards the sort Russian. "Jerry!"

The butler from the other day came in.

"Yes Sir?"

"Can you put Blitzkrieg away for me?" asked Tala with a sigh. " I think I made need to change clothes."

"Sure thing Sir." Replied the butler as he grabbed Blitzkrieg by his collar and led him out of the room.

"Tala!"

"Right. Sorry Tala."

* * *

Tala came out in a clean, slobber free, set of clothes.

"Good now that you're ready Tala, please sit down. I have some news for you all." Announced Mr Dickinson. "Right. I have just gotten off of the phone to the BBA heads in other countries and they have all agreed to the same thing. We have until the end of the trial games to decide if we shall postpone or continue the tournament. This will also be the last day in Japan. The next set of matches will be in another country. We will see what happens with Kai and then we shall make a decision."

"Ok… that works well but…"

"But what Tala?"

"The next country. Where is it?"

"I'm afraid I am unable to tell you."

"Ok but how many days after the trial games before we go to the next country?

"All teams get 2 days extra in Japan. The third day you fly to the next country then the day after that you have your next battle. Though that will change from time to time depending on the distance you fly. If the distance is fairly long then each team gets an extra days rest to recover from any possible jet lag."

"Fair enough." Said Brooklyn.

Tala stood up. "Blitzkrieg Boys, bed now. Training early in the morning."

"That much we know oh dearest captain. We were just about to go." Said Bryan as he rolled his eyes. He then stood and he, Spencer and Ian walked off towards the room they were staying in. Tala turned to the other teams.

"If you wake up and find us gone we'll be training. Ask Jerry, Shandi or one of the other butlers or maids for us and they will direct you to the facility building we will be using. Or you can go to the one we've been using lately or you can ask one of the butlers or maids to direct you to a different one. Though state your purpose as it'll be easier fot them to direct you. Niki, Bladebreakers, if you wish to train with us that is fine. But I warn you. Kai and I have training routines that are just as hard as each other's but we train differently. If you've gotten used to Kais, which I doubt knowing he will usually change his routine just as you get used to it, coming from first hand experience, then you can expect something totally different. The same goes for you others teams if you wish to join also." With that said, Tala left the room, giving no one the chance to ask who Shandi was.

"I think we'll head off to bed as well Mr Dickinson." Said Ray as he stood up to leave. The other teams nodded in agreement.

"Ok well goodnight then. "Said Mr Dickinson as the teams walked out of the room they were currently in, a chorus of good nights going round.

"NIGHT MR D!!!" shouted Tyson. Mr Dickinson winced as Tyson's voice rebounded of the walls. "TYSON!!" slap! "SHUT UP!!" Mr Dickinson smiled. "Remind me never to get on the bad side of a tired Hilary." Mr Dickinson said to the maid who had just walked into the room to clean up after the teams. She smiled.

"Would you like me to show you to the guest room you shall be staying in tonight?" she asked.

"Oh no! I couldn't stay. I wouldn't want to intrude. I… I'll head back to the BBA headquarters."

"Oh but I insist. And I'm sure the others who are working here at the moment would love for you to stay. You are so much nicer then Lord Voltaire." As she said the last part her eyes held extreme sadness. "Your nice and gentle, and caring. Just like young Kai was. And still is I guess. But he's still not the same." She said to her self softly.

"What was that?"

She lightened up again. "Nothing! And anyway I'm sure that the teams would like you staying here and Kai probably wouldn't have you driving off this time at night and after what happened to day and in the past week. You've been very busy from what I hear and you deserve the rest. So come and I'll take you to your room."

"Why thank you very much." Replied Mr Dickinson as he followed the young maid out of the room. As they walked Mr Dickinson asked the young maid a question. "Earlier Tala mentioned a maid called Shandi. Would you know who that is?"

The maid turned to him. "That would be me." She said as she smiled up at the leader of BBA.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Shandi! Such a beautiful name by the way."

"Thank you Mr Dickinson, sir."

"Please call me Stanley." Mr Dickinson said smiling as he held out his hand. Shandi shook it. "Well Stanley, is it ok if I ask you a question?"

"Ask away."

"What is Kai like? And what was he like when he first met you and the other bladers on his team? I would ask you about the Blitzkrieg Boys but right now I worry for Kai."

"Yes of course. I know what you mean. Well when we first met Kai, he was cold yet a strong, handsome boy. He was extremely intelligent for his young age and his strength and blading skills amazed us all. As well as his mental capacity. But he was so intimidating as first. We were all a bit nervous around him. More the others then me. I had met him before and knew what he was like and how to handle him. I knew his grandfather and I had been good friends with his parents. I gave a briefing to the boys on how to act around him and how Kai would most probably be like. Though I think they were still startled by his appearance. The cold aura surrounding him and the emotionless mask he wore, his voice just as free of emotion. But I think it was his eyes that startled them the most. The colour itself was surprising and they had a great fire burning in them and they burned with determination, experience, knowledge, strength and passion. And when he bladed, the fire grew stronger and the passion for the sport was clear. But he was so distant. He would barely speak and would often disappear for long periods of time. He refused to acknowledge the others as his teammates let alone his friends. He wouldn't let us near him and he wouldn't open up to us. He is the same today, but being with the Bladebreakers has certainly helped, he is not as cold, and he is generally around a lot more. There are also times where you are lucky enough to get more then one word answers." Both he and Shandi chuckled, both knowing how hard it could be to get the teen to answer. "But the return of some of his memories has been hard on him and yet it has down him a lot of good. He has remembered the bond he shared with the Blitzkrieg Boys and he has become more determined. He also cares for his team a lot more now and actually acknowledges them. But he always manages to keep us on our toes and he is our main concern at many times. Otherwise he is a wonderful teen to be around. He gives strength and courage to those around him as well as determination, safety and advice. The advice isn't always long. it is usually straight to the point and just enough for the others to figure it out and pull through. While giving them directions, he still lets them think for themselves."

"Yes. I asked to see what you thought of him. And I must say I agree with you. I asked because as someone who was around him a lot, I wanted to see what you thought of him as some people judge him too quickly and they judge him by his cold exterior. I see you are not one of those people Stanley Dickinson and I and all the others who work for young Kai are grateful for that matter and all you have done for him." Shandi said as they continued to walk. They stopped in front of a set of doors. "Here is your room. I will leave you to it."

"Thank you." with that, the two separated, each thinking of what the other had said.

* * *

"Hey guys, do you think Kai is alright?" asked Hilary. They had decided they would sleep in the one room for the night.

"I'm sure he will be Hil. He's the strongest person I've ever met!" Replied Max

"Yeah! I swear he's like a brick wall." Said Tyson.

"I don't think even BioVolt could break him." Added Diachi.

"We don't know that Diachi. We don't know what Kai has been through already and what he is about to go through now. But you're probably right." Explained Kenny.

"We can't doubt Kai now. He will not break under BioVolts hold and we will find him. We have to. Kai would do the same for us and we're not about to let him down now." Came Ray's voice, sheer determination held in his words. Everyone stayed silent and slowly fell to sleep. As Ray closed his eyes, he made a silent prayer, a wish. More of a plea. 'Please be alright Kai. We're coming and we're gonna get you out o there.'

* * *

In someplace unknown, there was groan and a pair of crimson eyes opened. The words rang throughout his head. 'Please be alright Kai. We're coming and we're gonna get you out of there.' Drigger must have made sure that he got the message through to Dranzer who would've just managed to find her master. Kais connection with the phoenix was weak and soon he knew he wouldn't be able to feel her at all.

"Ray…" mumbled Kai as he slipped into bliss unconsciousness once more.

* * *

**there you go. sorry this was such a boring and uneventful chapter. the next one is already underway and should be up soon and with more Kai. i start holidays in 1 wk so updates should be more frequent! hope ypu enjoyed and plz review!**

**shandi pronounced SH-AN-DEE. you may have figured it out but i know when some people read it they say it wrong and its respect to my friend who is called that, that i make sure people pronounce it correctly. i just love the name though.**


	14. Chapter 14

ok i have to thank Vendetta Rose as it was because of her that i was able to update. it wouldnt let me update and kept saying 'error'. stupid thing any way enjoy! by the way there are 2 new chapters! Chapter 14 

"Oi kid. Wake up." Came the guards order as he kicked Kai in the ribs. Kai breathed in sharply at the sudden pain. He felt weak and dizzy from the drug earlier. What was that stuff they had made him drink? He weakly got to his hands and knees then struggled to stand on his 2 feet. The guard rolled his eyes and kicked Kai once more.

"Hurry it up will ya!" the guard grabbed Kai by his arms and threw him over his shoulder before walking off. "Boris said that he needs to see you. He says you need to learn that what you did was wrong and you know exactly what that means." Kai did and he groaned. It meant extreme pain and torture. The guard stopped at a door and knocked twice before opening the door. He threw Kai to the ground before waking out once more. Kai sat up and looked at the room he was in. It wasnt very inviting that was for sure. There was a set of chains on the walls and another set coming up from the floor. Against the opposite wall, were countless types of weapons. Whips, knives, daggers, guns and more.

As Kai was looking around, the door opened behind him and in walked Boris.

"Well Kai it's about time you joined us back at BioVolt."

"Oh joy." Was the sarcastic reply. Boris narrowed his eyes. He walked over to Kai and lifted him up by his throat. "That better not be sarcasm I'm hearing or you can expect more punishment." Kai nodded weakly then Boris released his hold and let Kai drop to the floor. As Kai dragged precious oxygen into his lungs, Boris unlocked the clasps on the chains. He then walked back to Kai and roughly pulled him up. Boris shoved the teen in the area of the chains before fastening Kais wrists and ankles to them. Boris walked over to the wall with the weapons. He chose a whip and cracked it as if testing it. He then looked back at Kai and smirked, enjoying what was to come.

Back with the Bladebreakers, all slept well, except for one. Ray tossed side to side as images plagued his dreams. All he could see were blurred images of Kai as he was whipped and tortured in other forms. In his dream, Kai refused to scream, that was until Boris made his last move. He grabbed a dagger from the wall behind the pair and with quick, precise movements, spread cuts all over Kais abdomen. He than raised the bloody blade above his head before striking Kai hard. A small cry escaped Kais lips and his head fell limp. As Boris walked out of the room, clearly satisfied, he spoke to Kai. "This is what you get for standing against us. There will be more torture to come Kai. I'll send someone in to stich up that cut later. I'll let you sit in pain first."

Ray woke up with the scream now on his own lips.

"Dude! You alright!" cried Tyson as he and the others backed off a bit, giving Ray some space.

"Yeah man. You seemed pretty frightened." Added Max, the concern in his blue eyes seeming weird to his usual attitude.

"Ray…" said Hilary as she went to place a hand on his shoulder, but pulled it back startled by the loud banging at the door. Kenny ran over and opened it to find the Blitzkrieg Boys and Niki standing there.

"What's going on?" demanded Niki as she looked between the teens in front of her.

"Well what do you think?" asked Ray as he finished telling the Russians about his dream. Tala sighed. "I think it has something to do with this." He said as he placed Kais blue blade on the floor in front of him. Kenny snatched it up and looked it over.

"Dranzer?" asked Tyson. "You think it was her?"

"Remember the way we were communicating to you earlier? I think she was using that. She would of done it with Drigger's help. I don't know when the bond started but I have a feeling it was when Ray first fell asleep and it mustn't have been broken."

Kenny pulled out Dizzy and connected Dranzer to the laptop.

"What's up chief? Do you have any idea what time it is? I need my beauty sleep you know!" came the protests.

"Not now Dizzy! I need you to connect to Dranzer."

"I can communicate with you myself you know youngster?" came a voice behind Kenny.

"Hi Dranzer." Said Ray as he smiled at the bit beast.

"Hello young tiger. I am sorry for causing you pain but I wanted you to see that. My connection with my master is wearing thin and soon we will no longer be able to feel each other's presence. I fear for him and as you have seen, they aren't being too soft on him. Again I am truly sorry young tiger." With that she bowed.

"What did you say?" asked Ray. Dranzer looked at him confused. "I am truly sorry?"

"No. What did you call me?"

"Oh. Young tiger?"

Ray smiled. "Yes. What's up with that?"

"No more hyper five year old." Came Talas dry reply.

"Oh how sad." Said Bryan as he rolled his eyes.

"You be quiet wolfling. You too young falcon." Ordered Dranzer as she sent a playful flame in their direction. The two smirked as Dranzer's flames hit them gently.

"Yep. She's back."

"I wonder if we should be happy about that?"

"Ok that's it. Bed all of you," ordered Dranzer as she ushered the 5 Russians out of the room, going with it, Tala and Bryans snickering. Dranzer then turned back to those still in the room. "Bed for you as well. And I will stop with the dreams for tonight. I don't think I have enough strength for it anyway. Good night young guardians." In a flash, Dranzer was gone.

"Chief I think it'd be best if I took Kais blade for now and looked after it. I'll give it back to Tala tomorrow at training. Now Dranzer's right. Sleep. We're going to join the Blitzkrieg Boys for training so it's up early. Yes Tyson very early and breakfast will be after most probably." Tyson closed his mouth. Everyone lay back down and soon fell asleep again.

Kai raised his head slightly as he heard the door open and footsteps. He felt someone grab him around the arms as another person undid the clasps connecting him to the chains. He fell forward into the arms supporting him, as his body was suddenly free. The person holding him picked him up and the 2 in the room walked out.

As they were walking along, Kai stayed in place, seemingly unconscious, but he studied which way they were heading. He had to escape this place and get back to the others as soon as possible. Another door was opened and Kai felt a cold metal surface beneath him. He opened his eyes just a fraction and saw he was in a lab. There were 5 scientists/doctors all doing different things. One walked up to Kai with two needles in his hand. He placed one in Kai's arm and the other in his neck. Kai could feel the liquids running through his veins. He tried to fight of the drugs as he felt his body fall into unconsciousness once again. 'Great this is not what I need once again. Lady luck is so not on my side lately.' Thought Kai as his body lost the battle.

"I still don't see why we could've just trained on our own." Grumbled Tyson as he, the Bladebreakers and the other teams training with them, continued to train with the Blitzkrieg Boys and most of them were finding that they didn't own the stamina that the Russians possessed. Ray sighed. "Tyson we've been through this already!"

**EARLIER **

"Tyson wake up! You too Diachi!" screamed Hilary as she poured freezing cold water over the pair.

"We're up! We're up!" screamed the pair as they shot up out of bed, shivering.

"Good." Said Hilary as she smiled at the two, finally have calmed down.

"Why do we have to wake up so early?" asked Tyson.

"And when's breakfast?" added Diachi.

"We already told you…" Hilary started through gritted teeth, voice rising. Soon she was going to loose it again. Max and Kenny steered her away from the two bladers as Ray continued what Hilary had been trying to say, though in a somewhat calmer state.

"Look, we're going to train with the Blitzkrieg Boys and that means we have to find Jerry or Shandi, make sure we're going in the right direction, then head over as fast as possible. Got it?"

"I think so…"said Diachi as he nodded slowly.

"There's one problem though." Said Tyson.

"What?" asked Ray.

" You didn't mention breakfast."

" That's after training."

"But…"

"But nothing. Now lets go," demanded Hilary as she dragged the 2 boys away. The others sweatdropped before following the brunette out the door.

The group walked up to one of the maids.

" Excuse me but do you know where we could find Jerry or Shandi?" Max asked. The maid turned around. "Well you've already found one of them!" she answered.

"Where?" asked Diachi. "I don't see any butlers." The maid chuckled lightly.

"No Diachi! Shandi is a girls name," explained Kenny.

"Right I knew that!" protested Diachi as his face turned scarlet.

" Yes and I would be Shandi." Shandi had brown hair, brown eyes to match and darkly tanned skin. Her hair was up in a bun with her fringe clipped back.

" I'm guessing your looking for the Russians?" she asked.

"Yeah." Replied Ray.

"And I'm guessing Tala told you," said Hilary.

"That and you guys wouldn't be the first who have asked me. How about I take you to them?"

"Yes please!" cried Max smiling warmly at the young maid.

As they were walking Tyson asked, "how old are you Shandi? You look pretty young."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that you never ask a girl her age?"

"Oh sorry."

"Don't worry about it! I'm one of the youngest working here. Actually I think I am the youngest other then Kai himself. I'm 24. About 7 yrs older then Kai. I'm also Jerry's daughter."

"B… but…"

"We look nothing alike?" everyone nodded. "Well I have his eyes and his height." It was then that they noticed that the girl was quite tall. "Oh look we're here." It was a building similar to the one they had been in the other day just heaps bigger. It was only 1 story but it took up a whole lot of space. Like the 2nd story had been placed on the ground and connected to the first story.

"Well come on." Said Shandi as she started walking towards the entrance of the building.

Inside the Blitzkrieg Boys were training, (duh!).

"What are they DOING?!" asked Hilary as she watched them with wide eyes.

"By the looks of it it's combat training." Replied Kenny.

"I know that!" snapped Hilary. "It was a RETORICAL question."

"Great you two. Now you've made her mad." Kenny muttered to Tyson and Diachi.

"Sorry Chief." Said Tyson as he rubbed the back of his head.

The 4 Russians were using weapons against each other as well as different fighting styles. Each of them had their fair share of bruises and scratches. Tala called them to a halt.

"Good now we can tell Tala that the champions have arrived." Tyson said smugly. But the Russians didn't stop. They went over to this huge mat, **(you know like the ones In gymnastics?)** and stood in a line. On Talas call they launched their blades, which landed in front of them. Tala called out again and the Russians ran forward and started to front flips.

"Wow. Why didn't they stop and come say hi or something. At least tell us to start training?" Tyson asked Shandi.

"They stop for no one. You have to call out to them or go up to them. Not just expect them to stop the moment you walk into the room."

"Oh" the Russians were now doing back flips. "Look at their blades!" exclaimed Max as he pointed where the blades were spinning. They were doing what their owners were doing. As they watched Bryan flip up into the air, some how his blade managed to launch itself into the air and do the same thing!

"Amazing isn't it."

"It's like watching art mixed with the circus."

"Its like what those twins do." The Bladebreakers turned around to see the other teams.

"When did you guys get here?" asked Hilary.

"We've been here for a while." Replied Lee. Those who had spoken earlier were Mariah, Oliver and Rick.

"They've been doing similar things all morning. And who knows how long they've been going for! They were training when we got here. And I think they do each exercise for an hr or 2." Said Emily.

"Well can we stop them now so we can ask them what we're doing for training?" asked Diachi. He was getting impatient and was itching to have a beybattle against someone.

"Be patient we're stopping in a minute." Tala called out.

"Are they superheroes or something?" Kevin asked. The others mumbled their agreements while Shandi shook her head and laughed.

"Does it look like it to you?" asked Ian.

"Well…" Shandi just laughed harder.

"And the boy still doesn't know?"

"No sir. He is still totally oblivious to the activation of the chips."

"Good lets keep it that way. Is he awake?"

"He just woke up sir."

"Good. You are dismissed." The scientist left the room.

"Now Kai. It is time for your training."

"So you get it."

"Yeah we get it." Replied Ray.

"Ah… Tala?"

"Mm?"

"Where's Niki?" asked Hilary. Tala pointed to a door.

"Ok thanks!" Hilary called as she ran to the door and disappeared into the room behind it.

"Ok then get started!" ordered Tala. The teams rushed to get into position, afraid of getting on Talas bad side.

"Hey Niki its just me!" greeted Hilary. "Whoa what happened in here?" there were clothes all across the floor and the once dance studio was covered in clothes and different accessories including hair accessories and equipment.

Niki poked her head out from the closet she was in. The rooms walls were all mirrors but one set slid back to reveal a closet full of the stuff that was now on the floor. "Oh hi Hil."

"Hello young one." Said Dranzer as she stepped out from the closet. She smiled at Hilary. "Sorry about the mess. The little nymph and I were just sorting through the costumes we use for the band."

"Really?" squealed Hilary. Dranzer nodded. "I'll help!" Dranzer laughed as the girl ran to the closet.

NOW

"Oh yeah." Tyson replied, sighing as he launched his blade once more. The 4 Russians called their blades back to them and turned and started walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Diachi.

"To the dance studio. You can come if you wish."

The other teams gave each other confused looks. Why would they of all people be going to a dance studio? Oh yeah. That's why. The teams quickly followed.

Jump to the rhythm and step to the music  
All in together let's show how we do it  
Step to the rhythm and dance to the music  
All in together we shine

Jump in, Hey  
Jump out, Hey  
A little-bit  
A little-bit  
A little-bit  
A little-bit  
Oh turn it around  
Yeah,now bring it up high Yeah,  
Can you touch the ground  
He's got it, She's got it,  
Everybody's got it

The time has come to be true to yourself  
Stop chasing dreams made for somebody else  
Deep inside there's a winner it's true  
In you..

You make me wanna  
Jump to the rhythm and step to the music  
All in together let's show how we do it  
Step to the rhythm and dance to the music  
All in together we shine

Jump to the rhythm and step to the music  
All in together and let's show how we do it  
Step to the rhythm and dance to the music  
All in together we shine

**(Part of Jump To The Rhythm by Jordan Pruitt)**

This is what the teams were greeted with as they entered the room.

"what do you think Hilary?" asked Niki as she and Dranzer stood there panting.

"that was awesome. You guys are really good!"

"thanks! We're gonna change again. Oh hi guys." Said Niki as she and Dranzer walked to the closet. Tala nodded in their direction. "which one?" Dranzer asked.

"your choice." Was the reply. A mischievious glint was seen in the bitbeasts eyes. "as you wish young guardian." 'maybe that wasn't the best idea.' Thought Spencer as he wached the two walk off to get changed, giggling and whispering to each other.

"hey Hil what you reading?" asked Mariah.

"oh just a magazine. Last week they asked people to write in and say what they thought of you guys," she waved her hand in the Russians' direction. "turning out to be the Masked Hearts."

"and?"

"most people think it was special effects or lighting or something. They think its totally impossible."

"he's already rich I don't see why we have to pay him." Muttered Ian.

"we made a bet and as usual the guy one." Sighed Bryan.

"he must be phsycic. He gets us out on this all the time." Specer thought out loud not really caring how unrealistic it sounded.

"well he doesn't know so far so how about we don't tell him." Suggested Tala. The others spoke their agreement.

"who are you talking about?" asked Miguel.

"Kai." Was the simultaneous answer. Miguel made a silent 'oh'.

"k guys we're ready. Go get ready." As this was said out walked the girls from the Masked Hearts.

"how come I've got a feeling I don't like the look of those outfits?" asked Spencer.

"how come I have a feeling we're gonna find out veeeeeeery soon." Groaned Bryan.

"just get into the matching outfits." Snapped Niki rolling her eyes.

The guys came out as their personals from the Masked Hearts. The outfits they were wearing matched those of the 2 girls. Nicolette was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans, a long sleeved black and white striped top and over the top of that a black singlet that said 'you wish' in red writing. Attatched to the back of her jeans were a set of red,black and white feathers.

Daneeca was in a pair of jeans too with a red skirt over the top. She wore a plain orange top with a denim jacket over the top. She had red, yellow and orange feathers attatched to her jeans.

Troy was dressed in black jeans and had a black and blue t shirt on. The feathers on his jeans were different shades of blue.

Spud had black jeans with a green shirt that was mostly covered by a black jacket that had a green line pattern on the back. Spuds feathers were different shades of green with the occasional yellow.

Bryce had black jeans and from the knees down, an ice blue stripe coiled around the pants, and an ice blue turtle neck tank top. The feathers were ice blue and snowy white.

Ivan was dressed in black jeans with a purple long sleeved top with a red cobra imprinted on the back. His feathers were red and 2 different shades of purple.

"well we found the mathcing outfits and now we pray that you couldn't find the right costumes for the dance we're gonna be practising." Stated Ivan.

"as the shirt says,'you wish!'" was the reply from Nicolette, smirking as she pressed the playy button.

"oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!" exclaimed Troy.

"sorry Hon but you got to face the facts." Said Daneeca as she started moving to the music.

"but how do we do it if Kav isnt here?" asked Spud.

"you know very well how."

"I think he was hoping you didn't." said Bryan as he and the others moved into position and Nicolette started the music once again.

"launch again!" the guard ordered.

Kai did so silently. He had been continuously launching for the past 10 minutes and if he ever slacked off, or if the guard was in the mood for it, he received a slash across the back. His shirt was ripped to shreds and Kai just prayed that the training session would be over soon. His body needed a proper rest and Kai swore that the doctors hadn't stitched up that stab wound properly as he could feel it slowly opening up again with each launch.

They had taken Dranzer away from him and now he was blading with some random blade and was currently waiting for his grandfather and Boris to start 'convincing' him to use the better blade. Aka Black Dranzer. Kai could feel his blood boil just at the thought of having to use the evil bitbeast once again. He launched again, 'how long until this hell is over?' he silently wondered as he launched again and again.

**well there you go! if anyone wants to know how to update without that stupid 'error' coming up just let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 **

* * *

**

Come on girls  
Shake your tail feathers  
Here we go

**Come on let me see you shake your tail feather  
Do it right, shake it shake it baby  
Head over, let me see you shake your tail feather  
Aaahhh... Shake it!**

The others watched as the two girls did exactly what the song suggested. The guys did it more hip-hop style.

**Well, I heard about the girl you've been dancing with  
All over the neighbourhood **

Nicolette went over to Troy while Daneeca with Ivan. They changed the dance moves into something you would see if it were the Jive mixed with hip-hop.**  
**

**So why don't you ask me baby? Or didn't you think I could? **

Now it was Nicolette with Bryce and Daneeca with Spud. The other 2 boys did what the previous 2 had done before. A hip-hop dance.

**Well I know that tha bubbeloo is outta side  
I'm shingeling that thing tonight**

The boys switched place again so that Nicolette was with Ivan and Daneeca with Troy.

**Well if that was you and me now now baby  
I would have shown ya how to do it right**

They swapped for the final time so that Nicolette was with Spud and Daneeca with Bryce. 

**Do it right _4x_ Ahhhh**

Twist it shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby  
You ain't gonna loot the loo 

Troy and Bryce crossed over each other as did Spud and Ivan but instead of walking to cross over, they did no-handed cartwheels.

**Shake it out baby  
Here we gon' loo tonight **

The boys crossed over again by doing back flips.

**  
Head over, let me see you shake your tail feather  
Head over, let me see you shake your tail feather  
Come on, let me see you shake your tail feather  
Come on, let me see you shake your tail feather**

Twist it shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby  
You ain't gonna loot the loo 

Troy and Bryce grabbed Nicolette by the upper arms while Spud and Ivan grabbed Daneeca by her upper arms. The two girls grabbed the shoulders of the boys supporting them. The boys put one of their arms across the girl's abdomen then let go of the girl's upper arms, the girls now holding onto the shoulders of the arms on their abdomen. The boys moved their free arms to the back of the girl's knees then flipped them over backwards. As they did, the girls released the boy's shoulders. 

**Shake it out baby  
Here we gon' loo tonight **

The move from earlier was repeated but it was a forward flip. The arms went from the abdomens to the backs and from the back of the knees to the front of the thighs.

**Head over, let me see you shake your tail feather  
Head over, let me see you shake your tail feather  
Come on, let me see you shake your tail feather  
Come on, let me see you shake your tail feather**

Come on let me see you shake your tail feather  
Do it right, shake it shake it baby  
Head over, let me see you shake your tail feather  
Aaahhh... Shake it!

Come on let me see you shake your tail feather  
Do it right, shake it shake it shake it baby  
Head over, let me see you shake your tail feather  
Come on let's do the twist  
Aaahhh...

**Twist it shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby  
Come on let me see you shake your tail feather**

The girls went from shaking their backsides to shimmying,

**Twist it shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby  
Come on let me see you shake your tail feather**

Shaking their arms and hands so that it looked like they were DJ's,

**Twist it shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby  
Come on let me see you shake your tail feather**

Tossing their head from side to side,

**Twist it shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby  
Come on let me see you shake your tail feather **

Then finally just jumping around and dancing.

**Whoa!  
I think I broke my tail feather**

**(shake your tail feather by the cheetah girls) **

Ivan said the last line after the girls had finished the song. "I don't care what song we do next but as long as it doesn't make us look like complete fools." He said afterwards.

"Uh… ok we'll go get ready while you set up the screens for 'loose my breath.'" Explained Nicolette as she and Daneeca went to get changed once again.

"Why something so complicated?" groaned Troy.

"They obviously love making our lives a living hell." Replied Bryce while smiling.

"Whoa! Double take!" exclaimed Kevin.

"What?" asked Spud as he tuned to face the small neko-jin.

"Bryce smiled that's what!" yelled Johnny.

"Still not seeing your point."

"B…but Bryce is Bryan. Right?" asked Tyson.

"Yes…" Spud replied slowly while trying to figure out where the conversation was going.

**What was going through everyone's (excluding the Masked Hearts) heads: **

Bryce smiling. Bryce Bryan. Bryan cold mean and emotionless. Bryan + smiling Get Real!!!!

"Then why the heck is he smiling?! Bryan does not smile!" Tyson questioned while throwing his hands in the air.

"Because I'm Bryce." Was the reply Tyson received.

"Now you lost me." Steve stated simply.

"Good. Then you wont have to worry about it. So get over it! Now back to the screens." Bryce went up and knocked on the glass that was hiding the closet. "Which one?" he asked.

"All of them. We need to practise all three so we'll need all screens."

"Ok then." The 4 boys then set to work. They flipped the mirrors over so that they showed huge projector screens. The closet doors were left as mirrors. As the girls walked out in just dance gear, Spud threw them a remote "set the rest up while we change." He explained.

* * *

Kai woke up as he heard footsteps approaching. His cell door swung open, causing Kai to squint at the sudden sharp light.

"Boris wishes to see you." was the order. Kai got up and followed the two guards.

"He's a pretty one ain't he Mike." One guard said to his companion.

"Yeah I wish we could get our hands on him." The one called 'Mike' said. Kai stiffened, automatically fearing the worst. The other guard stopped.

"I don't see why we can't."

"Pfft. The boss'll have our 'eads. That's why!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." The guard then turned on Kai.

"I wouldn't if I were you Leon."

"Exactly. Your not me." Leon then backed Kai up against the wall. He traced a finger down Kai's jaw line.

"Fine. Anyway, who said you could have all the fun." Mike said while smirking. He then shoved his companion out the way. He brought his lips down forcefully onto Kai's. Kai whimpered and shuddered as he felt Mike's hands trailing down to his belt. Leon laughed as he watched his colleague.

"Enough!" shouted Boris's voice over the speaker. "Bring him to me immediately." Kai thought he would never be so happy as to hear his tormentor's voice. "You can have your fun with him later." Or not.

Kai walked stiffly to his cell. He could feel the dried blood on his legs and breathed in shakily. He felt so ashamed at not being able to do anything about what had just happened. Forgetting about that, he waited for the guard with him to unlock the door to his cell. As he did he remembered what Boris had said to him earlier.

**Flashback: **

Kai knocked on the door and waited to be called in.

"Ah Kai! How nice of you to come." Said Boris as Kai walked in. "your grandfather is here to see you." Kai turned to where Boris was gesturing and his blood boiled with a sudden hatred which was clearly seen in his eyes. Voltaire stood. "Hello grandson."

"Grandfather." The note in Kai's voice was of pure rage.

"Watch that tone of voice child."

"What do you want?"

"Oh the usual. Love, peace. World domination."

Kai growled. "And how do you expect to get that?"

"With the help of you and this beautiful beyblade." Explained Voltaire as he held out Black Dranzer.

Kai gave a small chuckle. "You think I'll use that lame excuse of a bit beast."

Kai rubbed his now red cheek where Voltaire slapped him. "Don't you dare say that again. You _will_ use Black Dranzer."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Them." Kai looked at his grandfather confused. His grandfather just rolled his eyes and pointed to one of the monitors behind him. It was of the mansion that the other teams were staying at. Realisation hit Kai.

"What have you done?" demanded Kai.

"Not what I _have_ done dear boy. What I _will_ do. There are guards posted all around the place where your lovely friends are staying. If you refuse to use Black Dranzer, then Boris will order them to go in and attack. What is your choice?" Kai's eyes flicked between the monitor and the beyblade in his grandfathers hand. He snatched the black beyblade from Voltaire's hand. "Good. You will now go for a training session with Boris. You'll use Black Dranzer tomorrow in battle. Have fun."

End flashback 

Training had been hell. His body ached all over and it now hurt even more after what those 2 bastards had done to him. He started thinking of a plan to get out of this hell as his eyes slipped shut and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**

* * *

ok yeah that was kinda short which i apologise for but chapter 16 is already under way!**


	16. Chapter 16

**hi peeps! thanks to those who reviewed. (coughonlycoughone) i am worried, are people starting to loose interest? i hope not. if so the chapters are slowly getting better (i think) and if there is something you think i should look at plz let me know. **

**anyway if ya scroll down you'll soon see i decided to have some fun with lanuguages. hehe. Enjoy!**

**_

* * *

_**

Tyson and Diachi watched keenly as the food was brought in.

"Young dragons you are drooling all over the table cloth." Dranzer pointed out. With out a word, Tyson and Diachi wiped their chin and continued watching the food.

"Morning Shandi!" greeted Max. Shandi looked up from the food she was placing on the table. "Hello Max." said Shandi as she returned the smile. "Hey Dad, have you met everyone?" Jerry looked over at his daughter and nodded. "Oh ok. Well good luck today. To all of you. Do you know who is going to be battling today?" asked Shandi.

Tala shook his head. "It's picked randomly so we just have to be prepared."

"Right well we had better get back to work. Good day." Said Jerry as he ushered his daughter out of the room. Bryan was sitting closet to the door and as the pair walked pass the cold Russian, Shandi dropped a piece of paper into Bryans lap. Without anyone noticing, Bryan read the note before passing it on to his captain who passed it onto the rest of the Russian team, except for Niki. Bryan glanced over at Tala who caught his eye and nodded ever so slightly.

* * *

Team members climbed into their respective team limos. As Tala climbed in after Ian, he saw Shandi and stopped for second, calling out, "don't worry we will!" Shandi cocked her head to the side, looking confused before she realised what the teen was talking about. She nodded eagerly and mouthed 'thank you.'

* * *

The bladers arrived and watched as fans filed into the stadium. Mumbling good-bye, each team went to their locker rooms to prepare for the match that they could be battling.

* * *

"Here we are and once again we are still short a team member." Sighed Max as he set his backpack down on one of the benches.

"Not just a member, the team captain! What are we supposed to do without Kai?!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Hey we can't loose faith now! We have to stay strong. For all of the teams and bladers of the world. For Kai." Ray said sternly.

"For Kai." Promised the others.

"Hey guys, their announcing the matches!" exclaimed Kenny. The Bladebreakers turned to face the TV mounted on the wall.

"For today's matches we will have first up, The White Tigers vs. BioVolt. Then we will have The All Starz vs. The Bladebreakers."

"Alright we're up second!" exclaimed Tyson.

"And Mum gets to see how much I've improved since last time!" Max said excitedly.

"Guys we cant forget who is up before us. It's the White Tigers and they are the first to go up against his new BioVolt team." Ray pointed out.

"Hey shoosh I cant… ack! Never mind." Sighed Kenny.

"Sorry Chief." Apologised Ray, smiling at the brunette's dismay.

* * *

"Well I guess the boys were right." Mr Dickinson said.

"Sorry sir?"

"The Blitzkrieg Boys, they were right."

* * *

"Well what do you know, BioVolt has gotten a team together." Bryan said sarcastically.

"Who do you think is in it?" asked Ian.

"Probably Death Wing or the Dangerous Devils. They could even get bladers from both teams." Replied Spencer.

"Well what do you think Tala? Tala? Hello? Fine then."

Tala just continued to look up at the screen then spun on his heel and walked out the room saying "lets go this'll be interesting."

* * *

"_Children_ I want you to meet your team captain. Most of you will probably know him already though we are not sure if he will remember you. Come!" called Boris. The team standing in front of Boris had different reactions when they saw their captain. Tali gulped and took a step back. Dimitri narrowed his eyes and nodded, pleased at having such a powerful member on the team. Callum smirked, so the rumours were true. Charlie raised a delicate eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip, this was not the Kai she knew. As she saw what Tali's reaction was she realised that the girl was thinking the same thing.

Kai looked at them with dull, emotionless eyes. Though as dull as they seemed they were cold and didn't seem to hold the usual fire. His clothes were all black, his scarf being the only change of colour with its usual white.

"I'm guessing they were activated?" said Charlie.

"Yes Charlotte and as you can see it's having its affects." Replied Boris smirking all the while.

"How many?"

"3 of the 5 so far."

'Shit no wonder he looks so different. Are they trying to kill him? I mean 3! Those haven't been activated in yrs and they're already activating 3 of them!'

'Watch your tongue mistress.'

'Right sorry Melek.'

'We must watch this young one. Remember what happened last time.' Charlie mentally shuddered at the memory. Kai had lost control and it was a terrible sight.

The poor boy was in so much pain and it came as a shock to everyone as tears had made their way down his pale cheeks. Charlie could still remember his wild eyes and how much fear they had held. She prayed that Kai didn't remember that.

'Yes I remember but we have to help him out if it does happen, we don't need another incident like last time.'

'I agree mistress. And know this, I will support you all the way no matter what happens.'

'Thank you. Right now though, I think Kai is the one who is going to need all of our support.'

"Which blade will he be using?" asked Dimitri.

"You shall see. Now lets go." Was the reply the boy got from his mentor. As the team walked into the corridor, Tali went up to Kai and asked, "How much do you remember?"

"Enough." Was the reply as Kai struggled to fight off the chips control. He did not like this one bit and for some reason he knew this had happened before.

"What about us? What do you remember us being like?"

"Enough. I know that you are ones to be feared but I also know that you are loyal and trustworthy." Talis face lit up.

"Do you remember what Death Wing and the Dangerous Devils were known for?" but it was too late. Kai just looked at her before turning away. As the team was about to walk into the stadium, Boris called Kai to the front and the team let their masks slip on.

* * *

"Welcome folks! To today's tournament! As you already know, no points are received in these rounds, not until we move to the next country which will be…'

"They're going to tell us!" exclaimed Diachi.

"You are just going to have to wait and find out!" shouted DJ Jazzman.

"Or not." Tyson said glumly. He suddenly brightened up. "Look up there! The Blitzkrieg Boys! I mean Blitzkrieg! Hey! Over here!" Tyson started jumping up and down waving his hands as he tried to get the Russian teams attention. Well he got it, as well as everyone else's attention.

"Please don't make us go sit with them." Ian muttered to his captain.

"Oh come on why not?" asked Niki.

"You need to ask?" said Bryan as he raised an eyebrow at Tyson who was still jumping around. He watched on amused as Hilary hit him on the head and told him to shut up.

Someone placed a hand on Talas shoulder. "Hey you guys I…" that's as far as they got as Tala grabbed the arm and threw the person on to the floor. Hiro lay there twitching.

"Well look who it is." The red head sneered as he grabbed Niki by the wrist. "Come on" he said as he walked away from the coach, his team following.

"Uh… sorry?" said Niki as she passed Hiro, then she pulled Tala and the others over to the Bladebreakers and forced them to sit down.

After Hiro had recovered, he walked over to his brother and his team. As he passed the Russians, their emotionless faces showed two emotions quite clearly, anger and pure hatred. They glared at him as he passed and Bryan started growling and fingered his daggers. Hiro quickly sat down next to his brother.

"Wow they really hold a grudge."

"You have no idea." Replied Tyson. Niki leaned forward so that she could see Hiro.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse them. They are really protective of each other and don't trust people easily."

"And with what happened last yr to Kai and Tala, as well as the others, you haven't made things any easier for yourself." Added Ray, not taking his eyes off the dish below, he too hadn't exactly forgiven the eldest Granger sibling and he could sense the others discomfort, everyone but Tyson's. Though Hiro knew he had to be cautious as one wrong move and he would have lost the little trust he had left with his younger brother. Niki quickly turned to the Russians.

"успокойтесь, и прекратите делать сцену!"

_(**Niki:** calm down, and stop making a scene!)_

"Вы даже знаете то, что он сделал к нам в прошлом году? к Tala и Kai?"

_(**Bryan**: do you even know what he did last year? To Tala and Kai?)_

"Да я делаю, но Вы не должны пробовать начать борьбу. это не время."

_(**Niki:** Yes I do but you shouldn't try to start a fight. it's not the time.)_

"о я думаю, что это - прекрасное время."

_(**Ian**: oh I think it's the perfect time.)_

"Иан забывает это. Niki правилен. теперь не время."

_(**Spencer:** Ian forget it. Niki is right. Now is not the time.)_

"Вы соглашаетесь с нею? Tala, что Вы думаете?"

_(**Bryan:** You agree with her? Tala what do you think?)_

"Я думаю, что мы должны только ... позволять этому идти пока. так или иначе, мы можем вернуть его, бьющий его команду так же как его драгоценного брата."

_(**Tala:** I think we should just... let it go for now. anyway, we can get him back by beating his team as well as his precious brother.)_

"Anyone have any idea what they're saying?" asked Max. everyone shook their heads.

"I know! How about we speak in Japanese and have our own private convo?" suggested Tyson.

"Tyson I don't think that's…" started Kenny.

"オハイオ州はそれにである楽しみの責任者来る!"

_(**Tyson:** oh come on it will be fun Chief!)_

"ええないなぜ!"

_(**Max:** yeah why not!)_

"実現し損ったら私達は述べることを何も有しない!"

_(**Kenny:** in case you failed to realise, we have nothing to talk about!)_

"よく私は気遣わない。私はちょうど私達もまた別の言語を話すことができるとそれらに証明したいと思う!"

_(**Tyson:** well I don't care. I just want to prove to them that we can speak another language as well!)_

"私達が日本語を流暢に話す知らないし、あなたが言っているあらゆる単語を理解できることを明らかに。"

_(**Tala:** you obviously don't know that we speak Japanese fluently and can understand every word you are saying.)_

"Oops か。"

_(**Tyson:** oops?)_

"怎么样汉语? 您可以讲那吗?"

_(**Ray:** what about Chinese? Can you speak that as well?)_

"是简单和传统。"

_(**Tala:** yes. Simple and traditional.)_

"我能不非常了解一些简单但传统。"

_(**Niki:** I can understand some of simple but not so much traditional.)_

"しかし日本語を理解するか。"

_(**Ray:** changing back to Japanese but you understand Japanese?)_

Niki nodded.

* * *

"Up now we have The White Tigers," Jazzman paused as the crowd cheered and the team came out. When the crowd settled down, Jazzman continued. "Vs. a new team, well, sort of. BioVolt!" the camera zoomed in on the team as they walked so that people could see who they are. The image showed up on the plasma screen hanging above everyone. The first person the camera came to was the team captain.

"And the team captain is… Kai?" said Jazzman surprised at who it was. "People this is the third time Kai has changed teams in 3 days! Will he finally stay?" the camera zoomed right up to Kai's face. He looked up at Jazzman with his dull eyes. "Whoa looks like Kai has gone through some changes but are they for better or worse?" Boris leant down and whispered in Kai's ear, "are you just going to let him talk about you like that? Show him how serious you are." Kai nodded. Suddenly his eyes lit up with the recognisable flame but it was fuelled by anger. Kai narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth.

"And I thought he was intimidating already. Aren't the White Tigers the only neko-jins?" Jazzman said nervously as he looked at Kai's sharp fangs. Kai hissed and a low growl emitted from the base of his throat.

"R…right sorry!" cried Jazzman as he backed up a bit. Kai relaxed and his eyes went dull again. "Any ways continuing on we have, Kai battling with an unknown blade so far. Dimitri who is blading with Tonauac." Dimitri was standing with his arms crossed and head bowed. He looked up when his name was mentioned showing his sharp hazel eyes. His messy brown hair had golden tips and he was wearing black baggy pants, a yellow tank top, a black jacket with a golden collar and cross on the back and golden arm guards. After taking in the stadium, Dimitri bowed his head once more.

"Tali who is blading with Gero." Tali had been bouncing lightly on her feet but stopped and looked up. She smirked and looked at the crowd through narrowed lavender eyes. Tali was wearing a pair of black tights with a hot pink skirt over the top. Her top was a long sleeved one that was black with hot pink sleeves. She wore hot pink fingerless gloves and her black hair was in two braids that fell at her shoulders and her fringe had pink streaks.

"Callum who is blading with Nerezza." Callum had been pulling his black fingerless gloves on before he looked up, gave the crowd a once over, glared and continued pulling on his gloves. Callum had blonde hair with bangs that constantly fell onto his face. He had misty grey eyes and was wearing a white tank top with a black short-sleeved jacket and baggy black pants.

"And finally, Charlotte or as she prefers, Charlie who is blading with Melek." Charlie stood facing the crowd with her hands on her hips and once again raised a delicate eyebrow. Charlie's hair was brown and up in a ponytail, which curled at the bottom and sat on her shoulders. Her brown eyes focused on the crowd and her red fingerless gloved fingers **(did that even make sense?)** tapped on her hips. On her hips sat a pair of black shorts. Underneath the shorts were black fishnets. The top she was wearing had only one sleeve, which was striped black and red, and the rest of the top was red.

* * *

"T…Tala why are Kai's eyes like that? Its kinda creepy." Asked Tyson, but he didn't get a reply.

"они, должно быть, активизировали их снова. не говорите другие все же. мы оказываемся перед необходимостью пробовать и получать внимание Чарли и видеть, может ли она сказать нам, сколько было активизировано."

_(**Tala:** they must have activated them again. don't tell the others though. we're going to have to try and get Charlie's attention and see if she can tell us how many were activated.)_

The Russian boys nodded, Niki was talking to the others. Bryan glared at Charlie until she turned around to face him.

**

* * *

Charlie's POV**

I turned around, feeling someone glaring at me. I found it was Bryan. He leaned over to Tala and whispered so that I could see the lip movements, 'how many?' I knew he was asking me. I moved my elbow, indicating that I wanted him to look at my arm. With out keeping eye contact, I tapped my hand 3 times. I glanced up to see the 4 boys wide eyed. Tala blinked 3 times in a row as if to ask '3?' I pretended to brush of some dust and bowed my head. I looked up again then immediately put my head back down. They would know it was a nod. I felt someone staring at me again and I turned to see Kai watching me with those lifeless eyes. I gulped thinking he was going to tell Boris but he just turned and didn't say anything. I released the breath I didn't even realise I had been holding, thankful for Kai's actions.

**

* * *

Normal POV**

"Ok the first bladers for today's match will be Mariah and Galux vs. Tali and Gero! Could we please have the two bladers come up to the dish." Instructed Jazzman. The two girls stepped forward.

"Nice fashion sense." Commented Mariah.

"Likewise. Good luck!" said Tali smiling brightly.

"You too!"

"Alright! 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!!" shouted Jazzman. The two girls launched. Tali kept her blade in the middle of the dish while Mariah let Galux circle around.

"Now Galux! Attack!" Galux charged at Gero.

"Oh no! Uh… what do I do again? Oh I know this come on! Dodge! That's it dodge!" cried a flustered Tali.

* * *

Up in the crowd, Ray's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh no?" he said.

"What do I do again?!" said a confused Max.

"That's it dodge?" asked Tyson.

"What is she doing? Why is she even here?" asked Kenny.

"She better start taking this seriously!" exclaimed Diachi.

"BioVolt must be getting desperate." Muttered Hilary.

"Do not underestimate her." Spencer said quietly.

"Huh?" questioned Tyson looking at the Russian. But Spencer did not reply.

* * *

Galux continued to attack and Gero always seemed to dodge the attack at the last minute.

"Now!" whispered Tali. It went unheard by all but her purple and white beyblade. When Galux came around for the next attack, instead of dodging, Gero went on at the pink blade at full speed. As the 2 blades hit, Galux was thrown up in the air and out of the dish. Mariah gasped while Tali smirked, called the blade back to her hand and walked back to her team. The crowd cheered loudly.

* * *

"Sorry" said Mariah as she approached her team.

"Don't worry sis. This is BioVolt so we'll never know what to expect." Encouraged Lee. Mariah nodded.

"Good luck big brother."

* * *

"Very good Tali." Said Boris. Callum stood to go for his battle.

"Callum I want a tie breaker." Ordered Boris. Callum growled. "Do not fret. You may draw the battle on for as long as you wish. You will get another chance to show what you can really do."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Alright folks it's now Lee and Galeon vs. Callum and Nerezza." Yelled Jazzman.

"Good luck" said Lee as he stuck out his hand. Callum looked at it and grunted. Lee pulled his hand back in.

"Bladers ready! 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!!" Lee and Callum both launched swiftly. Galeon circled the dish, just as Mariah's had done earlier. Callum chased him around the dish. Even if he had to lose just for a tiebreaker, he wasn't going to let this guy win easily. Forcing Nerezza to go faster, his black and grey beyblade attacked Galeon from behind, forcing the lion to defend itself. Lee told Galeon to go on the offensive and the two blades went head to head.

* * *

The battle raged on and Lee soon got frustrated. He knew Callum was just toying with him and he called out Galeon. The lion roared and stood its ground.

Callum raised his lip in a snarl. "Two can play at that game. Nerezza! Rise!" out of the black and grey beyblade came a sorceress. She was dressed in a long grey dress with a long loose black cloak covering most. Her long black hair was held back from her face by a headdress that looked like a cross between a tiara and a type of headband. The headdress was made out of what looked like twigs. In one of her strong, pale hands she held a staff. It was wooden and on the top of it sat a green globe. Holding the green globe in place was a thin yet sturdy wooden spiral that wrapped around the globe once, from the base to the top. Her grey eyes looked at Galeon with disinterest. She flexed the hand holding the staff, her long, black, _sharp,_ fingernails reflecting in the light. A mysterious grey mist circled the feet of the mystical woman.

"Galeon! Spiral Lightning!"

"Nerezza! Shadow Invasion!"

* * *

**well there you have it! pls review! sorry if this wasnt very good or too short. also i am soooooo not the best at writing about/describing beyblade matches. which you would of noticed! review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Say Ok

**hehe. sorry this took a while. assignments, exams the usual. so updates could take a while but i shall try. i also got writers block for this chappie so sorry if it isnt to good.**

**Say Ok - Chapter 17**

* * *

"Galeon! Spiral Lightning!"

"Nerezza! Shadow Invasion!" Shadow Invasion turned out to be a defensive move. Nerezza twirled her staff in her hands then held it out in front of her. Black wisps of shadows and what looked like smoke shot out of the globe. The shadows wrapped around different parts of Galeon's attack including the blade and the bit beast itself. The shadows tightened around their prey and Galeon begun to howl in pain.

"Nerezza! Hell's Hole!" the mystical bit beast held out the staff and drew a circle in the air. A black line shimmered where the staff left its mark. Nerezza placed her staff back by her side and held her hand out in front of her, palm facing the centre of the circle. With a whisper of words, a black ball of shadows shot out from her palm and into the circle. The circle now showed a portal through to hell. Raging fires burnt down below and treacherous screams could be heard. The shadows wrapped around Galeon pulled him towards the portal then pushed him in. Nerezza closed her open hand into a fist and the portal closed.

"Galeon!" Lee cried. He looked at Callum. "Where is he? What have you done to him?!"

"Sheesh. Panic much?"

"Answer me!! Where is Galeon?!"

"He'll be back soon enough. But right now it's time to take you down. Nerezza! Attack!" Callum's blades charged forward and slammed into Galeon. The black and grey blade continued doing so, pushing Galeon closer and closer to the edge.

_'I told you I wanted a tiebreaker!'_ Boris's voice blared into Callum's ear via the earphone. Callum grit his teeth in frustration and anger. He would have to lose on purpose to someone like _this!_

_'Understood sir.'_ Callum replied, as much as he hated the task. "Nerezza! Release Hell's Hold. Let Galeon out of Hell's Hole!" the bit beast glanced back at her master, feeling as annoyed as he did about the fact that they would have to give up the win but continued on otherwise. The portal from earlier was reopened with a wave of Nerezza's staff and the shadows that had dragged Galeon in dragged him back out before releasing their hold on the lion. Galeon was covered in countless scratches and burns, his form shaking ever so slightly. Callum frowned. 'Why is that beast only looking like that? He should have more injuries than that.' He thought. Suddenly, there was a strike of black lightning and Galeon was covered in more serious wounds. The lion gave a cry of pain and looked confusedly at Nerezza, pondering on how that had happened. The sorceress smirked and shook her head slightly, finding the lion and his owners confusion quite amusing.

* * *

Kenny gasped. "Look at Lee's beyblade!" he cried.

"What's up chief? I don't see anything wrong or different."

"No! There is something! Look harder and think back!" the Bladebreakers, Hiro and Niki did as they were told. The Blitzkrieg Boys had already figured it out and had seen this coming, already being used to the fighting style of the members of the BioVolt team.

"The damage. It wasn't there a few minutes ago was it chief?" asked Hiro as he sat back. Kenny shook his head and started typing on Dizzy who had been recording the match. "That damage only appeared when that black flash appeared, some appeared when Galeon returned but the worst of it just happened then. It must be part of Callum's attack. The damage to the bit beast is transferred to the blade."

"Whoa. These guys really know their stuff," Max stated as he leaned forward to watch the match closer.

"You have no idea." Muttered Ian.

* * *

Callum rolled his eyes. He should've known that had happened. Nerezza had a way of… showing off. She would constantly change her attack. Either the damage would already be there when the beast emerged from the portal or just as the bit beast thought they had gotten out unharmed, BAM! Something happens and the bit beast knows they were terribly wrong. It made Nerezza look powerful and even more mysterious then she seemed. Though Callum was impressed. She would usually only do the 'BAM!' is she thought the opponent were worthy. Meaning they were strong. Obviously Callum's bit beast approved of Lee and his blade.

Lee watched as his blade wobbled dangerously before steadying itself. He released the breath he had been holding with a sigh of relief. Galeon was still in the game. 'I have to win this now if I wish to win at all. Galeon has taken too much damage and wont last much longer.' Lee thought as his amber eyes followed the movements of the 2 beyblades before him. He studied the movements of Nerezza, trying to predict what the next move may be. The beyblade pulled back and flew into its owner's hand. Lee looked up with eyes widened in surprise. He winced slightly when he saw the hate in Callum's eyes. Hate that seemed directed at him but was filled with hate for everything.

'Great I left him in Hell's Hole for too long and now he doesn't have the strength to even stay straight.' Callum thought as Nerezza came into his open hand. He raised his lip in a snarl when Lee looked up at him. "Our teams will battle again and when they do I will fight you and I will defeat you."

"Then why not now?" asked Lee as he once again winced at the venom in Callum's voice and eyes.

"I have my reason." Then turning on his heel, Callum walked away from the dish passing a confused Jazzman. As he did he stopped and faced him. Jazzman looked down to see what he wanted. The teens blonde bangs had once again fallen into his grey eyes, obscuring them from view.

"What's done is done. It's over." Callum then continued walking back to his team.

* * *

"That was awfully close boy." Boris hissed, not taking his eyes off of the White Tigers.

"I knew what I was doing." Replied Callum, his voice lacking the force it had so strongly held just minutes ago.

"W…well folks. The winner of the match is Lee! Making it one all. That means we'll be having a tiebreaker. And the two bladers who will be competing in the tiebreaker are…" shouted Jazzman, eyes looking back and forth between the 2 teams, awaiting their decision. Kai stood and walked forward, hands in pockets, eyes closed, up to the beydish.

"Looks like it will be Kai from BioVolt and from the White Tigers we have…" Jazzman stopped once more and looked to the Chinese team. They were talking hurriedly in their native tongue.

* * *

"Who is going to battle?" asked Lee, his eyes flickering from each off his teammates.

"I don't know!" cried Mariah.

"None of us are strong enough to face Kai and the only one who would be able to hold their own against him would be you Lee! But Galeon has taken too much damage from the recent match!" Explained a frustrated Kevin. Things were not going their way at all!

"If only Ray were on our team again." Sighed Gary. Lee's eyes lit up.

"I don't see why that stops him from being able to beyblade for us." Lee said slowly.

"Big brother what are you up to?" Mariah asked, eyeing her brother suspiciously.

"You'll see." Was the reply as Lee ran off somewhere.

* * *

"I don't see why not. These matches aren't counted for scoring so it shall be ok. Though you do know it will not be able to happen again in the real thing?"

"Understood sir. Thank you so much! It is really appreciated!"

* * *

"Where'd Lee go?" Tyson asked as he strained his neck, trying to search for Rei's childhood friend.

"Rei! Rei!" someone cried. Rei turned his head to search for the source of the voice. He saw his old teammate running towards him. He quickly stood and ran over to where Lee was.

"What's wrong?" asked Rei, his tone serious.

"N…none of us… are strong enough… to verse… to verse Kai. Only you are. We… got permission from… Mr D… and he said… it would be fine… for you to battle for us. Though… only for now...not the real tournament. Well?" panted Lee. That last battle had taken a lot out of him.

"I'm fine with it." Rei turned to his team who had followed him. They nodded and Tyson smiled.

"Go for it Rei. The need you. Anyway you may be able to get Kai back for us." He explained softly. Rei nodded and grinned. He looked over at the remaining Russians. Niki was talking to Ian. Spencer sat watching the scene down below and Bryan sat eyes closed arms crossed. Golden met icy blue. Tala looked over at Kai before looking at Rei once again. He nodded ever so slightly and Rei grinned wider, fangs appearing. Tala looked at him boredly then averted his attention to where Spencer was looking.

"Alright. I'm in!"

* * *

Kai looked up, hearing approaching footsteps. He was surprised to see his opponent was Rei but didn't let it show. This was going to be and easy yet interesting match. Easy for him, interesting for Rei. Kai smirked.

Rei didn't know why but he felt uneasy at the sight of Kai's eyes and the smirk and clothing didn't make it any better. He fingered Drigger's chip and felt a wave of reassurance wash over him. He could do this. He would do this!

"Looks like we have a last minute substitution. Rei Kon will be beyblading for the White Tigers. Meaning we will have Kai vs. Rei. Teammates become rivals!" cried Jazzman "bladers get ready! 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!!"

Both blades landed in the centre of the dish.

_'Kai, listen to me. This will be an easy win but stretch it out. Let him experience some of your power.'_ Instructed Boris. Kai didn't reply. It was time to have a little…fun.

* * *

**was it me or did that totally suck? and boy it was short! i am soooooooo sorry for that. anyway if you wish to see what Kai is planning then you shall have to read the next chapter! plz review and thank you sooooooooooooooo much to those he did in the last chapter!**

**bye! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: Going Down In Flames

**hello people! sorry it took so long but well... hehe. it was ma bday and then my sis got me in trouble and i wasnt allowed on the computer and then assignements and exams start tomoz! and well u get the point! enjoy!**

**_

* * *

_**

The two blades followed each other, each waiting for the other to make a move. Finally, Rei's patience got the better of him as he reared back and slammed into Kai's blade. Kai smirked, not fazed at all. Rei was playing right into his hands. Boris said he wanted the match to be long but… that would make Kai seem weak and Kai was not weak. Suddenly his black blade sped up, too fast to be seen. It slowed down and slammed into the back of Drigger. Rei looked up at Kai to find a seemingly bored expression on the Russians face. Rei growled, fine he would just have to make it interesting for him. Kai smirked once more. Rei's body expressions were so easy to read. He was annoyed. Kai had to give him credit though, he could suppress all body and facial expressions a lot better then the others could. He looked down as his blade and Drigger went head to head. This might interest him. If only for 5 minutes.

The beydish was now in ruins. Drigger had gone all out and fought with the almighty strength and speed expected of the tiger. Rei was panting heavily, having used quite a lot of his energy, yet Kai was fine, his breathing deep and calm.

'He's going to try and end this soon.' Thought Kai as he looked at his opponent, little did he know that his opponent was thinking the same thing.

A battle cry resounded through the stadium as Drigger was called out. The tiger growled before lowering itself into a pounce stance.

"Drigger! Gatling Claw!!" yelled Rei as he raised his hand out in front of him. Kai wasn't intimidated or worried. Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh before commanding, "Black Dranzer! Flame Attack!" Rei did a double take. 'Wait. Black. Dranzer?'

The dark phoenix rose in all its vicious glory. She lifted her head and let out a cry before looking at Rei and Drigger once more with keen eyes.

The two bit beasts lunged at each other, causing a bright light. Most people shielded their eyes except for the Blitzkrieg boys, the BioVolt team and Voltaire, who, unbeknownst to the audience, was watching from the shadows.

When Rei was able to look again, he saw the beydish was, well, it was pretty much impossible to call it a beydish any longer, more a pile of debris. He searched for the two blades and found Black Dranzer spinning proudly and strongly on top of some rubble. Rei's brow furrowed as he tried to find his own blade. He raised his head when he heard his name called and looked up to find Kai pointing somewhere. He looked over in the direction to find his blade lying on its side and in serious need of repair. The Chinese boy scooped up his blade whispering, "thank you. You did well my friend." Drigger lit up in reply before returning to normal. Jazzman's words were drowned out as the crowd erupted, cheering for both of the two bladers. Rei turned to the White Tigers who were grinning and clapping. Rei then turned to his team and saw huge smiles plastered on their faces as they clapped and cheered for him. He smiled back and gave them thumbs up before a look of sorrow crossed his cat like features. He hadn't been able to get Kai back. He had failed. But there were more chances! He would not give up now!

"Pretty good. For an amateur." A cold yet calm voice spoke to Rei and he spun around to find Black Dranzer in human form.

She had her hand on her hip, her nails black with a red French manicure. A black glove ran up to her elbow (**like Kai's arm guard in** **series 1 but without the blade thing and it's a glove not an armguard.)** while the other hand had no glove. Sitting on her hips was a black mini skirt that sat loosely and had a silver chain looped loosely hanging at the side. Appearing underneath were red fishnets that ran into her black mid-shin stiletto heeled boots. Her top was just a plain black sleeveless one but on the back, written in red was, 'what's the matter? Afraid of the dark?' she had tilted her head to the side and her long high placed pigtails swayed slightly. Red streaks were scattered throughout her hair and her fringe almost obscuring her crimson orbs from view. Black loops were in her ears and countless bangles were around her gloveless hand. Sitting on her neck was a black choker with red gems hanging down.

Rei was surprised to say the least. She looked different from when they first saw her meaning she looked way different from Dranzer. Dranzer seemed to have an innocent, calm aura around her while Black Dranzer screamed bad girl!

Jazzman wolf whistled. "Man! She is hot! And who is this fine lady? I wonder if she's single?"

Black Dranzer turned on him "don't you dare try to charm me let alone hit on me you incompetent human!" Rei watched as she latched herself onto Kai's arm then dragged him back to the rest of the team who stood and left. 'Guessing that BioVolt doesn't want to see the other battles.' Rei thought.

'You don't say! Here have a cookie for figuring that out by yourself!' Drigger said sarcastically.

'Shut up!'

'Make me!'

'Grrrr'

* * *

Results:

White Tigers vs. BioVolt (w)

Bladebreakers (w) vs. Allstarz

Blitzkrieg (w) vs. Majestics

* * *

The group of bladers staying at Kai's place returned laughing and talking happily (except the Russian boys but hey what's new?)

"Shandi what are you looking for?" Max asked as he watched the young maid running back and forth trying to find something. Instead of her usual attire, she wore a different uniform. It was a black loose sitting tank top with white strips down the sides. Down the white stripes was the word 'MAGIC' in black. Shandi wore a black skirt, white stripes going down the sides and she had sandshoes on her feet.

"I'm looking for – AHA!!" Shandi held up the drink bottle triumphantly.

"Uuh… where are you going?" Kevin asked.

"To netball?" Shandi replied. Kevin raised his eyebrows in response.

"Yes don't think that beyblading is the only sport in the world! And right now I'm going to play netball! Wanna come?" the White Tigers and the Bladebreakers nodded.

"You guys go. We'll stay back." Robert explained for those who weren't going. Shandi just shrugged.

As they sat in the car on their way, the two teams looked at their surroundings, and not just the outside of the car. Niki was talking cheerily with Max while the four Russian boys sat quietly, all in similar positions.

"I didn't think you guys were going to come." Voiced Rei.

Tala opened his eyes. "We usually go so we're going." And apparently that was all the explanation Rei was going to get as Tala closed his eyes again and none of the other Russians said anything.

* * *

Shandi climbed out of her car. The two teams had gone in a limo while she drove herself. Locking the car, she ran off to find her team. She greeted everyone with a hug and a smile before looking over at their opponents. Magic would be versing Sonics. The Sonic girls wore yellow tops with a red collar and red skirts. The umpires came round checking nails, jewellery and then the two captains stepped forward and the toss was done, Sonics getting first centre pass. **(For those who don't know how you play netball that is generally a very good thing.)**

The game was soon on its way and by the end of the first quarter the points were tied. After a few encouraging words from the coach, Magic went back on the court for another quarter, Shandi playing Goal Attack.

* * *

It was fourth quarter and Magic was behind by 6 goals. Shandi, who was GA again, went to run into the circle to receive the ball. As she ran though, her Goal Defence stuck out her foot and tripped her up. Shandi looked up from where she was now sitting on the ground and glared at the smirking girl above her. The Goal Shooter for Magic helped Shandi up.

"Just let it go Shandi. The umpire saw it I think." Shonie whispered. Shandi just got back into position.

"Aww look she's getting mad!" the Goal Defence mocked before giggling with her friend.

"That's it!" cried Shandi as she went to lunge at the Goal Defence but Shonie held her back. The umpire walked on and gave the girls, especially the GD, a warning. The umpire then walked back to the sidelines and blew the whistle, resuming play. Shandi snatched the ball that was thrown to her. She pivoted on her foot, ignoring the surprised look she received from her fellow shooter when she almost stepped. Every muscle tensed as Shandi felt angrier by the second.

_'Relax. You'll miss.'_

"I know!"

_'Shandi! Relax or the shot will go haywire!'_

"I _know!_"

_'Bend your knees and shoot if you know! But if you don't relax then you **will** miss!'_

"I _**know!**_" yelled Shandi as she let herself relax and flicked her wrists, sending the ball up… and in! The sidelines erupted in cheering, the White Tigers and The Bladebreakers and Niki being the loudest.

"Wow! She must be crazy! She even talks to herself!" cried the GD as she giggled to herself. The Goal Keeper just rolled her eyes.

"Give a rest Tash. No one is listening."

Shandi turned. 'Why did I hear, Kai's voice?' just as she was about to get ready for the next centre pass, something caught her eye. There, standing in his usual position but eyes open, was Kai! He stood near the goal post watching Shandi intently.

_'I told you to relax.'_ Was all he said before turning and walking away. Kai's body looked transparent and as he walked away, he faded.

"Kai…"

* * *

Kai was breathing ragged stressed breaths as he lie on the ground in his own blood. He had received punishment for trying to fight the chips and for disobeying Boris. Kai opened his eyes before squinting them shut again.

'Shandi plays Sonics today.' He thought to himself, trying to take his mind off of the pain. He breathed in suddenly as he saw Shandi positioned to shoot but she was mad.

* * *

'Relax. You'll miss.'

_'I know!'_

'Shandi! Relax or the shot will go haywire!'

_'I **know!'**_

'Bend your knees and shoot if you know! But if you don't relax then you _will _miss!'

_'I **know!**'_ Shandi did as she was told and the ball went through the hoop. Cheering erupted from the sidelines and the GD said something but it was ignored. Shandi looked around then spotted Kai.

'I told you to relax.' With that he walked off before fading.

* * *

As he did, Kai lost sight of the game and passed out from loss of blood.

* * *

"Congratulations." Shandi turned to the voice.

"Dad!" Jerry smiled. The game had ended and Sonics had won by one but Magic were happy. They had played well and were pleased when the GD got a yelling from her coach.

"I have to go see Brodie and he wants to see you as well. He also invited us all to dinner at the restaurant. He said he was going to be closed to night so it'll be us, the beybladers and your team." Stated Jerry as the large group headed to the car park. Shandi nodded in agreement. This was going to be a fun night!

* * *

Shandi arrived last. They were eating at a friend's restaurant, Valentinos. It sold some of the best Italian foods ever.

'Why on earth are all the lights off.' Pondered Shandi as she walked through the restaurant.

"Shandi! In here!" called Ian.

"Coming!"

"на моем отсчете одном, 2, 3!" whispered Tala.

_(On my count. one, two, three!)_

As Shandi walked into the room, the lights were flicked on and "SURPRISE!!"

Shandi's jaw hung open. The whole room was decorated and there was food and drink everywhere! Hanging down from the ceiling was a banner that read "Happy Birthday!"

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Shandi. Everyone was there. The beyblading teams who were staying at the mansion, Magic and the coach, the maids and butlers who worked for Kai and many other friends and family. Jerry went up and hugged his daughter before pulling back to look at his daughter.

"Happy birthday!" he exclaimed smiling.

* * *

The room was filled with laughter and talking. People were sitting at tables or dancing. Shandi was dancing with her netball team before noticing the 4 Russians she knew so well. They were sitting together, _away_ from everyone and clearly talking in Russian. Ian obviously said something to annoy Bryan who hit the younger boy on the head. Shandi chuckled. Those two were always at it. She walked over to them and as she came nearer they stopped talking and looked up at her.

"Come on! You're missing all the fun!" she complained.

"How long have you know us for?" asked Ian.

"Uh… probably about 9 yrs. maybe more."

"Then you should know by now that this isn't our thing."

Shandi pouted. "Come one please! For me! Dad told me you guys helped plan a lot of this." She batted her eyelashes.

"No" said Bryan

"Way" finished Spencer.

"Good" started Ian

"Bye" completed Tala.

Shandi sighed before shrugging and walking off.

* * *

"Kai? Where is he?" Charlie asked frustrated. Her and her team were trying to find their captain.

"How am I supposed to know!" snapped Dimitri as he opened a door to check if his captain was there. "He could be… Kai!"

The team ran to the room that Dimitri had disappeared into and found him crouching down next to Kai's bloody form, checking for a pulse. Dimitri rocked back onto his heals when he found one.

"He's ok. Just weak from blood loss."

"Well come on! We have to help him!" cried Tali as she rushed to help Dimitri. Charlie looked over to Callum who was looking at the pair assisting Kai. She walked up to Callum and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on." She whispered. Callum looked to her, his hair falling swiftly into his face but sitting nicely, and nodded. The pair then to began to assist.

* * *

Dinner was brought out soon and four plates were placed in front of Tyson, Diachi and Gary.

"Goda il vostro pasto ed ora, lascili mangiano!" exclaimed Brodie.

"What did he say?" asked Tyson.

"He said, enjoy you meal and now," translated Niki and thought of the last part he had said.

"Let's eat." Finished Tala.

"Oh? You speak Italian? And fluently?" asked Brodie, his voice coated with a rich Italian accent. The 5 Russians nodded.

"Haha! Very good! But let's start!"

* * *

Kai groaned and Dimitri turned to him.

"So your awake." Kai looked at him before turning back to face the ceiling.

"What'd they do to you?"

"The usual" replied Kai, his voice hoarse. "Callum didn't see. Did he?" Kai asked weakly.

Dimitri looked down sadly before answering. "Yeah. He ended up helping out but half way through he started shaking badly so Charlie took him out of the room."

It was silent, each boy lost in their own thoughts. Dimitri broke it by asking, "Kai? Why do you care about us so much? I've, _we've_ noticed how much you watch us and the way you stood up for Charlie and I at training and then assisting Tali with her launch and now, straight away you ask if Cal' was ok. Don't even think of blaming it on the chips or say that it's part of your duty as captain because it's not that!" Kai thought about it or a moment.

"Because, I want to."

"What! But Tali and I are from Dangerous Devils and the other two are from Death Wing. Both teams could blade but were used for torture! We all tortured you at least once and yet you still help and care for us!"

"Because I do not judge someone who is forced to do something, by their actions! Boris trained you to become like that, you were forced to torture others! It was either kill or be killed!" it was silent again.

"Thank you." whispered Dimitri as he lifted his head. Kai smirked.

* * *

It was 11 o'clock when everyone started heading home. As they were walking out the door, Shandi was fishing through her jacket pockets, trying to find her car keys.

"Where are they?" asked Shandi.

"Here." Replied Tala as he through a set of keys at the Kiwi. Shandi caught them and looked at the keys.

"Tala these aren't mine. They're for a Porsche! I of all people do not own a Porsche!"

"That's what you think!" Tala grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. There sitting with a silver bow on the hood, was a hot pink Porsche! Shandi walked up to it before turning back to the smirking Russian boys.

"You guys! These are soooooooooo expensive and the presents you already gave me were expensive!"

"It's not from us." Replied Ian.

"Then who?"

"The one person who continuously kept teasing you about your old car."

"I am going to kill Kai!"

'If BioVolt doesn't get to him first.' Thought Bryan. He quickly looked down the street.

"Tala, котор оно пахнет как что-то горя!"

_(Tala, it smells like something's burning!)_

Tala nodded. The 5 neko jins noticed as well as the abbey boys. Soon the smell got stronger and everyone could smell it.

"Look!" exclaimed Diachi as he pointed to the cloud of smoke hanging in the air. Over the tops of other buildings you could see the flickering flames. Brodie called 911 quickly and told them what was going on.

Spencer sniffed again. Blood. The other Russian boys and the White Tigers soon picked up on it too. The scent got stronger and seemed to be coming closer to the group. Lee was the first to see a figure coming towards them. The figure was clutching one of his arms that hung limply by his side and he was favouring one leg more then the other. As the figure came into the light from the restaurant sign, the group gasped.

"Kai!" cried Tala, taking a step forward. The teen turned towards them when he heard his name called. Knowing that he would be all right now and that he would be safe, Kai let his inured and exhausted body fall to ground but Tala caught him before he hit. Tala cradled the teen.

"Kai? Kai what happened?!" He asked frantically.

Kai let a ghost of a smile form on his lips. "Building… BioVolt… fire…" that was all that Tala was able to catch before Kai fell into oblivion.

* * *

**tada! nxt chappie is in the hospital. i think. i hope u enjoyed! sorry if the grammar and that is off! **

**byeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**kavbj**


	19. Chapter 19: Hospitalised

**here it is! i hope you enjoy! thanks to those who reviewed!**

_

* * *

**Flashback** _

_Kai came out to greet the others with Dimitri supporting him. When Kai had first tried to stand, he had immediately fallen back down and Dimitri insisted that Kai let him help. After quite a bit of convincing, Kai finally allowed him._

_Tali smiled at Kai gleefully, Charlie nodded in his direction and frowned when she noticed how he limped. Callum kept his head down, not looking up to face anyone. Kai pulled away from Dimitri and limped over to Callum. He placed a hand on the misty-eyed teens shoulder. Callum looked up into Kai's crimson orbs. No words were needed, both understood the other as Kai nodded in thanks and Callum shrugged._

"_Ah… how nice. Now that the little reunion is over, time to get down to… business." Callum was the only one with his back to the intruder and quickly spun to face him. Kai stepped in front of Callum so that his team was behind him. The intruder raised an eyebrow at the protective aura surrounding Kai._

"_What do you want Boris?" Kai hissed at his mentor._

"_Nothing… yet. Now launch your blades! It's time for training!" the team looked at each other before obeying. The five beyblades spun proudly in front of their owners._

"_Good. Now Kai…" Boris pulled out a small control. Kai's eyes widened and he took a step back. He was surprised to say the least when Dimitri and Callum stepped in front of him protectively. Kai looked to his left and right as Tali and Charlie stepped froward so that they were in line with him._

"_Don't even think about it Boris! Or you'll pay!" hissed Dimitri, his voice now low and menacing._

"_Or what? You'll hurt me? You'll attack me? You'll go tell your mummies and daddies? Oh that's right!! You don't have any!" Boris laughed as the team before him winced or grimaced at the last comment. They were all orphans, they were either already from an orphanage, plucked from the streets, kidnapped and then their parents were killed or in Kai's case, watched his parents die._

"_You could get your brother to protect you Callum!" Boris only laughed harder as Callum's shoulders dropped. He got out of the attack stance he had been in and stayed silent, his blonde bangs covering his eyes, the key to the emotions in his aching heart._

"_That's low Boris! Even for you!" yelled Charlie as she eyed Callum worriedly._

"_Oh well, you know what they say! Life's a bitch and then you die! Your brother understood that very well Callum!"_

"_Shut up!" screamed Callum, his head now raised and eyes boring into Boris's._

"_Hurry up and get to the point!" he snapped. Boris was quite taken aback at the sudden change of attitude. Callum was known to have fast mood swings but this was weird, even for him!_

"_Very well. You shall be mine Kai!" Boris sharply pushed the button and the chips activated._

_The team watched to see what would happen to their captain. Kai fought of the control and as he did his anger rose swiftly. Black Dranzer started spinning faster and faster as her master's anger rose. Kai was almost at his limit as Black Dranzer started spitting out flames. The flames licked at the walls, burning everything in sight._

_Soon the whole building was in flames and the heat was becoming unbearable. Boris quickly deactivated the chips in fear that Kai and Black Dranzer would kill them all. Black Dranzer was a destructive bit beast and could only be controlled by Kai, but now that Kai was the one ordering the destruction, they were all in danger. Boris spun on his heel and ran for an exit._

_Kai sighed exhaustedly as he was able to stop the battle going on in his head. His body felt weak and every nerve was screaming in pain. But he couldn't rest now, not until they were all safe._

"_Kai! Now's your chance! Go!"_

"_What? No! I am not leaving you guys!" Replied Kai as he faced Charlie._

"_You wont be. We know where we can escape. You need to get back to your team!"_

"_You are my team also! And even if you do escape, you'll still be under BioVolt!"_

"_Kai just listen dammit! We will be fine! Now go!" Kai looked at each of them before nodding slowly in agreement._

"_Fine but if I find that anything has happened to any of you, you're all dead!" Charlie smirked n reply to her captain's threat. Tali ran up to Kai and quickly hugged him before returning to her friends. Charlie smiled and waved at Kai while the two boys just nodded in his direction, their icy exteriors back in place. Kai watched as the four teens ran off before running to his own exit._

_Kai ran faster as he saw the exit coming up but quickly pulled to a halt when a flaming beam came crashing down, blocking the exit._

"_Fuck!" cursed Kai. He quickly scanned the area for another exit before his eyes rested on a window._

"_Well it's not as if my bodies injured enough as it is." Kai muttered under his breath before making a break for the window. Kai dodged the falling bits of wood and braced himself for the pain as he jumped and crashed through the window, using his arms to protect his face. _

_Kai lay on the cool ground, staring up at the smoke filled sky. Rolling on to his front, he pushed himself up onto all fours, breathing heavily. He clutched his stomach with one hand, as he broke into a coughing fit due to the smoke filling his lungs. The coughing fit grew worse and Kai heaved up the few contents in his stomach. Kai sat there panting before standing weakly. He had to find help. Where was Tala when you needed him?_

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

It was late and the Bladebreakers, the Blitzkrieg Boys, Niki, Lee, Mr Dickinson, Grandpa, Shandi and Jerry were the only ones in the waiting room. Hilary and Niki were talking quietly with each other, as were the four adults. The Blitzkrieg boys were silent, each in their own thoughts while Rei talked to Lee, Kenny was mumbling things to Dizzi and Max, Diachi and Tyson were talking. 

Tala and the other Russians stood as they saw a doctor approaching them. She gave them a small smile before turning serious again. The four adults stood also and walked over to the doctor. She introduced herself as Dr Prosser and informed them on Kai's condition.

"He has countless burns and cuts, there are whip marks across his back and severe bruising, seemingly form a assortment of restraints. Bits of glass was embedded in his flesh, one piece embedded deeply into the flesh between his collar bone and shoulder blade and a few muscles on his right shoulder. There is a severe deep cut running down from his left hip to the ankle, most likely caused by a knife of some sort. There are more external injuries covering his abdomen and we were shocked at the number of scars Mr. Hiwatari already possessed. He has suffered from internal bleeding and…"

"Did they do it again?" interjected Tala, his face serious.

"Wha… oh. Sadly yes, two different types were found."

"Well the others do not need to know, it is not ours or your story to tell." Tala instructed harshly.

"But a guardian must know!"

Tala though for a second, trying to decide who it was that be best to know. Jerry and Shandi were already aware of it, but the doctor didn't know that, and like he had told her, it was not their story to tell so Mr Dickinson and Mr Granger were not an option.

"Then you shall tell Mr Jerry Tahi."

"Ok. Well with the other injuries, Mr. Hiwatari has suffered from malnutrition and, would you know anything about the five little chips we have found?"

Tala nodded.

"Would it be alright to tell the others?" Dr Prosser asked as she motioned to the others who listening in. Tala was hesitant but shook his head.

"Fair enough. Well you may see him now. He is asleep though and you may be shocked at the sight you see. He is in room 113 in ICU. If you should need anything, just push the button to the right of the bed and a nurse or myself should come. I shall send a nurse with you now."

* * *

"Just press the button if you should happen to need anything!" The nurse said cheerily before leaving. Rei took a deep breath and placed a hand on the doorhandle. With a nod from his team, he pushed open the door and walked into the room, the Blitzkrieg Boys, the Bladebreakers, Niki and Lee following. 

The doctor had warned them but nothing could have prepared the Bladebreakers for the sight that met their eyes. Their usually strong captain was awfully pale, even for him. White bandages covered many areas of his body and many drips were attached. As Rei looked over his friend sadly, his eyes wandered up to Kai's face. It was just as pale as the rest of his body, the blue triangles standing out even more. Rei frowned, why hadn't the triangles come off? Kai's face would've been washed… Rei didn't ponder on it any further; it was irrelevant at the moment. Kai's eyes were closed and his slate bangs sat messily on his face. Rei sighed sadly when he saw the oxygen mask covering his captain's mouth and nose. He looked over at the other teens in the room with him. Lee caught his gaze and looked at him with wide eyes. Hilary had her hands over her mouth, totally shocked. Tyson, Max and Diachi were looking sadly at their sleeping captain and Kenny was once again mumbling to Dizzi, whom he clutched to his chest.

Rei's eyes flickered over to the five Russians. Niki was staring at Kai sadly. She stood slightly behind Tala, clutching his hand tightly. Tala and his other teammates were extremely calm. They showed no emotion or so it seemed. Rei noticed the small flickers of worry as their eyes washed over their injured friend.

Tala said something in Russian to Niki, who nodded in response before releasing Tala's hand and walking over to Rei. Rei pulled her into an embrace and watched as the 4 Russian boys left the room silently. Soon after, the adults came in. They stayed silent and said nothing.

Mr Dickinson's eyes shined with unshed tears. He had known Kai the longest other then Niki and the Blitzkrieg Boys, and thought of Kai as the grandson he never had.

Shandi was hugging her father from the side while looking at Kai and Jerry had his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

Grandpa walked over to Tyson and gave his shoulder a tight, supportive squeeze. Tyson looked up at him and smiled sadly.

Slowly, everyone left the room until it was just Rei. He walked over to Kai's bed and brushed away the loose strands of hair that swept over Kai's closed eyes. With a sigh, Rei sat in the chair next to Kai's bed and leaned forward, resting his arms on the soft mattress.

"God Kai, what did they do to you? Is this what you and the Blitzkrieg Boys had to go through everyday? You know so much about us and yet we know so little about you. Heck we don't even know when your birthday is! Why don't you open up to us?" Rei sighed and rested his head on his left arm while he held one of Kai's limp hands in his right. Rei looked up quickly when Kai tightened his grip on Rei's hand.

"Kai?" but Kai remained still. Rei smiled and stood. As he was about to walk out of the room, he looked at his cold-hearted friend once more. Kai's chest rose and fell evenly and the heart monitor connected beeped steadily. In a strange sort of way, Kai looked almost… peaceful.

* * *

A nurse who had checked on Kai told them that he should be waking soon. They all agreed that two people should stay in Kai's room keeping watch so that way they could alert the others. The group agreed that Tala and Rei should go first, one from each team. Soon Diachi and Tyson were watching Kai. 

Tyson's stomach growled loudly.

"I'm hungry. Do you want to get something to eat?"

Diachi was about to answer when hi stomach answered for him.

"I take that as a yes." Tyson laughed. "Come on. I'm sure it'll be fine to leave Kai for a few minutes while we get some food from a vending machine or something."

"Yeah! Come on I'll race you there!"

"Oh I am so going to beat you monkey boy!" cried Tyson as he raced off after Diachi. Unbeknownst to them, a crimson-eyed teen began to stir.

* * *

Bryan looked up to see Tyson and Diachi walking towards the group, their arms full with packets of chips and lollies, the two boys talking and laughing. Those who hadn't been with Kai, had been waiting in a small waiting room on the end of the corridor where Kai's room was. 

"What are you doing here? And who's with Kai?" snapped Bryan as he stood to face the two teens. They paled under Bryan's glare as they failed to come up with an answer.

"Don't tell me you left him alone!" Bryan narrowed his eyes and Tyson and Diachi gulped.

"O…ok we won't" Diachi's voice was feeble and weak.

"If Kai wakes up and no one is there he'll frickin flip!" yelled Bryan.

"Bryan what are you going on about?"

"These two morons," Bryan pointed at Tyson and Diachi while facing his captain. "Aren't with Kai cos they're to busy stuffing their faces and no one is with Kai!"

"What!?" Tala stood. "He better not wake up now or…"

A cry resounded through the corridor causing everyone to look around alarmed. Soon there were sounds of more screaming and things breaking or crashing into other things.

"Never mind!" muttered Tala. He turned to his team. "Come on. Let's find him before he breaks anything else."

Just as they were about to walk off Lee cried out. "It's Kai!" he exclaimed pointing to the figure heading for them.

Kai was running down the corridor, dodging doctors and objects. There were two nurses chasing him. The gang watched as Kai grabbed a trolley and pushed it out behind him, slowing down the nurses chasing after him. Kai rounded the corner only to crash into a doctor.

"Grab him!" ordered one of the nurses. The doctor quickly held Kai to the ground where he kicked and struggled against the mans grip.

"Hey! Let him go!" yelled Ian as he and his team rushed over to the doctor. The doctor just looked up at them. Big mistake. Kai took that as an opportunity to punch the doctor in the jaw, causing him to weaken his grip. Kai kicked the doctor off of him before standing, using the wall to support himself. More staff had come to assist and the others who were there with the Blitzkrieg Boys walked over. The Blitzkrieg Boys tried to get to Kai but were held back.

"Leave this to us." The man holding Tala ordered, his voice deep. Tala looked at Bryan who was next to him and winked. Bryan nodded. Suddenly Tala started shaking violently.

"You idiot!" Bryan shouted at the man holding Tala. "He only got out of a coma a few months ago and apparently he's emotionally unstable!" the man looked shocked and quickly released Tala who fell to the ground. Bryan shook off the hands holding him and knelt down beside Tala.

"One, two, three." He whispered. Tala stopped shaking, looked up and smirked.

"Works like a charm every time!" he boasted as he reached Kai, Bryan going into a handstand from where he was squatting, legs out to the side, stopping the two men who went to stop Tala.

Kai had fallen to the ground and was looking up at the adults towering above him. Tala knelt down beside him and grabbed him by the shoulders, averting Kai's attention to him.

"Listen Kai, it's ok. These people aren't going to hurt you." Tala explained, ignoring those who were telling him to move away. "I know you don't like it but neither do we! But the people here aren't going to do to you what they did to us at the Abbey, they're not like that!" Kai looked at him as if he was crazy. Tala sighed. A doctor tried to grab at Tala while another went for Kai. Kai knocked the two hands away and snarled.

"Sir, could you please move away? We're going to have to sedate him." A nurse explained. Both Tala and Kai stiffened at the sight of the needle in her hands. Kai started trembling under Tala's grip. Tala turned back to Kai.

"Calm down or they _are_ going to sedate you!" Kai backed himself up against the wall, his trembling worse.

"Kai you'll be fine." Kai looked up at Bryan who stood behind Tala. Kai started shaking his head. He then clutched his head with his hands and whimpered, bowing his head.

"Is it the chips?" Kai looked up into Tala's icy blue orbs.

"Are they bothering you?" Tala asked softly. Kai nodded slowly. Tala continued talking to Kai as he gently scooped the smaller blader up. When Kai realised what was happening, he began beating furiously against Tala's chest, trying to get out from his grip. Tala ignored him as he carried Kai bridal style, past the doctors and nurses and to Kai's room. He gently placed Kai on the bed and pulled the sheets up over him. Tala glanced at the spots off blood from where Kai had pulled out the drips but said nothing. He sat on the bed next to Kai

"If you let us we can help you. The doctors, your team, all of us." Tala continued whispering as he traced the blue triangles on Kai's cheeks with a gentle finger.

"Would you like that?" Kai nodded again, his eyes drooping. Tala could clearly see that the teen was still exhausted. He frowned as he noticed that Kai was having difficulties breathing. His breaths kept hitching and were soon turning into short gasps. Tala grabbed the oxygen mask and gently placed it over Kai's mouth. Kai relaxed again.

* * *

Soon Kai fell asleep once more, listening to his best friend whispering comforting words. Kai's hand was above his head on the pillow, clutching Tala's hand. Tala stood and gently removed his hand from Kai's. As he was walking out the room he stopped next to Diachi and Tyson. 

"This time, you'll be sure to stay with him." Tala stated coldly. Just about to step into the corridor, Tala stopped again, hearing Kai's voice he turned to see the teens face. Kai's eyes were still closed but he said, "вы мой друг. мой друг на жизнь, до конца времени."

_(Thank you my friend. My friend for life, until the end of time.)_

Tala gave a small smile. "посыл для жизни, до конца времени, Kai. посыл на жизнь."

_(A promise for life, until the end of time, Kai. A promise for life.)_

Kai gave a small smile as well.

* * *

_Five young boys sat together in a circle. One with penetrating crimson eyes, placed his hand in the middle and said in Russian, "my friends for life, until the end of time." The other boys placed their hands on top of his and another boy with icy blue eyes said, "a promise for life, until the end of time." The five boys smiled at each other._

* * *

**well there you go! hope you enjoyed it!**

**byeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**kavbj**


	20. Chapter 20: Missing Kai, Missing Trust

**ok after finally getting over my writers block the nxt chappie is here! i'm happy with the end of this but let me know what u think! there is always room for improvement!**

* * *

Kai looked up as the door opened and in walked the Blitzkrieg Boys, Mr Dickinson and his team. Upon seeing his captain awake, Tyson ran forward, arms ready to quickly embrace Kai, shouting, "KAI!! YOU'RE AWAKE!!" Tyson slowed down slightly adding, "and luckily not freaking out again…" Kai glared at Tyson, who sped up again. "BUT YOU'RE AWAKE!!" the Bladebreakers smiled, watching their teammate's antics. The Russians winced at the loud noise and Mr Dickinson shook his head, chuckling.

Kai certainly was doing better. No longer did an oxygen mask cover his face and not so many drips were attached. Kai's crimson orbs widened as he realised that Tyson really was going to try and hug him. As Tyson got nearer and was about to wrap his arms around the injured teen, Kai backed away so far and fast that he ended up toppling off the other side of the bed.

Tyson crawled onto the bed and looked down at the floor where his now pissed off, glaring captain sat.

"Dude, you ok?" Tyson asked as he stretched out a hand to help Kai up. Kai backed away again and hissed.

"Stay away from me!" he snarled as he pushed himself up onto his legs. He fell back to the ground once more with a pain filled hiss. Rolling up the left leg of the scrub pants he was wearing, (as soon as the nurses had tried to get Kai into another hospital gown, he had told them that there was down right no way that he would wear it and so was given a pair of black scrub pants.) and examined the cut on his leg. Luckily the wound was fine.

"Kai, dude. That's a nasty cut! Let me help you up!" persisted Tyson.

"How many time's do I have to fucking tell you! Stay away from ME!!" shouted Kai.

"Now Kai, I think you need to calm down and watch your language!" Mr Dickinson instructed strictly, stepping in when he saw where this was probably going.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!"

Pushing past Mr Dickinson and Tyson, Tala walked around to Kai and grabbed him by his less injured arm. "Oh please!" he sneered; "Get over yourself!" Kai visibly relaxed when he felt his best friends hands on his arm. Tala pulled Kai up and helped him stand.

"Let me help!" exclaimed Tyson as he dived forward. Kai pulled away from him sharply.

"Let's get one thing straight, don't come near me, don't talk to me and most of all, don't touch me!" Kai informed coldly, his eyes boring into Tyson's navy ones.

"You let Tala touch you." Tyson grumbled as he crossed his arms and looked away from Kai's glare.

"Granger… shut it!" this time it was Tala. Poking out his tongue, Tyson walked back to his team, Max giving him a supportive smile and a pat on the back.

* * *

Dr Prosser and a nurse walked in to the sound of Tyson's consistent mumbling.

"Good morning all. Mr Hiwatari! What are you doing out of bed? Get in right now!" Dr Prosser looked sternly at Kai who glared back, but did as he was told. The nurse walked over and began checking some of the machines while Dr Prosser talked to the group.

"Kai is doing extremely well but…"

"Spit it out doctor!" Bryan ordered harshly.

"Well, we are amazed by how quick he is recovering. When we checked him earlier this morning, we were shocked to find many of his cuts and bruises had healed, and the two more severe cuts, well they don't even need the attention they did yesterday. Now they just need a bandage in case they should bleed a little bit! It isn't humanly possible!"

"When you've been in the Abbey everything is blown out of proportion and the impossible becomes possible. You also learnt to recover quickly if you wished to survive. He's fine." Ian reassured.

"Doctor Prosser, I'm leaving tomorrow whether you like it or not." Dr Prosser turned to meet both Kai and Tala's intense gazes."

"But…" Dr Prosser began.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." Kai challenged, raising an eyebrow, knowing he had one the argument before it had even begun.

"No. You need to be watched for the next few days. Unless you would like us to send someone with you, you will not be leaving."

"I'll have someone watching me."

"Oh? And who would that be?"

"Me." Spencer stepped forward and looked at the auburn haired doctor.

"You? What do you know about medicine?" Dr Prosser was starting to challenge the Russians and if she wasn't careful, it wasn't going to end well. For her.

"More then you would think. Check my records if you don't believe me." Spencer ground out.

"I have seen his records. He has a lot of experience. If young Kai has recovered as much as you say then he will be more then fine." Mr Dickinson stepped in, ready to back up any of the young bladers.

"My team mate is more then capable. I've known him since I can remember and he was usually the one to help us when injured." Added Tala.

"And I speak for Ian as well as myself, we agree with our captain." Bryan narrowed his eyes at the doctor.

"If Spencer isn't enough for you **doctor**, Rei Kon has plenty of experience also. He is also an expert on Chinese herbal medicines." Kai put in, looking to the mentioned blader who smiled back.

"Admit it doctor you've lost this one." Sneered Ian, smirking widely.

"Fine! But if I find anything has happened to my patient I'll…"

"You'll what? I am of no possession of yours. You harm or threaten my comrades then I do the same thing to you. In other words, Karma will come back to get you." growled Kai.

"Sorry doctor but, I think young Mr Hiwatari will be fine in the hands of these people. Out of interest and to learn more about the patient, I read up a bit about these young teens and they are extremely skilled." The nurse stated quietly.

"Then it's settled!" announced Tyson, "Kai comes back with us tomorrow!"

* * *

The gang arrived the next morning to find Kai already gone.

"What!? What do you **mean** you've lost him!? How or where could've he had gone!?" Rei and Max pulled the fuming Tyson away from Dr Prosser.

"I have already told you! Mr Hiwatari left sometime last night and managed to get past each and every security camera. The only sign we have of him leaving is the camera in his own room and the only thing it shows is him smirking and waving before destroying the camera." Explained Dr Prosser, continuously shooting glares towards Tyson. "We were going to call the police but were wondering if you know where he might have gone to."

"We know where he is. He is at Tyson's dojo." Ian said while looking at the Dr bluntly.

"What? He is?" Tyson asked as he cocked his head to the side and looked at Ian confused.

"Yes pig, we told, or tried to tell, you this morning."

**Flashback**

"_Come on hurry up guys! We have to get Kai!" shouted Tyson as he continued bouncing around the room._

"_I never thought I'd see the day when Tyson was excited to see Kai let alone ready before any of us." Hilary remarked as she rested her chin on her hand._

"_Yeah. Big shock." Agreed Rei as he watched Tyson continue bouncing._

"_Tyson there's no need to go get Kai he's-"_

"_Are you kidding Tala? Of course there is! He's like your best friend! Don't you want to see him again too?"_

"_I do but Kai said he would-"_

"_Yay! You're all ready!" Tyson glared at Diachi who poked his tongue out. "Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's goooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

**End flashback**

"Oh… HEY!! WHO ARE YOU CALLING PIG!!!!!!!!"

"Obviously you." was the blunt reply.

"So you are trying to tell me that my patient snuck out right under our noses and is sitting at Tyson's place waiting for you guys! He doesn't have anything he might need. I mean there's medicine we want him to take and a cream he has to apply to some of the cuts!" Dr Prosser continued ranting.

"Look!" Tala snapped. "He doesn't need a doctor to tell him how to run his life! He will be quite fine without one, especially you! Now if you don't mind we are leaving!" Tala spun on his foot and began walking to the exit, his team hot on his trail.

"But Tala…" Started Rei.

"**NOW!!**"

* * *

Tala pushed the door open and Kai winced as the door slammed against the wall, Bryan quickly catching it as it came around and nearly hit those behind Tala in the face. Tala grabbed a glass and filled it with water before gulping it down, a string of mostly Russian curses following.

"What's up with him?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow as Tala put the glass on the bench so hard it smashed, shortly followed by _louder_, mostly Russian curses.

"_Doctor Prosser,_ got him riled up." Bryan replied, the emphasise on the doctor's name showing how much she was disliked by the group.

"No surprise there." Kai remarked, turning back to the book he was reading.

Rei turned away from looking at Tala, surprised at the Chinese curses that were mixed up in the string of curses, and looked at Kai, Rei stormed over to him.

"Well?"

"Well what?" asked Kai, not looking up from his book.

"You know what! Why did you just leave like that? Dr Prosser was worried! She worked hard to keep you healthy after working on your injuries and you repay her by escaping during the night!"

Kai finally looked up from his book to stare Rei in the eye. "Look _Kitten_, annoying Dr Prosser was kinda the point. Also she wasn't the one who did most of the work, the Doctor I had after the battle with Brooklyn did, he was also the one who took care of Tala when he was in a coma. Dr Prosser was assigned to me for some stupid reason that I don't know of and couldn't care less about. Another reason she did it was because of the large sum of money she received from my bank account. She is a selfish slut who can go jump off a cliff and die for all I care."

Rei leaned forward and placed his hands either side of Kai, resting them on the arms of the chair Kai was sitting on. Rei noticed how Kai tensed and his eyes flickered from Rei's hands and back to Rei's face again, searching his eyes for any sort of trickery.

"Look _Kai_, don't call me Kitten! Also if you're going to leave the hospital in the middle of the night you could at least tell us! And stop tensing and looking at my hands! I am not going to do anything! Kai! God damn it! Look at me!"

Kai glared at Rei, crimson eyes blazing.

"You are always tensing whenever we touch you or come close to you! Let us in! We want to help but you bloody well wont let us!" continued Rei, leaning forward again so that his nose almost touched Kai's. Kai backed himself further into the chair though. He brought the book up and slammed it shut in front of Rei's face, causing the Chinese teen to pull back, but Rei kept his hands on the chair. Kai shoved Rei out of the way and stood.

"I did tell you. Well I told Tala who tried to tell you but it wasn't his or my fault that you wouldn't listen. And another thing, you too would get ready to defend yourself straight away if you had been through even **half** of what we have." Kai then walked out of the room, the tails of his white scarf being the last thing they saw as he rounded the corner.

"I'll go talk to him." Mr Dickinson said softly as he began to follow Kai, wincing as they heard the door to Kai's bedroom slam.

"Gramps is gonna kill me if there's any damage." Muttered Tyson.

"Mr Dickinson I'll go. This is my fault, I'm the one that needs to apologise and sort things out." Explained Rei as he passed the BBA head and made his way to Kai's room, only to have a cold voice stop him.

"I think you've talked to him enough." Rei turned to see Bryan looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"Exactly Bryan. And the things I said were wrong and that is why I need to make up for it." Rei was surprised when Bryan smirked.

"Well then you better hurry before Kai breaks something, or I break you. You're real close to losing our trust but even worse, you're close to losing Kai's trust, Kitten."

Rei stood their shocked. Kai… trusted him…? After all this time Kai finally trusted him and now he was about to lose that tender trust.

_'No!'_ Rei thought determindly as he hurried to Kai's room. _'I need to get through Kai's mask and to his heart and I'm not about to lose all the progress I've made!'_

He knocked on the door before stepping in.

"Kai?" he called softly as he closed the door behind him. All the lights were off and the curtains were closed, the room being an eerie black.

"Kai? It's me. Look I'm sorry about what I said." No reply. "Why is it so dark?" muttered Rei as he let his eyes adjust. His amber eyes glowed in the dark as he looked for Kai.

_'There you are!'_ Rei thought as he padded quietly over to Kai's bed. The Russian teen was lying facing the ceiling, though the arm draped over his crimson eyes obviously blocked it from view. Rei frowned, something was wrong. Kai's breathing was deep and slow, almost too slow. They sounded struggled. Rei crept closer and leaned over to see Kai's face before rearing back, tears forming at the corners of his eyes and he screamed, he screamed as loud and as long as he possibly could.

* * *

"Rei!" shouted Tyson as he stood. The scream kept going. They ran down the hallway, Kai's door in sight.

"When you said Kai might break something, I didn't think you meant he would try to break Rei!" exclaimed Kenny as he ran behind the group, clearly talking to Bryan.

"I know! It was supposed to be my job!"

"Bryan!" snapped Tala. He pushed the door open and ran in, Bryan flicking on the lights as he followed. Rei had stopped screaming but was standing there, shoulders shaking. Bryan grabbed him by the wrist and pulled the teen into his arms. Rei was crying, tears making their way down his now pale cheeks, eyes wide and frightened. His knees buckled and Bryan fell to the ground with him, still holding him tightly. Bryan rubbed his back as he threw up before falling back into Bryan's arms, crying into the Russian's shirt. Bryan looked up to Tala to see what had upset Rei so much but his captain just stood there, head bowed, his eyes hidden from view. Tyson who was waiting also, became impatient and walked over to Kai and stared down at him. Bryan watched as Tyson took a step back and covered his mouth.

"Oh god, Kai…"

* * *

**hope u enjoyed! **

**byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**kavbj**


	21. Chpt 21: Thoughts On My Guardian Angels

**k well yes i know it has been a while but here it is! not to happy with the start of the chappie but its up and waitin for ur reviews! hint hint**

* * *

"Seeing no one's going to tell me what's wrong!" snapped Bryan as he let go of Rei and pushed Tala and Tyson out of the way as he looked at Kai.

"Bryan, you don't want…" started Tala as he looked up at the lilac haired teen but Bryan ignored him. And now the group listened as a string of curses came out of the Russian's mouth.

"Spencer we're going to need a whole lot of bandages." Mumbled Bryan as he walked out of the room to try and find some. Spencer pulled Kai's arm away from his face and he and Ian began stripping Kai so that he was just in his black boxers. While Ian ushered everyone but Rei and Tala out of the room, Spencer called to Kai to see if he could get the younger teen to wake up. No such luck.

"Well, what do we have to do? Other then clean up all the blood?" asked Tala as he came and stood next to Spencer.

All the cuts that Kai had and that were healing were bleeding and more severe then when they first found the injured teen. Kai's chest, face, arms, **everything**, was covered in warm crimson blood. Tala put two fingers to Kai's neck, feeling around for a pulse. When he did he counted each beat.

"His pulse is steady but slow."

"Do you think it's the chips?" asked Ian as he stood next to his teammates.

"Most likely" replied Bryan as he walked in with the bandages and antiseptic as well as the first aid kit.

"What chips? Dr Prosser mentioned them also." Rei said weakly, crawling over to the Russians. Rei leant against the bed and swept a stray hair away from Kai's bloody face. He looked at his hand and cringed, trying to ignore the nauseating feeling in his stomach. He wiped his captain's blood on the sheets already covered in the red liquid.

"Well when we clean Kai up and he wakes up I'm sure he'll tell you," answered Tala.

"Tala help me roll him over, I want to see his back." Ordered Spencer. Tala nodded and the two of them rolled him over. The whip marks on Kai's back were bleeding worse then most of the cuts. Warm blood flowed out of them.

"We have to stop that blood flow!" exclaimed Rei, suddenly alert.

"No shit Sherlock!" hissed Bryan. Spencer placed his hands on Kai's back and began to apply pressure. There was a knock on the door and Ian quickly answered it.

"What?" he demanded.

"I thought you might find this helpful." Tyson explained quietly, holding out a container filled with warm water and some towels and face cloths.

Ian took them before slamming the door shut. He made his way back to his team. Spencer and Rei quickly took the items Tyson had brought and began cleaning the wounds on his back the best they could. After attending to the wounds, they quickly applied the bandages before rolling Kai over again. While Spencer got the others to assist with the more serious wounds, Rei grabbed a clean face cloth and wet it. He began gently wiping Kai's face.

Just as Rei was cleaning off the last bits of blood on the Russians pale face, Kai whimpered.

"Kai?" Rei called. Tala stopped what he was doing and looked up, he headed towards Rei and looked down at Kai.

"I think he's coming to." Tala told them. "Pull back for a sec." The group did as they were told.

Kai whimpered again and arched upwards. He continued whimpering before finally crying out. Rei went to help Kai but Tala grabbed him by his wrist, shaking his head. Rei broke free of Tala's grip and ignored the orders for him to stop. He knelt down beside Kai and started whispering hushed comforting words. Rei cried out when all of Kai's wounds started closing up before they were finally gone, though quite a few of them leaving scars. Kai groaned and Rei turned to find unfocused crimson orbs looking back. Rei smiled as Kai blinked before closing his eyes and falling to sleep again. Rei stood and grinned at the Russians, the sound of Kai's soft breathing filling the air. Looking back to his captain, Rei frowned. The sheets were covered in blood.

"I'm going to find some cleaner sheets for him." Rei said as he left the room, only to come face to face with Tyson and Max. Rei smiled.

"Don't worry he's ok, just sleeping. But when he wakes up you'll be surprised by what you see." The two boys nodded slowly ad smiled widely before running off the tell Kenny, Niki, Hilary and Mr D.

Rei entered the room and walked over to Kai's bed. Spencer began to lift Kai up and as he did Rei warned, "careful! He's a light," Kai stayed asleep as Spencer held him bridal style. "Sleeper… never mind."

"We've known him pretty much all our lives, I think we've discovered that much by now. Kai knows what's going on so he wont wake." Explained Tala as he quickly stripped the bed and helped Rei put on the new sheets. Spencer laid Kai back down again and started gathering the supplies left over.

"Come on," said Rei, "Tyson will probably be starving by now."

"That pig is always hungry." Muttered Ian as they left the room, Tala looked back at Kai who slept soundly and flicked the lights off.

* * *

"So he's alright?" 

"For the last time! He is fine!" Bryan ground out as he opened his eyes to glare at the inquisitive group before him.

"But there was so much blood! Surely he has to go to hospital or something!" protested Tyson

"Ty, we have told you, I have no idea how many times, Kai is going to be fine." Rei couldn't help but smile at his friends worry.

"And no matter what you could do or say there would be no way we would go back to see Dr Prosser." Grumbled Tala.

"Look, I am sure that these boys are more then capable of looking after Kai so if they say that Kai is fine then we have to trust their word." Stated Mr. Dickinson though he himself wasn't too sure.

"Getting off this pathetic argument, Spence, Ian, how much longer?" Tala asked, turning to the mentioned teens.

"Well judging by the time he fell asleep and now, it should be in about…"

"3.. 2.. 1.." and sure enough;

"святейшие пламенеющие обезьяны! в имени бананов идет на? oh большой теперь я буду ровным началом, котор нужно поговорить как Ian! Tal!"

_(Holy flaming monkeys! what in bananas name is going on? oh great now I'm even beginning to talk like Ian! Tal!)_

"And you think he's the most sane of us all. Thank the Lord for sanity." Muttered Bryan as he threw his hands in the air. Tala rolled his eyes before replying to Kai.

A very pissed off Kai walked in, now in a pair of pants, shirt in hand and pulling off the bandages. Those who had not been with Kai when he made his… amazing recovery felt their jaws drop.

"Why am I covered in bloody bandages? And why was I just in boxers?" demanded Kai, glaring at each and every person in the room. He turned to face the Russians when he heard sniggering. He glared at Bryan, the source of the sniggering.

"What Kuznetsov?" (Sp?)

"Yeah Tala, tons of sanity. If this is him being sane I'd hate to see him when he loses it." Bryan commented dryly, somewhat amused at his friend's outburst, as strange as it was. But that's the thing that made it so weird; Kai was usually pretty calm, seeing him explode this quickly well…

"Oh shut it Bry. Kai I'm not going to say it in front of the others because well you know." Explained Tala, hinting for Kai to say something.

"Right. Yep. That explains **so** much." Remarked Kai as he pulled the last of the bandages off and began pulling his shirt over his head. "Rei you were there now tell me what happened." turning to face the neko jin, Kai was about to let his shirt fall but Rei stopped him.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. Kai stood there staring at Rei, eyebrow raised and hands still on his shirt.

"What?"

"Turn around again and hold your shirt up." Instructed Rei. Kai did as he was told and Rei walked over to him.

"What are you doing Kitten?" Bryan asked. Rei ignored him and looked at Kai's back. He placed his hands over Kai's and watched as every muscle tensed and Kai took a sharp intake of breath. Rei guided the shirt back over Kai's head so that his back was bare.

"Hilary? Niki? Why are you staring so much?" Diachi asked innocently as he looked between the two girls and Kai. The girls blushed and quickly looked away, giggling and whispering to each other.

Ignoring the two girls, Rei let the shirt drop to the ground and gently traced Kai's spine with a gentle touch, feeling Kai's muscles tense even more and the shivers running through Kai's body. Aware of the watchful eyes coming from the Russians, Rei let his hands wander carefully around Kai's back, tracing each bone and scar.

"R…Rei what are you doing?" Kai asked, mentally cursing himself at how weak he was being. Rei didn't answer and traced his hand down to the bottom of Kai's spine. His hands ran along Kai's hipbones before finally stopping, placed firmly on the bottom of Kai's back, just above his pants. Rei had heard every little whimper that escaped his captain's mouth as his hands had gotten lower and lower and now his captain was shaking. Stepping forward slightly, so that his chest was pressed gently against Kai's back, Rei leant in to whisper in Kai's ear.

"What is going on Kai?" Rei's hands now held Kai firmly. "Tell me what. Now." Kai whimpered again and turned his head away from Rei, eyes squeezed shut. "Tell me Kai!" Rei demanded, slightly louder so that those in the room could hear.

"Ok that's enough!" ordered Tala as he stood. Rei ignored the threatening tone in Tala's voice and tightened his grip.

"Rei your scaring him!" exclaimed Max as he stood too, Tyson following.

"Yeah dude. Stop it." Tyson added, looking worriedly at his captain.

_'Something is seriously wrong. I've never seen Kai this scared. Scrap that! I've never seen Kai scared **ever**!'_ he thought.

Still ignoring the protests, Rei spun his captain around and held him tightly by his shoulders. Rei frowned slightly as he noticed just **how much** Kai really was shaking. Kai's face was of pure fear, crimson orbs still hidden from view, and Rei wasn't sure if he wanted to see the warring emotions that they would've held.

"Kai tell me what is going on **now**!" Rei demanded once again. "Why are you so scared? Why are you scared of us? Why are you scared for us to touch you, or to try and help you? Or to try and get past your cold mask?" Rei's voice fell into a whisper. "Why are you so scared of me?" hurt was evident in the neko jin's voice. He clutched Kai tightly as he pulled him into a tight hug. Rei rested his forehead on Kai's shoulder as silent tears made their way down his face. Rei didn't know why he was crying. If it was from the pain and sorrow he felt for his captain or if it was from the feeling of being unable to help that had settled in his stomach. Kai cautiously opened his eyes as he hesitantly hugged Rei back. Rei cried harder.

_'He's scared! He's scared of me! What did they do to him to make him so afraid?'_ Rei thought as he collapsed to the ground with Kai.

As Max watched, similar thoughts ran through his head. _'Why is Kai so scared? Kai doesn't get scared! He's the strong one!'_

Rei looked up when he heard a cold laugh. Pulling away slowly, Rei gave Kai a strange look. Kai was laughing bitterly head tilted back with his face towards the ceiling, eyes closed once more.

"How stupid. Getting scared. Ha! This is stupid, **I'm** stupid. Weak. Grandfather is right. Weak is all that I am." Kai muttered to himself bitterly as he bowed his head, brow furrowed in thought. "If fear makes a person weak, then why are the fearful so strong? So am I weak… or strong. No! Grandfather is correct! Fear is for the weak. Why? ...Because fear is an emotion and emotions are weak. Boris said it is one of the weakest emotions. Love, hope, happiness, fear, pain and what was the other one? …No! Don't strike me! Please! I know this! What is it! …Tears… longing… sadness. If emotions are so weak… then why did the Lord create them… but Grandfather says that he is better then the Lord, more powerful, more important. Higher then the Lord. Is that right?"

"No."

"Then… I should strike them down before they strike me down…"

"Yes."

"But… I have been punished so often for these thoughts… so that makes them wrong…"

"No"

"So my thoughts are correct… I should fight back… allow them to punish me, beat me, rape me, touch me, manipulate me, control me." Everyone but the Blitzkrieg Boys gasped.

"No."

"So I fight back before then… and avenge the deaths of so many they have hurt… and get my revenge… after all… revenge is best served cold" a sly grin made it's way on to Kai's face. "They wont know what hit them… it'll feel good to have their blood smeared on my hands… my skin… ha ha. They will never feel the pain… that they made us feel… so I shall kill them slowly…"

"No."

Kai frowned. "And why not?"

"Because you are not a murderer."

"But… Grandfather and Boris say I am… so do the guards…"

"Then they are incorrect."

"No they're not! Grandfather is never wrong!"

"Yes, he is."

"No he isn't! Especially not about this! I have killed many! They told me!"

"You haven't killed anyone."

"I have too! And I can name most of them!"

"Really?"

"Yes! And then there are all the people I have hurt! Like Grandfather and Boris! They say I have let them down, that I have hurt them. I've let down tons of people."

"Who?"

"The Bladebreakers. Dranzer. Spencer. Ian. Bryan. Tala. And apparently I have just hurt Rei and let him down. Again." Rei looked away.

"You… have let them down…"

"Yes and others. Mr Dickinson, Niki, Kenny, Hilary. Though I guess they are part of the Bladebreakers. I have let my parents down. I hurt them as well, and then I killed them. I killed my own parents. Can you believe that? How weird." Kai cocked his head to the side slightly.

"You didn't kill them."

"Fine since I can't seem to change your mind… what do I do about the chips then?"

"Chips?"

"You know! The chips!"

"I don't see any chips…"

"No not food!" Kai chuckled. Gosh his Guardian Angel could be so dumb some times! "The **micro**chips."

"Oh? What do they do?"

"Control me. Well Boris or Grandfather controls them and they control me and… you get my point…"

"No…"

"They make me do things I don't want to. They take away my freedom. Well the Abbey did that but I still had a little bit but now it's all gone. And they hurt!"

"Do they?"

"Yes! I try to fight back and then they hurt me. They do amazing things as well."

"What?"

"Well they hurt me and then they take it all away! Like they can give me cuts, which really hurt, then the cuts disappear! Though they usually leave scars, as if I haven't got enough already."

"Is that all they do?"

"No, they do more. But they're really hard to explain I guess. Maybe if I call Boris or Grandfather they can explain it to you…"

"No!"

"Oh ok. Then maybe I'll try and explain it to Kenny and then he can explain to you, but better! You know he is **really** smart!" Kenny coughed nervously.

"Really?"

"Yes! And Tyson is extremely stupid but funny, so is Diachi. But they have good hearts and their intentions are generally good, unless it comes to pranks then well… like Ian and Bryan when they're attacking each other! Then Spencer is really good at medicine and cooking! Oh and he is really good at breaking up Bryan and Ian. Max gets sugar high and so you have to hide all the sweets but he has a heart like the others. And he wears really bright and out-there out fits. Bryan and Ian are really cool. Though they are usually fighting with each other… they're both real smart! And Bryan isn't as cold as everyone thinks. In fact…" Kai chuckled to himself. "Nah! I promised that I wouldn't mention it so I wont. I dont like breaking promises… anyway. Just because Ian is short doesn't mean he isn't strong. You should see it! Seriously! Niki and Hilary are really cool. Both nice and Hilary is really good at controlling Tyson, Diachi and Max while Niki is really good at controlling Ian and Bryan. They have very… interesting methods… Mr Dickinson is cool as well. If it wasn't for him well… I wouldn't be with such an awesome team and there wouldn't be such awesome tournaments! And thanks to the tournaments I've made heaps of friends, each with their own amazing skills. But my team aren't my friends. They're my best friends, almost family. And the Blitzkrieg Boys **are** family! Then there is Rei… who I must apologise to as soon as I can… he is really good at medicine and cooking too. He also breaks up the fights between Hilary, Tyson, Max, and Diachi. Actually those fights are really quite funny… all of these people are like you, there almost like extra Guardian Angels but Tala… well Tala **is** my Guardian Angel." Kai finally looked up and were met with his Guardian Angels eyes. Ice blue eyes stared back and Kai smiled gently, Tala smiling back.

"Yep… he is **definately** my Guardian Angel…" whispered Kai.

* * *

**well there u hav it! yes kai is full on OOC but that has its reasons and shall be explained in the next chappie! sorry if there r any gramma mistakes. i seem to have a habit of posting these when its late at night so when i go through and check everythin i'm really tired. wierd ne? anyway tell me what u think! oh and thanks to those l-ov-e-ly peeps who reiewed!**

**bye!**

**kavbj**


	22. Chapter 22: Difficulties

**hello my pretties! yes i am terribly sorry for such a late update! my computer got a horrible virus and so i couldnt use it for ages and the day before i was to get it back, i got offered the choice of staying home for the holidays or going away on a overseas trip with my dad instead (he's a captain (pilot) for QANTAS) and of course u know what i chose! so yes! but here it is! i hope u all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Difficulties**

Bryan walked up behind Kai and placed his hand lightly on Kai's shoulder. The teen flinched and looked up at Bryan, nodding slightly. Kai stood and walked out of the room with the falcon master.

"Well… that was… different…" Tyson said indifferently. Tala just looked over at him before standing and walking to the remaining members of his team. Instructing something in Russian, he soon turned to the other members of the room again.

"Well?" he demanded. "I know you have questions so spit them out." Everyone stayed silent, running things through their heads, Max spoke first.

"He said he was…"

"Raped?" Tala suggested harshly. Taken aback by the suddenly harsh tone, Max nodded. "He was." _'We all were.'_ Tala added subconsciously.

Rei smiled sadly. "Well he said it himself but we were hoping it wasn't…"

"True? Well it is."

"So everything he said was true?" Tyson asked quietly.

"Kai has never been one to lie and you know it." Tala turned away from them. Looking over his shoulder he said coldly, "face facts; life is cruel." He then walked out of the room, Spencer and Ian following silently.

"Wait!" Tyson shouted, slamming his hands on the coffee table in front of him and standing.

The three Russians spun around, each of them glaring, instinctively seeing the outburst as a threat.

"He's our friend too! And our captain! We deserve to know what happened just then! We deserve to know everything you guys and Kai have been through!"

"You want to know what we've been through? Well how about I show you?" Tala shouted back. Rushing forward, Tala punched Tyson, sending him flying. As soon as Tyson hit the ground, Tala yanked him up again, spun him around and held his arms behind his back. While holding Tyson's hands, Tala reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a knife. Blade glinting in the light filtering in through the windows, Tala held the knife to Tyson's throat. Tyson was breathing quickly, body stiff. Slowly, Tala pulled the knife away and released Tyson, kicking him forward. Tyson stumbled forward but quickly caught himself.

**(kk that may have been slightly random but i was annoyed and well, Tyson seemed liked the perfect candicate! -grins like chesire cat-)**

"That there, is… nothing… compared to the fear we have learnt to become immune to. Many say that emotions make you who you are and are of great importance. But we see them as nothing but a burden that blind one and stop a person going after what they want, too concerned about other things." Tala muttered in a far off voice, looking out of one of the windows instead of those in the room. "Kai will probably become quite cold. So you are warned. Bryan has taken him to snap him out of his trance. Do not expect to see the Kai who has 'finally softened up slightly' for a while. This is not over yet, and the worst is yet to come."

"What the heck was that bloody for!" yelled Tyson, finally having calmed down. Tala turned his head to him and cocked it to the side ever so slightly, giving the dragon holder a blank look. Mouthing something that the Japanese teen didn't quite get, he continued in the direction he had been heading for before the… interruption. Kai and Bryan.

Once the Russians had left the room, Max turned to his friend with a quiet, "are you ok?"

Tyson exploded. "Ok? What the hell to you bloody mean? No I'm not ok! My captain has just confused me even more then he has done so since we first met him, our captain's best friend just attacked me and **my** best friends just stood there! Other then that I'm bloody well fine!" Tyson sat down heavily with a huff.

"Hey! We were going to do something but Spencer stopped us saying something along the lines of 'don't. Wont kill' or something like that! And really it's your own fault for yelling at Tala like that! Those three took it as a serious threat!" protested Max, he too raising his voice.

"Look! Just shut up! Sit down and we'll try to figure out what's going on. Then we'll go talk to the others again. **Calmly**." Rei demanded glaring at each and every person. Mr Dickinson's pager stated beeping, Rei turned and glared at the annoying device.

_'I think he's been around Kai to much.'_ Kenny thought absentmindedly as he did what Rei had suggested.

"Sorry boys. I'm needed back at the office. I'm sure you can handle things by yourself and if you have any problems you know where to find me." With that, the head of BBA was gone.

Rei sat down next to Diachi and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Looking at his team again he said, "ok. Here's he plan; you guys shut up and listen. Got that so far?"

They nodded and Rei continued. "Something serious is going on so we can't argue with each other like two yr olds. We have to help out and try to figure out what's going on for ourselves. Kai just explained some of the things he has been through, but did so bluntly meaning that it's even worse then what we thought at the Russian tournament. Tala warned us that Kai would be quite cold so we need to be prepared for that. Oh and try not to mention anything along the lines of BioVolt. And Tyson, don't try challenging Tala and the other Russians again, otherwise they might not hesitate in finishing you off."

Tyson pursed his lips and crossed his arms. "Wasn't my fault." He muttered.

Ignoring him, Rei continued, "One last thing, don't touch Kai."

"Why?" asked Diachi.

Rei turned to the boy next to him. "People who are… you know…" Rei couldn't bring himself to say the word but when Diachi gave an affirmative nod, Rei carried on. "Usually get scared of people touching them. They flinch, tense, panic… the reaction can be different for everyone." Diachi nodded to show he understood.

"Hey Rei… Kai used to always tense at human touch or if they got close to him right? Well that's what you guys told me." Hilary said quietly, finding her hands resting in her lap highly interesting.

"Yeah?"

"Well I was just thinking… if Kai's doing it even worse now then he used to, like it's more obvious… and you guys said after the Russian tournament he would flinch and pull away from any contact really badly so… then do you think that Kai has been raped before?"

Rei was silent. He'd never thought of that before. _'If that's true… then when did it start? How long has this been going on for?'_ Rei looked in the direction Kai had left in. _'Kai just how much have you and the others suffered? What's truly going on?'_

* * *

As Tala, Spencer and Ian walked into the room Kai and Bryan had entered, they saw Bryan leaning against the wall in a pose similar to Kai's, though his eyes were open, looking at Kai who was against the opposite wall. He was sitting and had drawn his knees to his chest, his arms wrapped loosely around his legs and his forehead resting on his knees. 

Tala looked at Bryan with a look that silently asked, _'well?'_ Bryan just shrugged before looking at Kai again.

Placing a hand on Kai's shoulder, Tala frowned as Kai shivered at the touch. Raising his head, Kai looked at the wolf through blurred crimson eyes, silently demanding what he wanted.

"Kai don-"

"Save it." Kai stood and headed for the door. "Just save it."

**

* * *

**

When we heard a door slam and quiet angry footsteps coming our way we knew to be prepared.

In walked an emotionless Kai holding a furiously kicking Diachi by his collar. Diachi had wanted to know what was going on so he went to eavesdrop. We – I had told him that he would get caught but he ignored me, saying he was the 'King of Eavesdroppers'.

Kai dropped Diachi on the floor and the redhead crossed his arms and sat indian style while brooding.

It was kind of hard not to laugh, Diachi's situation quite predictible for someone like him. I pretended to cough, Hilary covered her mouth with her hand while looking away, Kenny hugged Dizzi closer and raised it slightly so that it covered his smile, Max did smile and Tyson… well Tyson… "Haha! Rei told you that you would get caught! I tried once and I got busted! Wait to see what happens now! Haha! King of Eavesdroppers! Ha!"

Diachi glared at the older boy who continued laughing.

I raised an eyebrow. Yeah it was funny but not that funny. I sighed, trust Tyson to get over the top about it. I opened my mouth to say something but someone beat me to it. A cold emotionless voice said Tyson's name once. Tyson's laughter died down and the rest of us let our faces fall. Even Diachi inched away from the source. Kai was just looking. No glare, no scowl no… nothing… his voice was creepy as well. We had heard him talk like that before but something seemed different about it. It seemed creepier, colder even, if that was possible. Looks like what Tala was saying was true. Speaking of Tala where were the Russian bladers. Niki had gone back to the mansion so they wouldn't be with her. Oh well.

"Training." Kai ordered before walking past us, his scarf whipping past and his arm gently brushing mine. Even at the small bit of contact I could see his muscles tense. Tyson's grin returned. Turning to Diachi he said, "just wait. I'll bet he makes you pay for it now at training. Oh your gonna get it bad!"

We walked outside to find our captain leaning against the wall. Not even opening his eyes he ordered, "10 laps, 50 push ups, 80 sit-ups, 20 launches."

"See I told you Diachi." Then turning to Kai, Tyson asked, "ok what do we do captain?"

Kai didn't answer instead he began running the laps. I walked off the porch to join the Russian. "Remember what I said Ty, don't push it." I whispered as walked past the dragon holder.

* * *

Sighing as she hopped out of the taxi, Niki looked up at the huge mansion ahead of her before walking to the front door. Knocking three times, she waited for someone to answer the door. To her surprise, it was Oliver. 

"Oh hi Niki!" he greeted warmly, holding the door open for her so that she could step inside.

"Hey Oliver. Where are the others?"

"In the lounge room. I'll take you to them." Following Oliver, Niki looked around her; maids were here and there, dusting different objects. Passing a beautiful portrait, Niki stopped and bowed before quickly catching up to Oliver.

The portrait was of a man and a woman, both laughing. The woman was running into the man's open arms, eyes sparkling. How trouble free the phoenixes parents seemed.

As Niki stepped into the room, a wave of greetings met her ears. Returning the greetings, Niki sat down on one of the plush sofas situated in the room.

"Just thought I had better tell you, Kai and the others are staying at Tyson's tonight. They have some, issues, that they need to sort out." She explained. The bladers nodded to show they understood and not before long, voices and laughter filled the room once more.

* * *

"Hey Mariah?" 

Niki fell silent and waited for Mariah as the Chinese girl averted her attention to Kevin. As she waited to resume her previous conversation, the Russian girl looked around her. There was something out of place but she just couldn't place her finger on it. Today was… Wednesday and on Wednesdays the portrait was usually covered for reasons unknown to her. There had to be a reason to why the portrait was uncovered. She sighed. _'Ne, if only Nicko was here. He's good at that sort of stuff. Oh what are you thinking girl?! I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason as to why the painting isn't covered.'_ Niki sat there silently pondering when it hit her. It was Jerry's job to answer the door, and Shandi's job to cover the painting. It had to be a sign! Wait! The Hiwatari's were killed on a Wednesday. Kai had told her that, he had also said that the portrait was covered up as a sign of respect. And who killed them? Voltaire! _'That has to be it!'_ she thought as she stood, catching the attention of those in the room. _'Voltaire's got Shandi and Jerry!'_

"Who here can drive?"

* * *

Niki pulled her phone out as she sat in one of Kai's Beamers. (BMW) Rick sat next to her, eyes wide in shock as she sped past everything, swerving around cars. Driving with one hand, Niki searched for Kai's number in her phone. Pressing the mobile to her ear, she impatiently tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. With an angry sigh she hung up. "Why is your phone off **now** Kai?" searching through the phone book again, she came to Tyson's home number and dialled it. Now she just needed someone to answer…

* * *

Bryan raised an eyebrow as Rei placed a plate heavily in front of him, his features sharpened by the angry expression on his face._ 'Something must have happened at training.' _Bryan mused silently as he watched Rei walk past Kai and scowl at him. Tyson was watching impatiently as Rei walked around serving everyone dinner. The Chinese teen placed a plate in front of Kai last before sitting in his own seat. Glancing at Kai's plate, Ian almost choked on the water he was drinking. Putting the glass down, Ian wiped his mouth and looked incredulously from his plate to Kai's before at his own again. 

"You're kidding right?" Tala muttered under his breath as he too looked at Kai's plate, Bryan and Spencer mumbling their agreements. Kai raised both eyebrows as he looked at his plate before raising crimson orbs to Rei questionly.

"What?" Rei snapped seeing the looks he was receiving from the Russians.

"I thought you were pretty good when it came to medicine and that." Bryan rested his chin in his hand and looked into Rei's amber eyes.

Rei narrowed his eyes. "I am." He growled.

"Then you would know that you're probably overfeeding him."

"Look, I gave you guys the amount that Kai usually has and I gave Kai extra. Dr Prosser said that he was malnourished and that he needed to eat a lot of food before he would be at a somewhat healthy weight."

"Great, you're putting my life in the hands of that bitch?" muttered Kai as he leaned back in his chair, crimson eyes looking boredly at their teammates amber ones.

Without a word, Tala grabbed Kai's plate before grabbing Tyson's, ignoring the Japanese teens protests. Holding Kai's plate above Tyson's, he scraped roughly two thirds onto Tyson's plate before returning the plates to their owners. Tyson drooled at the sight of extra food while Diachi looked enraged that the older teen got more.

Tala's eyes travelled up Kai's face, gaze lingering on blue before continuing on their search for crimson, which were turned away.

_'Ouch. Guess he's still touchy.'_ Thought Tala. The way Kai had turned away hurt though Tala didn't let it show and he didn't know why it had hurt the way it did.

Seeing Rei's annoyed look Spencer said quietly, "you have to start with just a little. If you start with too much, like what you had originally given, then he'll only end up throwing that back up again." Rei nodded to show he understood.

Kai shot Spencer one of his darkest glares. _'How dare he!'_ he thought furiously. _'How dare he give away one of my weaknesses! He of all people should know th-'_ his thoughts were cut off as the phone rang. Putting his fork down he got up to answer it, swallowing the food in his mouth before answering.

"здравствулте?"

_(Hello in Russian)_

Kai blinked. That was strange. Why had he naturally answered in Russian?

* * *

Hearing the Russian and recognising the voice, Niki knew it was Kai.

"Hey its Niki. Look I'm on my way with Rick. I was at the mansion and something was wrong. Guess it helps being related to Nick because I figured something out. I have a feeling that Voltaire's got Shandi and Jerry."

* * *

Kai shook his head. He had zoned out and totally missed what Niki had just said.

"Nani?"

_(What in Japanese)_

* * *

Niki repeated what she had said before saying "and can you speak in one language?"

"Entshculdigung."

_(Sorry in German)_

* * *

"Kai!"

* * *

"Right…" Kai opened his mouth and clicked his jaw. "L-loo-look." Why was his tongue having difficulties running over English words? "I-I kn-kn-know abou-out"

* * *

Niki frowned. "Kai are you ok?"

* * *

"Y-ye-eah"

* * *

Hearing the teen's difficulty, Niki switched to Russian for him. "Hey, hey! он одобрен! как раз поговорите на русском языке о'кейо?"

_(Hey, hey! It's ok! Just speak in Russian ok?)_

* * *

"спасибо. я уже знаю что Voltaire имеет Shandi и Jerry."

_(Thanks. I already know that Voltaire has Shandi and Jerry.)_

* * *

"? как?"

_(What? How?)_

**(A/n: yer that's how it showed up… strange huh? Maybe it stuffed up? I aint sure.)**

* * *

"он сказал мне когда я был с им, котор он хочет их работать для его он думает холопки он имеет работать для его в настоящее время, котор нужно всосать поэтому он хочет их вместо но не тревожится! я сделал его присягнуть что он не повредит им однако, котор я сомневаюсь он о так или иначе."

_(He told me when I was with him. He wants them to work for him. He thinks the servants he has working for him at the moment suck so he wants them instead but don't worry! I made him swear that he wouldn't harm them. Though I doubt he would anyway.)_

* * *

"Kai!"

* * *

"посмотрите Niki! сво не как я имел fucking выбор в fucking деле!"

_(Look Niki! It's not like I had a fucking choice in the fucking matter!)_

* * *

"Kai! Вы –"

_(Kai! You -)_

* * *

But Kai cut her off. "Доброй ночи и привод безопасн."

_(Good night and drive safely.)_

* * *

**there u go! hope u enjoyed it and i hope u werent too confused by the phone convo. i know it was a bit short but this chappie was a struggle but now that its out of the way i think i've got some pretty gud ideas for the next!**

**bye!**

**kavbj**


End file.
